Magnetized
by Trunksgurl
Summary: Bulma, a beautiful model, has been seeing an arrogant man everywhere she goes. He turns out to be the agency's new photographer who is out to rattle her nerves. Will he get to her, or will she fall for him? ON HIATUS!
1. Pervert!

Here is the new edition to my fanfiction. I hope you guys find this story to your liking. It will mostly center around Bulma as a model and I will try my best to describe clothing and fashion. I know it may be hard to believe, but Vegeta's profession will be that of a photographer. The plot will unfold slowly, but I have high hopes for this story. I won't keep you guys any longer, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters used in this story  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Magnetized  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Pervert!  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"I'm late, I'm late," the young, blue haired woman muttered to herself as she parked her gray and black, 69' Ford Mustang and jumped out. She ran through the parking lot, hoping that it didn't rain. She was dressed in shorts and a tank-top, and the wind was picking up. "This was not the day to be late, Bulma," she scolded herself as she took quick bites of the banana in her hand. As she was about to cross the street to get into the agency, a car zoomed by and ran through a puddle of water from the previous nights rain. Bulma screamed in shock as the water splashed all over her.  
  
"YOU ASSHOLE!" she screeched at the car, watching as the person hit the brakes and stop the car in the middle of the street. Luckily, there were no others behind him so he wasn't causing traffic.  
  
A man stepped out and looked at her, then he promptly started to laugh. Not a low laugh, but a downright roaring chuckle. "You know, you should really watch where you are going, woman," he said with a smirk.  
  
"What?!" Bulma hissed though her clenched teeth. "YOU are the one that needs to watch where he's going. This isn't a damn freeway! I demand you apologize for doing this to me, this instant!" she yelled as she walked over to him, trying to wipe her face from the dirty water.  
  
The man looked at her funny and shook his head, "I never apologize to anyone. You need to lighten up, you seem bitter for one so pretty, and dirty," he said as he pointed to her muddy and wet clothes and chortled.  
  
She tried to calm her rising anger, but the man before her, who happened to be quite handsome, was getting on her last nerve. And she was late. "Why don't you just go and jump off a cliff?" she hissed, grabbing the banana peel and lunging it at the back window of his sparkling clean, Ford GT, before she turned on her heel and ran across the street.  
  
The man's eyes widened in horror and he quickly went over to throw off the peel and clean his expensive car. When he was done, he just chuckled and got back into his car, taking off with a screech of his wheels.  
  
~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~*~  
  
"We have exactly five minutes to finish here and then the light and music will be cued. Is our top model ready?" the director of the entire event asked in a flustered tone.  
  
"Relax Jean-Carlo, we almost have her done, she will knock their socks off tonight," the make-up stylist that was fussing over a blue haired woman said.  
  
"Tony, I know I was a bit late, but I think that you are over doing it with the eye-shadow. I need to get into my clothes now, or we won't make it in five minutes," the woman snapped softly.  
  
"Alright, I'm done," he said as he began to put away his things and let her be lead away by the fashion designer and his assistants. She was dressed in a short and revealing ensemble. It was a black, tube-top dress that reached her mid-thighs and with four white stripes going down the middle. There was also a single strap going up from the top of her dress to her throat where it connected with a white and black neck piece. Along with that she wore knee-high, pointed-toe, white boots that had large, thin heels, and a pair of short white gloves.  
  
The hair stylist had added some extensions to her already long hair, it fell over her bare shoulders and reached her lower back in soft, blue waves. Her make-up accentuated her eyes and made her features all the more alluring and enticing.  
  
"Bulma is done!" Michael, the designer called.  
  
Jean-Carlo came over and took her gloved hands in his, "Now sweetheart the girls almost killed me when I told them that you would get first walk, but I hazard to say that you are the most beautiful model in this agency," he said with a grin.  
  
Bulma smiled bashfully, "Thank you, but I think that you are praising me too much. I may have first walk, but I'm going to have to deal with Chichi. She knows more than me and has so much more experience. She will give me a lecture about how I am not as good as her and how I don't deserve this walk," she said in annoyance.  
  
Jean-Carlo leaned in to whisper his next words, "Don't you worry. I think that she's jealous just because you are a new, beautiful face. After this show, I guarantee that offers for jobs will rain on you."  
  
"Cue the lights! Where's our star model?" a frantic voice was calling as the music began.  
  
"Good luck!" he whispered.  
  
"Thanks. I should go!" Bulma grinned as she walked towards the start of the walk-way behind the curtains and large wall props that had the name of the designer, their sponsors, and the name given to the show. 'Le Dernier Cri'.  
  
As Bulma stood at the front of all the models, she turned around briefly, feeling that she was being watched. She turned and her eyes met with enraged dark eyes. Bulma just shook her head once and turned as she was ushered by the director. She took a deep breath and set herself to model mode, her features somewhat serious, but with a hint of a smirk gracing her lips. Then she stepped onto the walk-way and prepared herself for her 'walk of fame'.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"It's a good thing that you're a photographer that gets these kind of privileges!"  
  
The short man looked at his companion and sneered. They had just shown their special passes to security at the door and were walking down a hall that had various pictures of models on either side of the walls. They themselves looked like male models, dressed in Armani suits, Rolex's on their wrists and nice polished shoes, but both were far from being models.  
  
"Just shut your face, Kakarot. I don't want to think that it was a mistake to bring you with me to this thing."  
  
"Lighten up Vegeta, and how many times am I going to ask you to call me Goku?"  
  
"You can keep asking but I won't do it. You know better," Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Anyways, it isn't every day that you get to see beautiful women so up close and personal. Unless you're looking at a Sports, bathing suit edition, magazine," the taller man said with a grin. "Besides, don't tell me that you're not looking forward to seeing Chichi in a bathing suit," he said conspiratorially.  
  
Vegeta glared at him, "Its over Kakarot. It has been for many months now, and I'm not here to see her. I am here to talk business with the representative of these group of women. They are the most recognized agency at the moment and they were looking for a new photographer," he said.  
  
"Right," Goku made sure to trail off. "Anyway, I can't wait to see the girls of this agency. They say that their top model is new and absolutely beautiful! They say that she has some kind of relation to Chichi," he said thoughtfully.  
  
Vegeta thought about that for a moment and they walked over to get the two reserved seats in the front row, right next to the walk-way. "If she's related to Chichi then she must be another annoying woman. Maybe I should think this interview over," he said in annoyance.  
  
"But if they're the best, that means that the money will be good," Goku said in a sing-songy tone.  
  
"Money is not really an issue for me," Vegeta shrugged, "Shut up, the show is starting."  
  
The music started in a remix of songs with a lot of beat and the lights dimmed over the crowd, the major lights focusing on the walk-way. Then the first model stepped on, literally radiating beauty. She walked with an ease, swishing her hips and exposing her long slim legs, a hand on her hip.  
  
Vegeta stared. The woman with the long, flowing blue hair seemed to dominate the walk way, even as other women followed, who were also beautiful. Her eyes looked like two sapphire jewels that were accentuated the by the heavy eye-shadow around them, and her body, her soft curves, looked inviting.  
  
She stopped at the end of the walk way and leaned back on one leg, then the other, then she finally turned and began to walk back, exposing her slim back and a shapely bottom. Vegeta smirked as he looked after her. The woman looked somewhat familiar.  
  
"Just think, if you do it, you'll be photographing her........." Goku whispered as his eyes looked after the slender and attractive woman. "..... if you're lucky enough, in a bathing suit!"  
  
"Maybe it won't be too bad," he murmured back as he watched Chichi, his ex, walk towards the front in a dress that had been similar to the first model, but it wasn't tube-top and it exposed one of her bare shoulders, without the neck piece.  
  
The woman turned and posed with ease, a small smile at her lips. Her long, curled, black hair twirling softly around her. "You can't tell me that she's not beautiful," Goku whispered.  
  
"I never said she wasn't," Vegeta grumbled as he also stared after her. Then a thought entered his mind, "She didn't get first walk."  
  
Goku shrugged, "What's your point?"  
  
"She was always adamant about getting first walk. When we were together, she always came out on the walk-way first because she was the best. She must be fuming because that other woman has taken her place," Vegeta chuckled softly.  
  
Goku just shook his head, "I don't find that funny," he said with a frown.  
  
"Not funny. Ironic," Vegeta whispered as they watched all the other beautiful models come out in dresses that were similar but had very noticeable differences. Then SHE came out again. The blue haired beauty.  
  
She was dressed in a tight, velvet mini-skirt that overlapped at her side, fish net stockings, a top that showed her midriff and tied in an 'x' across her chest and around her neck. On top of it, she wore a long, white overcoat made of a soft material, and it had black buttons going down the right side.  
  
Along with the outfit, she wore a pair of black boots that reached her knees and had needle-thin heels and a pair of short, leather, black gloves. Her hair was now out of her face, held up by a pair of designer sun- glasses.  
  
Vegeta stared. He watched her twirl and then remove the overcoat, swinging it over her shoulder and holding it with one finger. Then she turned and began her sexy stroll back to change into her next outfit.  
  
"Wow," Goku said in wonder.  
  
"You can say that again," Vegeta muttered. Then he noticed that towards the entrance of the set, there was Jean-Carlo Rossi waving for him to come on back. "I'll be back in a few, Kakarot," Vegeta said as he stood and walked over.  
  
"It's good to see you here. I had time to go over your resume and your portfolio, and it was quite impressive. Why did you quit your last job?" Jean-Carlo asked as they walked through busy people who were running from one side of the room to the other, getting the models ready.  
  
"Frankly, I got tired of it. The pay was good and they were a major company, but after some time, I get bored," Vegeta answered truthfully.  
  
"Really? Then if you get bored here you will quit?" Jean-Carlo questioned.  
  
Vegeta chuckled and shook his head, "Photographing beautiful women is much better than photographing cars, or interior design sets. I don't think a man can get bored when he is surrounded by all these women," he said as he looked around.  
  
Jean-Carlo nodded, "And wait until you see them in bathing-suits," he whispered. "You know, I trust you better than I did our last 'camera-man', and I barely even know you. So how about you come by the agency after the show and we can get you to read the contract and establish all those little things?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, "As you wish," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Let me get you a card with the address on it. Don't get lost or pulled away by any of the beauties here," he chuckled before he walked off.  
  
Vegeta began to look around, his eyes wandering over all the slim and exposed flesh that could test any man's control. He looked behind him and noticed that the curtain there was slightly parted. He almost outright chuckled at what he saw.  
  
The blue haired beauty was changing. What man would pass up the chance to peep at a naked model? He stared, licking his lips as he watched her pull the shirt over her head, with her back to him.  
  
But, he was so caught up in ogling that he didn't see that a man with a measuring tape around his neck was pushing a cart\hanger of clothing towards him until it was too late. Vegeta's eyes widened as he was pushed inside the makeshift room.  
  
The woman turned around at the sound and her eyes widened in horror, her first reaction: to put her arms over her bare chest. She screeched, so loud that he winced, and he had to duck at the comb she sent flying towards his head.  
  
"YOU!........ WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" She screamed, recognizing him as the man that had drove through a puddle earlier that afternoon, soaking her.  
  
"Wha-.....?" he ducked a large bottle of aspirin this time. "What the hell is your problem?" Vegeta managed to growl.  
  
"What is my problem?! You were the one that drove through that puddle earlier, Jack-ass! What are you doing in here while I change? GET OUT!" she kept screaming. "SOMEBODY GET THIS PERVERT OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"Pervert?" Vegeta asked indignantly. "I think not woman. It's not my fault that you take so long when you change. Besides, the curtain was half open and people could see you flaunting yourself shamelessly!"  
  
Bulma gasped, "How dare you? GET OUT!" she screamed again, throwing a half filled bottle of water at him. Missing by many inches, she had very poor aim. But he turned on his heel and was leaving before she had finished the sentence or thrown anything else. The designer came into her "room" with the next things she would wear and they dressed her.  
  
Security came into the room when she was fully dressed and Bulma turned narrowed eyes to them. They were two big men, "What seems to be the problem?" one of them asked.  
  
"I could have been raped MORE THAN ONCE and no one came over! What kind of security are you?" Bulma roared, trying not to move as Tony retouched her make-up.  
  
"We're sorry ma'am. Now what happened?" the man asked calmly.  
  
"There was a pervert just outside my curtain being a peeping Tom. I don't know how long he was standing there, but the point is that you should have been here sooner. If that man would've happened to be a psychopath, I'd be dead right now," she growled before she nearly bowled them over as she marched out of the room, she was almost up again.  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta was grumbling obscenities about the woman who had dared to call him a pervert and had thrown things at him. But in her anger, once again, she looked even more beautiful.  
  
Jean-Carlo spotted him and walked over. "What was all the commotion?" he asked.  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "Some crazy woman was throwing things around because a guy accidentally stumbled into her dressing room," he tried to sound nonchalant.  
  
Jean-Carlo nodded in confusion, "Ok, this is the address of the agency. As soon as the show is over, there will be an after party, but the girls choose to go to it or retire for the night after we have a talk. I will see you then," Jean-Carlo said as they shook hands again.  
  
"I will be there," Vegeta answered before he walked back to take his seat and to see the rest of the show. As he sat down, he noticed that the woman had come out again, and she had spotted him too.  
  
Bulma sent him the deadliest glare she could muster, though she tried to hide it as camera's flashed and as she turned to the rest of the people. She was wearing a blue vinyl top that went halter and had an incredible uplift for her chest, which by the way was not something she needed. The color was of an electric blue and it hugged her waist nice and snug. It was attached to a pair of tight velvet daisy-duke-like shorts.  
  
Over those there was a skirt of bands of black glittering material like a skirt, but they reached her knees and still allowed people to see the tiny shorts she was wearing. To that she added black velvet boots that reached her thighs and the whole sole was a thick heel that was three inches tall and some black fish-hook stockings. Her hair was in bigger waves and cascading over her shoulders, held up on one side by a clip.  
  
'Asshole!' Bulma thought as she sent him a last glare and walked back. 'But with a very cute ass,' she smirked to herself. She just hoped that when the show was done, she never saw the pervert again.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Oh man! Am I tired," Bulma sighed as she plopped down onto a leather couch and propped her feet on an ottoman, in Jean-Carlo's sitting room. They were back at the agency and were going to get a talk from him.  
  
It was a sort of tradition. After every fashion show, he had all of his model's return to his office and he would congratulate and make them feel so good about their performance. He would also point out the things that needed to be worked on and he presented them with the offers from company's that wanted the models to do commercials, ads, or shows for them.  
  
The show had been something they had all looked forward to. The clothes was beautiful, and showing to all the guests that were there had been a special treat. They had gone through relaxed and casual, evening and gowns, bathing suits, and party attire.  
  
Most of the models would be going back to the after-party, but the others would go home to get rest for the busy days of photographing and working to come. Many of them, if not all, would be called by the make-up and clothes companies to get a job in commercials or other fashion shows.  
  
"I know what you mean!" a blonde, named 18, said as she sat on the floor and crossed her long legs. "I just hope he doesn't take as long as he did the last time, I feel like taking a long, hot bubble bath and catching up on a few movies that I haven't seen," she said tiredly.  
  
"You guys think that there will be offers for any of us after this show? Last show, Chichi, you Bulma and a few other girls were the only ones to get offers," another woman spoke up. She was tall, with long red hair and black shinning eyes.  
  
"Don't worry too much about it, Mina. There is always an agency that wants you for some kind of advertising. I had a friend that was called to a casting for the starring role in a movie, and she hadn't been getting many offers before that," Bulma said with a grin.  
  
"I won't. For some reason I'm at ease right now," Mina smiled.  
  
"Let me tell you what happened!" Bulma hissed as she remembered what had happened to her today, and with the same man.  
  
"Were you the one making all that commotion in the dressing rooms?" 18 asked with a frown.  
  
The blue haired woman nodded, and proceeded to tell her friends about the whole encounter in the morning and then what happened with the man leering at her through the curtains. Not missing the details about her throwing things at his head. Though she did state that he was strikingly gorgeous.  
  
"Wow, I wish I had stories to tell like that," Mina said dreamily.  
  
"You're making this seem like a fairytale. Which it wasn't," Bulma rolled her eyes. "He acted like a prick and then like a pervert, he is not my Prince in shinning armor," she stated in annoyance.  
  
The blonde woman just snickered and shook her head at her friend. "Who are we waiting for?" 18 asked as she stretched and her joints cracked.  
  
Bulma sighed and tied her long hair into a loose ponytail, "We're waiting for Chichi and two other girls," she said. They were sitting apart from six other women and the three that were missing would be there any minute.  
  
"Where do you think Jean-Carlo is?" Mina asked as she took out her Evian bottle and took a sip.  
  
One of the other women in the room leaned over after trying not to eavesdrop. "Rumor is that he fired the last photographer and he's already found a new one. I think that they're talking business and a contract right now and then he'll present the new guy to us," she whispered.  
  
"A new photographer?" 18 questioned, "I wonder what he looks like!"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, about to retort, when Chichi walked into the room followed by the remaining models. The dark haired woman looked around the room and spotted Bulma, her eyes darkening in anger. Bulma looked at her warily, but didn't bother to change her comfortable posture. She raised a hand to halt the angry woman before she said anything, "Why are you so angry? I got first walk fair and square. I just can't register why you are about to bite my head off," Bulma said calmly.  
  
Chichi reached over and hauled Bulma up effortlessly, nearly dragging the other woman towards the gym room, there she shut the door and sneered at her step-sister. "This first walk was supposed to be mine and you know it," she snarled. Bulma could have so easily pulled out of her grip, but she decided not to.  
  
"You're speaking as if I stole this from you! Jean-Carlo gave me first walk and it's not my fault he did. All this makes me think is that you're jealous," Bulma snapped as she grabbed a pair of stretch bandages specifically for working out and she wrapped them around her hands. Whenever she was angry or stressed, punching the hell out of a punching bag helped a lot, and talking with her step-sister stressed her out greatly.  
  
"This isn't going to last. Jean-Carlo changes favorites like this," Chichi said snapping her fingers, meaning that he changed favorites quickly.  
  
"Yeah you should know," Bulma whispered darkly.  
  
"How dare you speak to me that way?" Chichi growled.  
  
"I dare because you think that I am doing this purposely to hurt you. This is a competitive career Chichi, you have known that since you first thought of becoming a model. You have no right to attack me this way," Bulma told her tightly.  
  
"You always did make yourself the victim, didn't you? Even for my father and your mother, your face is your friend. But there was one person that saw past your little pouting face. You couldn't fool Him," Chichi said evily.  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed at Chichi's words, "Don't you dare bring this up now. You know how touchy that subject is for me," she said in a deadly whisper, beginning to rip off the bandage on her right hand.  
  
"That's not my problem. It's the truth and you know it, that is why He left you and took everything you had, including..........." SMACK!  
  
Chichi held her red face and stared at Bulma incredulously. "GET OUT OF MY FACE! If you don't, I will do more than 'tap' you like I just did. You have no right to talk about this and much less to use it against me! Next time you do, I swear that I will rip your hair right out of your head!" Bulma screamed, rage and hurt filling her voice.  
  
"You won't get away with this," Chichi hissed before she walked out and left Bulma alone in the room.  
  
Bulma tried to hold in her tears as she walked over to the large punching bag in the room, but as soon as she began to hit it, tears leaked out, but with the hits she threw, it took away the hurt and the memories that her own sister had brought up.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Alright girls, I want to congratulate you all for the success of the show. You all did an exceptional job and I can honestly day that this was the best show! Now where is my star?" Jean-Carlo asked as he entered the room followed by a man.  
  
"She's in the gym, beating the hell out of a punching bag, being that she can't beat the hell out of other things," 18 stated as she shot Chichi a dirty look.  
  
The dark haired woman just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to ignore the sting of the skin on her cheek, then her eyes widened as she took in who their boss was with. Jean-Carlo frowned, "Well, I'll speak to her later. Right now I want to present to you all our new photographer. This is Vegeta Ouji," he said.  
  
Vegeta flashed all the models one of his most sexy smirks and tried to ignore his ex staring at him. "Nice to meet you," he said, mostly out of politeness. All the women greeted him too and began to murmur about how handsome he was.  
  
"From now on he is going to be our photographer. We will work with an expert on backgrounds and posing and he will go with us when we hit Paris, Greece and the Bahamas for the swimsuit images. Ok now, I have here messages for all of you. That's why I say that this has been the best show," Jean-Carlo grinned as he passed out the messages.  
  
When he was done, he only held a few more papers in his hands. He pulled 18 aside, "Why did you say that to Chichi?" he asked softly.  
  
The blonde woman sighed, "Chichi pulled Bulma to the gym and yelled at her for getting first walk. I don't know what else happened, but Bulma has been in there for a long time," 18 murmured worriedly. "Chichi came out with a red hand print on her face!"  
  
Jean-Carlo nodded, "I'm going to go see if she's ok," he said as he handed her the messages that belonged to her and walked off towards the gym. He walked slowly noticing that Bulma was sitting against a wall, her knees tucked against her chest, her arms folded and her head down. Was she crying? "Bulma?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"I hate my own sister, Jean. She had the nerve to use my past mistakes against me. I slapped her for it and I swear that had she not left, she'd be in the emergency room right now," she grumbled, not bothering to raise her head.  
  
He kneeled beside her, "Those things that happened to you are not your fault and she had no right to use that against you. You were young and naive, don't beat yourself up for the things she said," he reassured her.  
  
Bulma looked up and managed a small smile, "Thank you for listening to my ramblings," she said. "What is that?" she asked as she pointed to the papers in his hands.  
  
"Surprise, surprise sweetheart, these are all the people that want to hire you to do shows, commercials in fashion, make-up and many other things," he said as he handed them to her.  
  
Her pretty face changed dramatically as she looked at who wanted her, "Donna Karan?! Vera Wang?! Dolce & Gabbana?! Cover Girl? Oh my gosh!" she squealed as she jumped to her feet and started to cheer.  
  
"Did you see the last one?" Jean-Carlo asked, a grin on his face as he watched her act like a five year old in a candy store that had been given a shopping spree.  
  
Bulma looked at the paper and gasped in glee, "Christian Dior?! You've got to be kidding me!" she gasped and fake fainted, falling to the floor with an arm thrown over her face.  
  
Jean-Carlo chuckled and shook his head, "You have many offers, but you can't take them all. Unless they are jobs with many days between them," he said as he stood in front of his newest and most beautiful model. "Contact them tomorrow."  
  
Bulma nodded and stood, she felt like dancing around. There may not have been any music on but she had a cheerful tune in her head. She'd go home to sleep, then tomorrow morning she would see what jobs she'd be able to get.  
  
"By the way, I brought the new photographer over. He read and signed the contract so he's on board with us for every shoot. I've seen his work and it is impressive. Why don't you come out with me to meet him?"  
  
"Is he cute?" she asked as she elbowed him.  
  
"You know, I didn't even notice. I was so lost in his eyes," Jean-Carlo said in all sarcasm.  
  
Bulma burst out laughing. The dark cloud that had settled over her since the show, when she had seen Chichi and known that getting first walk would be a problem, had now vanished. She felt incredibly at ease and she couldn't wait to get home to Patches, Lex and Sylph.. "He's that cute, ne?"  
  
"Why don't you decide?" a different voice interrupted.  
  
Both looked over and Bulma's jaw literally dropped open. "What the hell are YOU doing here?!" she screamed. She couldn't believe it. That man was standing there, arms crossed over his chest, a smirk on his lips, and the most arrogant look on his face she had ever seen on anyone's face.  
  
Jean-Carlo looked from one to the other and frowned, "You two know each other?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Know him?!" Bulma exploded, "This is the perv that was trying to see me naked while I changed!"  
  
Vegeta growled in irritation, "I was NOT. I was standing against the curtain and someone pushed me in. Besides, there are few things that you lack when it comes to my kind of woman," he said in a smug tone.  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed dangerously, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
He flashed her an evil smirk, "You're nothing but skin and bones! I wouldn't be caught dead trying to see you naked!" his voice had noticeably risen a notch as his irritation grew. He knew it was a lie, but he had to see if she would rise to his bait. And rise she did.  
  
Bulma took a step towards the short man, trying to take deep, steadying breaths, she'd give him a piece of her mind. "You are nothing but an immoral, half-witted, scruffy looking, arrogant TROLL!" she yelled before she marched out of the room to go home.  
  
Jean-Carlo let out the breath he hadn't even realized he was holding and shook his head, "I wonder if she realized that you are the new photographer," he told the scowling man.  
  
Vegeta gave a snort, 'I'll teach her who's the half-witted, scruffy looking troll. I'm going to make her days here a living hell for as long as I work here,' he thought with a satisfied smirk.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Ok, so Chichi is Bulma's 'evil step-sister', Vegeta is a peeping Tom, and Bulma is hiding some sort of secret. Did you guys like it? I hope you did so please remember to let me know what you thought about it, and if it would be wise to continue. Thank you for taking the time to read my work and I will try to update as soon as I can.  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	2. Payback

WOW! I never thought that you guys would like my new story this much. As a writer, I'm flattered. I really like how this story is turning out because I have a few more chapters already done.  
  
About starting half-way in the story, I suppose you are right. What happened before to Bulma and why she and Chichi hate each other were left out on purpose. Some of those details will be explained here, but others will be said in the next chapters.  
  
Thank you so much for all the reviews and positive feedback that you gave me, so I won't keep you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters used in this fanfiction  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Payback  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Bulma entered her penthouse and threw down her bag and keys on the table near the door. "Lex, Sylph! You guys home?" she called as she walked towards her kitchen to grab a bottle of juice.  
  
A slim young woman walked into the kitchen in her pajamas, her short, dark blue hair messy and held back with haphazardly positioned pins. She was two years younger than Bulma, and Lex, their brother, was two years older than Bulma. "Hey sis, how'd it go?" she asked as she stretched.  
  
"Were you sleeping already?" Bulma asked with a grin as Patches strolled into the kitchen.  
  
Sylph shook her head, rubbing her aqua colored eyes, "I was watching TV and starting to fall asleep. Lex is out, he said he'd be back before three in the morning," she stated.  
  
Bulma nodded and picked up her cat, Patches. He was an eight month old Calico cat with green eyes and white, brown and black patches all over his body. But what she loved the most, was the fact that over one eye he had a brown patch and over the other a black one.  
  
"The show was a complete success, I wish you guys could have been there, but I promise that I will get you to the next one. Look at the jobs I may get!" Bulma jumped up and down as she handed her younger sister the papers from her pocket.  
  
Sylph looked through them and her eyes widened, "Oh my GOSH! I can't believe it! Congrats sis!" she yelled as she ran to her sister and hugged her tightly. "When are you going to call them?" she asked as she walked towards the large living room.  
  
"Tomorrow. Right now all I want to do is take a long, hot bath and then sleep. I'll tell you everything in detail tomorrow, especially about this jerk that I met and ruined my day. You mind?" Bulma asked as she stretched.  
  
Her sister nodded, "Go ahead and rest. I'm going to bed too, I bet that Lex will bring his ass drunk in here and make a commotion," she said in annoyance. He wasn't an alcoholic but about once a month, he liked to go out with the express purpose of getting drunk to 'relieve stress.'  
  
"If he does I'm going to get up just to kick his ass," Bulma grumbled as she walked to her room, Patches following at her heels.  
  
~.~  
  
While relaxing in the hot tub, Bulma couldn't help but think about that arrogant prick that had been ruining her entire day. Looking past all the haughtiness and his words, he was a very attractive man. Besides, she remembered throwing the banana peel at his new car, she snickered.  
  
"I'm going to kill Jean-Carlo for making that man our new photographer," she grumbled darkly. 'Just my damn luck,' she thought as she sunk her head into the water, holding her breath. She'd worry about him tomorrow. 'But, I will make his time there a nightmare!'  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Early in the morning, Bulma awoke when her two siblings ran into her room and jumped onto her bed, startling the death out of her. She groaned, "What the hell are you guys doing in here?" Bulma yawned.  
  
Her older brother hugged her, his long lavender hair tickling her face. "Sylph told me about your successful show yesterday! We are so happy for you," he grinned, exposing his perfectly straight and white teeth.  
  
Bulma gave him a scrutinizing look, "Why are you in such a happy mood? Didn't you get drunk last night?" she asked.  
  
Lex's black eyes narrowed, "Yeah I got drunk, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well....... normally, you wake up in a more than ugly mood. And you're in here, all happy and stuff. Didn't you wake up with a hangover?" she asked as she sat up and fixed her large pillows.  
  
"I didn't drink too much, but I did wake-up thirsty and hungry. Then Sylph got up and told me all about your great show yesterday, we're both happy for you!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, but even through it all, there was something that ruined my night completely," Bulma muttered darkly upon remembering.  
  
"What happened?" her sister asked eagerly.  
  
"I had another argument with Chichi. I slapped her when she started to use my past 'mistakes' against me," Bulma said.  
  
"Sometimes I'm ashamed of having a sister like her," Sylph grumbled, curling around a body pillow.  
  
Lex whistled, "I'm sure happy that I have nothing to do with her!"  
  
Bulma jumped over him and stood, stretching. "You guys want to go out for breakfast? My treat!"  
  
The pair on the bed jumped up before she could finish talking and they raced to the door. "Alright!" they yelled in unison. Bulma laughed, they acted like little five year olds, but she wouldn't have them any other way. They were her only family.  
  
After her mother and stepfather had died in that plane crash, they had all been left without anyone else but each other. Chichi had blamed Bulma's mother for the death of her father, being that she had been the one flying the jet, and she had hated her and her siblings for it.  
  
Things had been patched up between Chichi and Sylph because they were half sisters, but with Lex and Bulma, things had remained fairly the same. Lex and Sylph had chosen to stay with Bulma rather than Chichi, and she only met with Sylph away from Bulma.  
  
Then things had gone downhill, and the situation between her and her step- sister had gotten worse. Bulma had once upon a time been married, but soon after she divorced because of Chichi, who was currently living with her ex. Things had always been a competition between them, since the ages of thirteen, all the way now to their modeling careers at twenty-two years old.  
  
Had her siblings not been with her, Bulma would not had been able to handle her early divorce, along with the death of her parents, and step-father. Now as she watched them race out the room, she smiled, they were all she had left. "We leave in fifteen minutes!" Bulma yelled as she shut the door, listening to their replies.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
"Look, there's a spot," Lex pointed as they drove for the fifth time through the parking lot of their favorite breakfast restaurant.  
  
Bulma was about to turn into it, but before she had the chance, a different car pulled into it and parked. She cursed and then moved forward to see if they could find another spot. When they gave the sixth turn, the spot next to the car that had stolen theirs was empty, she parked and they all got out.  
  
"I hope we don't have to wait too long, I'm hungry," Sylph said as they walked over to the waitress and asked for a table.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, but the last table was just taken and the waiting time for a free table will be from 15 to 20 minutes," she said.  
  
Bulma cursed inwardly and then nodded, "We'll wait," she said. So they waited for about 25 minutes and then they were walked towards a table. They promptly ordered, already knowing what they wanted, and then waited patiently for their food. So for the while remaining before the food came, all three talked. "Ok B, you said that you had met a guy yesterday, tell us about him!" Sylph said excitedly. "Don't make it sound so great. The guy acted like a complete jerk. First, he ran over a puddle and splashed me with dirty water. Then I saw him at the show and he was trying to see me naked! THEN, it turned out that he is the agency's new photographer," she hissed angrily.  
  
Lex gave her a wary look and then grinned, "You like him," he said simply.  
  
Bulma glared at him and was about to give him a smart-alecky reply, but their food was brought over and she chose to stay quiet. "I don't like him," she hissed quietly.  
  
Sylph was eating quietly, looking from her brother to her sister. Bulma did like that guy, no matter what she said, but they would never get it out of her. But, Lex, he loved baiting her. "Is he attractive to you? And don't lie," he said seriously. "I can tell when you are lying," Lex said.  
  
Bulma slammed her hand down, hitting her fork and making it swing into the air and behind her with a chunk of scrambled egg. She gasped as it went to the other side and there was a grunt and then a curse. Bulma looked at her siblings in horror. "Shoot. Now I have to apologize," she said as she stood and moved to see who it had hit.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks as she looked into the eyes of her victim, he was prying egg from his black, flame like hair and with a nasty scowl on his face. "Oh, it's you," Bulma said flatly.  
  
"I should have known that you were some kind of klutz, why the hell did your fork end up in my hair?" Vegeta snapped as he glared at the blue haired model.  
  
"By sheer accident," Bulma said impatiently, she didn't want to end up arguing with this man, specially before she had breakfast and in public. "Look, I'm sorry ok, just forget that this even happened."  
  
"I think not," Vegeta said as he grabbed the remaining egg from his hair and then placed it in hers. "Have a nice breakfast," he said before he walked away from her before she literally exploded in rage.  
  
Bulma ran after him and caught him outside at his car. He had been the asshole that had stolen their parking earlier too. "Why do you have to be such a jerk?" she yelled at him.  
  
Vegeta looked at her without interest and shrugged, "Because you've been a bitch with me and I can't be the same thing. I explained to you that I wasn't peeping, but you're so hard-headed that you won't listen," he replied calmly.  
  
"A bitch?" Bulma asked calmly, "Then look at what this bitch is gonna do," she said as she walked over to his windshield and ran her hand, which was filled with scrambled eggs and spread it all over with deliberate slowness. "Have nice day!" Bulma said before she turned on her heel and walked back inside.  
  
Vegeta let out a nasty string of curses and got into his car, he'd get her back and good.  
  
Later That Same Day.........  
  
"Hey Jean-Carlo," Bulma greeted as she walked into his office at the agency.  
  
"Hi sweety. Did you get yourself a meeting with the people that wanted to see you?" he asked as he went through some photo images that were spread out in front of him on his large, black, marble desk.  
  
Bulma nodded, "With any luck, I can work with all the designers and products. But I'm aiming for the major things right now," she said as she looked down at the images from the fashion show, they were all amazing.  
  
"Do you want to see the best shot?" Jean-Carlo asked slyly, his hazel eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
Bulma nodded and he handed her the picture. She burst out laughing when her eyes took it in. "I can't believe they captured this!" she said between laughs.  
  
Jean-Carlo stood and walked over to her, pointing a thin finger at the picture. "Who were you glaring at?" he asked in amusement as he tapped the image of her face, which was turned away. She had an angry glare on her features and she was facing left.  
  
"I was glaring at the new photographer you hired. He was trying to see me naked backstage! And then when I saw him sitting in the front row, I wanted to jump off the walk-way to strangle him with my bear hands!" she said, making exaggerated arm movements.  
  
"You like Vegeta," Jean-Carlo said seriously, losing all humor.  
  
Bulma nearly fell backwards. "LIKE HIM?!" she exploded. "I CAN'T EVEN SEE HIM ON THE STREET WITHOUT WANTING TO RUN HIM OVER!" she screeched, the windows of the office quivering with her volume.  
  
Jean-Carlo sat back down in his large leather chair and tapped his chin in thought. "So you hate him?"  
  
Did she really hate a man that she knew nothing about? Bulma sent him an icy look and nodded slowly, her eyes darkening. "I can't stand him and maybe yes........ I hate him!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "You do know that there is a thin line between love and hate, right?"  
  
Bulma looked at him sharply, "Are you suggesting that I am in love with a man that I don't know, that has made my life a nightmare since the first time I set eyes on him?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Ever heard of love at first sight?"  
  
"I don't believe in love at first sight," she shot at him. "I do find him a bit attractive, but that's it," she said as she sat down and went through the other pictures that were on the desk.  
  
"Why don't you get to know him? You haven't been on a date in a long time, right?" he asked.  
  
"I am a busy woman. That is why I don't date. I don't want to date that moron, and I don't need you to tell me that I need to date!" she said in annoyance.  
  
"If you ask me, you need to get laid," he muttered under his breath as he went through his schedule.  
  
"I heard that," she hissed. Then she laughed softly, "Maybe I DO need to loosen up and have fun. I haven't been on a date in two years. But anyway, when is our next photo shoot?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
"In two days. For now, may I suggest that you have fun? Live your life. You are young and beautiful and you deserve a lot. Now get out there and find someone to take you out," he said as he pointed towards the door and picked up his phone.  
  
"Are you throwing me out?" Bulma asked half indignant, half amused.  
  
"Yes, now get your cute butt out there and find yourself a man!"  
  
Bulma giggled and stood, grabbing her expensive Gucci bag. "I know when I'm not wanted," she said as she stuck out her tongue at him and walked out the door.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Vegeta sat calmly in his chair, eyes trailing without much interest on the women that were walking, and in some cases running, about his entire studio. He was a wealthy man, and photography had always been his hobby, so the building that they were in was his. His apartment was on the last floor, and on the second was the studio.  
  
They were all beautiful, but non was enough to hold his attention for long. Not even Chichi, who had looks, but had not even approached him since she had arrived. He was thankful though, he wasn't one for small talk, and since they had broken up, they hadn't talked to each other. He sat there brooding to himself and a few minutes later, the annoying blue haired harpy walked in.  
  
She looked hideous, which Vegeta knew was a lie, even if she was dressed in a pair of baggy sweats and a large white T-shirt. She was make-up-less, her hair was in a low ponytail and she was wearing sunglasses.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he looked after her. 'You may have looks, but you won't be a match for me,' he thought with a wicked smirk. He had been so submerged in his thoughts that he didn't see the hand that was being waved in his face. "What?!" he asked in aggravation.  
  
"Oh Geta, you were off in your own universe and you didn't notice me!" a soft female voice whined.  
  
"What do you want Camryn?" he snapped.  
  
"We have the first models ready and you're over here daydreaming," the beautiful brunette said as her dark blue eyes sparkled. She loved getting him angry, which was something that didn't take much work to do.  
  
"I wasn't daydreaming. And even if I was, its non of your business," Vegeta said as he stood and he walked over to his equipment. "Alright, set them up and tell them how the poses are. I won't be doing any second shots," he commanded.  
  
Camryn nodded and flipped her feathery, long hair over her slim shoulder, beginning to instruct the models as to what they would be doing. Vegeta regarded all the women and concluded that they were beautiful, but he found himself waiting for one in particular.  
  
After they finished up with the first set of women, Vegeta walked over to the snack table and began to stuff his face while they waited for the next group of women.  
  
He was leaning against a wall, lounging quietly, when he watched her step out of the room the make-up artists and fashion people had kept her for the past hour and a-half. Those people could make miracles happen in such a short time! She looked absolutely stunning, her soft curves outlined by a tight cat suit that showed a generous amount of cleavage.  
  
Her long, pale, slender legs contrasted sharply with the navy blue color of her suit and boots that reached her thighs. Her long aqua hair had been cut in long layers and curled upwards, and she had navy blue highlights here and there. The long sleeves of her suit connected to gloves, and there was a large belt around her waist.  
  
Bulma walked with a grace that seemed to put all the other women to shame, then she turned to look at him and her dark eyelined eyes almost darkened to the color of her suit. "What the hell are you looking at?" she asked snootily.  
  
"Nothing much," he said flatly, turning his nose away from her.  
  
"I could say the same," Bulma said darkly. She looked at the table of goodies and sniffed lightly, everything looked delicious.  
  
"Try those," Vegeta said as he pointed at a plate with little puff balls that looked like they were made of bread.  
  
"Why? Did you manage to stuff it with poison so that you could kill me?" Bulma asked in a snobbish tone.  
  
"There you go, being an all around bitch with me again. Suit yourself, I was merely recommending you try something that tastes good," he shrugged and took a sip of his bottle of water.  
  
"Fine." Bulma sighed and took a little puff ball, putting it into her mouth.  
  
"Oh, and did I mention that they were extremely spicy?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened and very bravely ate the eye-watering little morsel. She grabbed a bottle of water before she walked away from him, giving Vegeta a good view of her backside as she went. He tried to hold in his chuckles and walked behind her, approaching his equipment.  
  
Camryn bounced over to them, she was feeling energetic and really loosened up. She loved her job, and most importantly, she loved working with the always grumpy Vegeta. "Alright, these shots are going to be taken with the blue screen behind you three. I will instruct you in how to pose, but the picture will be later completed. Then we will move on to the window and have a view of the city behind those shots, ok?" she asked.  
  
Bulma, 18 and Chichi nodded, all three wearing similar suits, but different style, cut, texture and color. Thankfully for Bulma, 18 stood between her and Chichi, so she didn't have the displeasure of brushing near her 'evil' step-sister.  
  
Vegeta tried to take deep steadying breaths as he watched the beautiful blue haired woman pose with ease, radiating beauty that not even Chichi could match. It seemed that the little spicy food-move hadn't even dazed her, she looked relaxed. He turned into professional mode and began to click away, in some pictures, zooming into her face.  
  
After he had shot all the required poses and backgrounds, they took a break. He still had two more sets of models to photograph, another change of outfit and then he would take pictures of all of them together. After that, they would be done for the day.  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you girls see the looks that the new photographer was giving Bulma?" 18 asked the other models that were there.  
  
One of them nodded, "Yeah, he was looking at you like a starving man looking at a juicy sirloin steak." They all laughed and made Bulma blush a deep shade of red.  
  
"That guy is a complete jerk. I've had the displeasure of talking to him a few times and he's a pompous and arrogant man. Besides, he's a pervert!" Bulma complained as a woman stood behind her and fixed her hair into a different style.  
  
"But you can't deny that he is a sight for sore eyes, can you?" Mina asked.  
  
"I didn't say that. But looks don't take away the flaws in his attitude," Bulma said smartly.  
  
18 then leaned over to whisper, "Did you see the looks that Chichi was giving him? They were kinda like the looks he was giving Bulma," she said conspiratorially.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened at this, "Chichi always went on and on about a boyfriend that was a photographer, she was like madly in love with him, but then he broke up with her. I wonder if this is the same guy, it would be too much coincidence, right?"  
  
Mina shrugged, "Maybe not. But he's too cute for her," she said in a annoyed tone.  
  
"Yeah, and Chichi likes to be the good looking one in the relationship," Bulma snickered.  
  
"You girls have so many interesting things to say about each other," the hair stylist said as she finished with Bulma's hair and moved on to do 18's straight locks.  
  
Bulma twirled in her chair and looked at her, "What do you mean with that Janet?" she asked curiously.  
  
Janet wagged a finger at her, "My lips are sealed. I don't talk about what they say about you," she said as she pointed towards the door. "And I don't talk about what you girls say when they're not here. But I will tell you that neither of you say nice things about each other," she said with a small laugh.  
  
"So....... Chichi is talking crap about me. Well, I'll just have to do something about that," Bulma said as she stood and walked over to the large room divider, where she would change into her next outfit.  
  
"What are you going to do?" 18 asked as Janet put her hair into puffy waves.  
  
"If that photographer had anything to do with Chichi, I will have to find out if she still feels something for him. If she does, then he'll be my way to get back at her. For every single thing that she has ever done to me," Bulma said darkly.  
  
"I thought you couldn't stand the guy," Mina called as she walked out from another divider, already dressed.  
  
"I can't stand him, but I might make the exception just to spite my dear sister off," Bulma replied as she came back out. The outfit she was wearing was an extremely long, jade-green dress that covered her bosom, but had a low dip in the cleavage. It was held up by a thin strap around her neck, and left mostly everything out in the open. Her back was completely bare and it had a slit from her mid-thigh down, showing off her long slender leg.  
  
Along with it she was wearing leather stilettos and a series of thin chains around her hips. Her long, straight hair was held up on one side by a jade flower pin, and her eyes were surrounded by greenish, glittering powder.  
  
Janet finished with 18's hair and she went over to dress herself. When she came out, she was wearing a dress the same color as Bulma's, but it was tube-top and it flared down from her hips to her calves. She was wearing green heeled sandals, and they had put in jade contacts to match her outfit. Her hair was in long waves over her shoulders and there was a long silver necklace around her neck, and green glitter over her collar bone and shoulders.  
  
"You think that he'll fall for you?" 18 asked as they walked out of the room and towards the new background that had been put up.  
  
"If I want him to, he will. But he looks like those type of men that don't fall easily. He looks stubborn," she whispered to 18 as they both stared at him.  
  
Vegeta glared at Bulma and turned to check his equipment for the next shots. What the woman was wearing made him want to turn back and stare, but he wouldn't give her the pleasure of seeing that he found her even remotely attractive.  
  
"He has a nice butt though," 18 whispered as they continued to stare at him.  
  
"He does," Bulma agreed as they walked to stand in front of the background. "Look at the way Chichi is looking at him, you were right!" she continued to whisper.  
  
"Are you planning on a way of murdering me while I turn my back on you?" a deep voice interrupted their whispering.  
  
Both women looked over and Bulma's eyes narrowed at Vegeta. "If I wanted to kill you, I'd do it face to face. I'd be delighted in seeing you suffer," she shot at him smugly.  
  
"How would you kill me? With your puny hands?" he mocked as he reached over and lifted her thin wrist. He dropped it quickly when he felt the soft silk of her skin, feeling a tingle run up his arm.  
  
Bulma blinked at him, feeling his somewhat rough hand on her wrist, she felt a spark run up the length of her arm and she contained a huge blush. "My hands may be puny, but I can do many things with them," she purred in low seductive tone.  
  
Vegeta blinked once and then smirked, "Just by looking at you, I'm sure you can," he said with hidden meaning.  
  
Bulma gasped at his words, she knew what he meant. How dare he insult her? "I don't know what kind of women YOU are used to dealing with, but judging by the way you act, they must not be too...... what's the word?.......... classy?" she trailed off when Camryn came over.  
  
"What are you kids talking about?" Camryn asked with a smile.  
  
"What a gentleman Vegeta really is," Bulma said sweetly, turning to walk away from them and towards 18. She had left her with Vegeta and had been watching them interact. She could tell that Bulma liked him, even though she said she didn't.  
  
Vegeta sneered to himself and glared at the woman next to him, "Let's get working. I want to get this over with as quickly as possible," he said as he set his camera on the tripod.  
  
Camryn looked from Vegeta to the blue haired model and frowned. "Women troubles?" she asked slowly.  
  
Vegeta stopped and then let out a dry chuckle, "I have no women troubles. But if I did, I wouldn't tell you," he said as he focused his camera and motioned for her to get the models ready.  
  
The brunette gave him a last look and then turned to the models that were waiting. These poses would be done as individuals, and then in a group. Bulma looked at Vegeta, not noticing the camera, and she fluttered her long lashes seductively.  
  
Vegeta tried to ignore her and he just clicked away with ease. She smiled and he faltered a bit, moving the camera away from his eyes, he stared at her for a few seconds. "Try to capture my beauty as much as you can, ok?" she asked him sweetly, startling him out of his thoughts.  
  
His features didn't even twitch, he just looked at her briefly and then returned to his camera. 'Tough nut to crack, this one,' Bulma thought with a soft sigh. 'But everything has a breaking point.' When he was done, he just turned away and walked over to replace the film of his camera.  
  
Bulma wanted so bad to take off her shoe and throw it at his head, but she stopped herself, walking towards some stools that had been set up for them. They had to lift their dresses so that they weren't wrinkled if they sat in chairs. 18 came over to sit next to her and she grinned, "He likes you," she whispered.  
  
Bulma scoffed, "He's too arrogant for my taste. I'm starting to think my plan over. I don't want to be on a short fuse 24-7 because of him. He's cute but........."  
  
The blonde raised an eyebrow, "But what?"  
  
Bulma looked at her seriously, "I don't think that I'm over what your brother did to me," she said sadly.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Could it be that Bulma really isn't over her ex? And what was it that he did to her that was so bad? Well, this chapter went fairly slow, but I can guarantee that the next one will be MUCH better. I appreciate your comments and would love to hear what you think about this chapter and I don't mind if you e-mail me.  
  
Have a good weekend and I'll see you guys soon!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	3. Flirts

Did you like the last chapter? Well, I hope you did. I just want to thank you for taking the time to read my fic and I won't keep you any longer with my babbling!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ, or any of the DBZ characters use in this work of fanfiction. They are legal property of Akira Toriyama and company..........  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Flirts  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"I'm not over what he did to me," Bulma repeated almost to herself.  
  
18 sighed and looked at her friend sadly. "I couldn't believe what he did either, but sometimes I think things happen for a reason."  
  
Bulma shook her head, "He left me broken, he took everything important to me. I'm afraid of getting hurt again," she said with a forced smile, not wanting her friend to see her pain.  
  
"I know that my brother hurt you deeply, and for that I hated him. But, how are you going to know when you've found the perfect man if you don't even try?" 18 asked.  
  
"I doubt that this one is going to be the perfect man for me," Bulma laughed.  
  
They were all called back to the shoot and Jean-Carlo came over, "Alright my sweets, these are the last shots and then we're done, ok?"  
  
Chichi stepped up, "When will we see the pictures?" she asked, not turning to look at Vegeta.  
  
"I'll have them ready in two days," he answered, looking her dead in the face with a defiant look on his own.  
  
"If that doesn't prove that he is her ex, then what will?" 18 asked Bulma softly.  
  
Bulma nodded in agreement, "I'll have to find out for sure," she whispered back.  
  
"Ok," Camryn said as she walked between all the women. "Will you please follow me and stand where I indicate you to," she said as she began to point out where the women would be standing and which way they had to face.  
  
"Why are you always frowning?"  
  
Vegeta looked up and scowled, "What's it to you woman? Last I heard, you hated my guts and I was a pervert. Why do you care?" he snapped.  
  
Bulma laughed softly, "Well I do hate your guts, AND you are a pervert, but I know for a fact that you are conscious of your good looks. Why mar them with that ugly frown?" she asked again, flipping her hair over a slim shoulder.  
  
He looked at her suspiciously, "Had I not seen the way you act normally, I'd say you were hitting on me." He smirked, "But I highly doubt that," he chuckled.  
  
She pursed her lips and narrowed her darkening blue eyes, "Don't feel too smug, I'm not hitting on you. But the looks you give me would suggest that very same thing to me," she said softly before walking away.  
  
Vegeta cursed, he had been caught. He'd have to be more careful when it came to this woman. She was sharper, cunning and more beautiful than any other that had crossed his life before. And there had been many.  
  
"Vegeta! Geez man, snap out of it," Camryn was in his face again. "The girls are all ready, and you're standing over here like a damn statue. Hurry up because I'm hungry," she hissed before she walked back to see if there were any flaws in the position of the models.  
  
He was done in a matter of minutes, and all the women went off to change their clothes and to leave. As he started to put away his things, he watched Bulma as she walked off with the blonde, both talking softly and sending glances his way.  
  
"He's into you," 18 giggled, "You'd make a cute couple with him. I'm serious."  
  
Bulma gave her an annoyed look, "We're just on the flirting stage, at least for me. Stop imagining things that may not even happen!" she said as they walked to their things and began to change. "I'm going to wash off my face," Bulma said as she walked away.  
  
18 looked at Bulma's bag and then checked to see if she was nowhere in sight, then she reached her hand in and pulled something out, placing it in her pocket. Then she grinned and walked to the rest room when Bulma came out.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Bulma asked when 18 came over to her.  
  
18 grinned, "How about we go get something to eat, I'm starving!" she said as she walked over to get her bag and then walked with Bulma towards the door.  
  
"That sounds great! This shoot didn't feel too long, but hours have passed," Bulma said.  
  
The blonde nodded and while on her way out, she brought something out of her pocket and dropped it on a couch that was near the door. She grinned at Bulma and they walked out the door without a backwards glance.  
  
At least her. Bulma on the other hand, turned and glanced at the photographer that was trying not to look at her either. 18 smirked and sent her friend an amused look. "Shut up!" Bulma whined as they walked into the elevator.  
  
"I didn't say anything!" the blonde said in her defense.  
  
"You didn't have to say anything. I saw that look you gave me and I'll tell you again, he may be cute, but he's not my type."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"So, when is your brother coming back from the trip? I want to see Ty," Bulma said as she and 18 sat in a nice restaurant having drinks and their lunch.  
  
18 nodded, "He'll be back Sunday morning. Ty is such a cutie! Last month, she had a ballet recital and she looked so beautiful," she smiled.  
  
Bulma sighed sadly, "I saw the recital. Your brother taped it and then sent it to me by mail. She did look beautiful, didn't she? I just wish that I could have been there to see her perform."  
  
"Don't feel bad Bulma. She's ok with my brother, he takes care of her as much as he can. Ty is happy, and I know that for you, that is what matters the most, right?" 18 asked her downhearted friend.  
  
Bulma nodded, "That is why I let her stay with him. Her happiness is a million times more important than mine. But enough........... I want to call my brother to say hi," she said as she went through her bag for her phone.  
  
18 tried not to giggle as she watched her friend dig her hand into the bag and not find her phone. Then she dumped all the contents onto the table and looked to see if she found it. "What's wrong?" she asked innocently.  
  
"I lost my phone!" Bulma cried in aggravation. "This is not my day!" she said as she leaned down and put her forehead on the table.  
  
"I have an idea. Why don't you call your cell to see if anyone found it?" 18 asked as she handed Bulma her own phone.  
  
Bulma huffed and took the phone, dialing her number. "I doubt that the person that has my phone is going to give it back-........" she trailed off as it rung a few times and then someone answered.  
  
"Hello?" A man's deep voice answered.  
  
"Who the hell is this?" Bulma snapped harshly.  
  
"You tell me. I don't even know who's phone this is," the voice in the other line snapped back.  
  
Bulma scoffed, "Tell me your name." His voice seemed awfully familiar.  
  
There was a snort on the other end, "You tell me yours first," he said in a suspicious tone.  
  
"My name is Bulma. Tell me your name now," she commanded.  
  
The man let out a sensuous, and low chuckle. "I can't believe this. I should have known that you would find some way of hearing my voice again," he said arrogantly.  
  
Bulma recognized him immediately. "Vegeta! What the hell are you doing with my phone?" she yelled.  
  
Vegeta growled in annoyance. "The phone was left here on my couch, and I don't know by who. Maybe it was all a ploy so that you could see me again, don't you think?" he asked her slyly.  
  
Bulma scoffed, "You think too much of yourself. Are you going to be home?" she asked snootily.  
  
"Why?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"To get my phone back, idiot! What, are you dense?"  
  
"If you were a man, I would have punched you for that remark," he replied calmly.  
  
"But I'm not a man, am I? Otherwise, you wouldn't have been staring at me the way you were," she said smugly.  
  
"Don't feel too smug. I've seen better," he said evilly. He knew that was a lie.  
  
"How dare you? You son of a-........"  
  
She was rudely cut off. "So what time are you coming over to get your phone? I don't have all day to wait for you, I have a life," he said.  
  
Bulma smirked to herself, "That's what you say. I really don't know if you have a life or not. Ok, I'll be by in a few minutes, bye!" she hung up with a laugh before he could utter another snappy word.  
  
18 looked at her in amusement and took back her phone. She needed to make a hasty retreat before Bulma realized that she had been the one responsible for the little phone maneuver and decided to knock her head off.  
  
"Juu......" Bulma began with a stern note in her voice, blue eyes narrowed and lips pursed into a tight line. She was angry, and 18 had to run. The way she said her name was usually in a happy tone, but right now, it was said in anger.  
  
"Well, look at the time. I have to go get my grocery shopping done," the blonde woman said as she took out a crispy bill and put it on a table. "My treat!" she said before she grabbed her bag and literally ran out, then she turned at the door and waved sweetly at Bulma.  
  
The blue haired woman cursed under her breath and then stood to go. She needed to get her phone.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"It took you long enough," Vegeta said as he opened the door for Bulma and then closed it when she walked in. His eyes traveling her backside once again.  
  
"I'm just here to get my cell. Can I have it back so that I can leave please?" she asked politely as she turned to look at him, assessing his looks slowly.  
  
Vegeta walked over to a table and then handed the small phone to her. Then for a few seconds, they stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Then Bulma looked around his place, this was the floor he lived on, and she nodded.  
  
"Nice place you have here," she said uncomfortably.  
  
He frowned, but then grunted, "What, do you want a tour?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Would you give me one?" Bulma asked softly, giving him a shy smile.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and nodded, "Fine," he said as he motioned for her to follow him.  
  
Bulma admired his taste. From the all black pool table in his den, the huge, flat screen, plasma TV in the living room, to the huge bed with the black silk sheets, it all screamed rugged style. "Did you hire someone to design this for you?" she asked him shrewdly.  
  
He sent her a smirk that made her heart flutter against herself, and he shook his head. "I don't think it is too hard to believe that I designed this myself," he said.  
  
Bulma smiled, and Vegeta had to remind himself to keep breathing. "You don't look like the type of man that takes the time to design his own apartment. That is why I asked. But its very nice, kudos on the great style," she said before she began to walk towards the door.  
  
"Listen......" he stopped her as she grabbed the doorknob. Bulma turned and looked at him expectantly. "Maybe, you would join me for dinner when you are not busy?" he stated, more than questioned. "As a sort of truce."  
  
Her blue eyes sparkled and she grinned slowly, being taken back to high school when boys wanted to ask her out and were too shy to do it. But Vegeta, he looked like a man that liked to take charge. Bulma liked that in a man, and more importantly, she liked Vegeta.  
  
"I would love that!" then she fished through her bag and took out a pen and paper. "Call me and we'll set up a date," she said as she wrote her phone number down and handed it to him. "Bye!" she said and he acknowledge her with a nod before she left his home.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"So you guys are going out on a date?" 18 asked Bulma incredulously. The blue haired woman nodded. "You don't have to thank me for stealing your cell and "leaving" it there. You can thank me after your date," 18 said as she crossed her arms over her chest smugly.  
  
Bulma glared at her. "You should thank ME, for not wanting to kick your ass the way you deserve for pulling a stunt like that!" she hissed in a soft tone as they walked into the gym at the agency.  
  
18 smirked and walked over to the weights, while Bulma went for the treadmill. "But had I not done it, you wouldn't be going out with that beef cake," she said as she started to warm up with the smallest weight.  
  
Bulma set the pace to slow and increased it by the minute, "We're going out on Friday. I just hope that Jean-Carlo doesn't make us do anything that prevents me from going out with that cutie," she said between breaths.  
  
Her blonde friend just sent her a knowing smile and continued her work-out, Bulma liked that guy and she could see it in his eyes, Vegeta liked her too. They'd make a cute couple, if they gave it time.  
  
About two hours later, Jean-Carlo walked into the gym and called the attention of the group of women, stopping their work-out. "Ladies. We have a new show and photo shoot next week. You will be modeling for Tommy Hilfiger along with an agency of male models. We are going to have a meeting with the guys tomorrow morning, so be here early."  
  
"Are they cute?" one girl asked eagerly.  
  
"Have patience, you'll see them tomorrow, so I recommend that you all look your best," Jean-Carlo said with a grin.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and walked over to the weights as 18 walked over to the punching bag. "So where are you guys going to go for your date?" 18 asked as she began to punch.  
  
"I don't know yet. We talked yesterday and he said that he would pick me up and take me somewhere, but he wouldn't tell me where. He said he wants it to be a surprise," Bulma said with a small grin.  
  
"Bulma don't lie to me! You like him, just admit it and stop arguing with me. Besides, I'm your best friend," 18 trailed off, a hurt look on her pretty features.  
  
Her blue haired friend smiled and shook her head, "Don't look so hurt. I'm sorry Juu, you ARE my best friend. And YES I AM going to admit that I like him, happy now?" Bulma asked with a mock glare on her face.  
  
"Very!" 18 said with a smirk. Then they watched as Chichi entered the gym and began to walk towards the weights. 18 gasped loudly, "Bulma, are you really going out with VEGETA?" she asked, her voice raising in volume as she uttered the last words.  
  
Bulma glared at the blonde, but she knew what she was up to. "Oh yeah, he said that he was going to take me to the most romantic place on Friday. He's just such a fine looking man," she told her friend, watching in satisfaction as Chichi stiffened and after a moment, began to work out.  
  
18 giggled and began to punch the bag again, her long hair swinging with her movements. "I hope you guys have a good time. If you feel that he's the one that will make you happy, don't let the opportunity pass you by, ok?" she asked between breaths.  
  
"Yeah, Juu. Thanks for being a good friend," Bulma said as she changed to some heavier weights and stopped talking so that she could breathe with her exercise.  
  
"After your date, you are going to give me all the details, right?" 18 turned to look at her.  
  
Bulma snickered and nodded. She really felt giddy about going out on a date after so much time had passed. Vegeta was a very handsome man and very dark in the same breadth. There was a mystery about him that intrigued her. She couldn't wait to know more about him.  
  
18 was right, Bulma thought as her step sister turned to briefly glare at her. 'I like him, and I like him a lot,' she thought to herself with a light smile, not caring much for what the dark haired woman thought.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Hello?" Camryn asked as she answered the phone of Vegeta's studio.  
  
"Hey Camryn, this is Bulma Briefs. Yeah, Vegeta told me to call you and ask you for the number of the restaurant that he is going to take me to on Friday. Will you be nice enough to give it to me?"  
  
"Well, he really didn't give me the address, but I can give you the name and you can find the address for yourself," Camryn answered suspiciously.  
  
"That's fine," she responded.  
  
"Ok, he said that he had made reservations at 'Alpenglow Stube'. I thought he was going to pick you up?" Camryn said.  
  
"Thank you so much, bye," she said as she hung up the phone. Chichi sneered to herself. How could someone possibly find her voice similar to Bulma's? They had nothing in common and it was absurd.  
  
But, she had gotten what she wanted. Chichi smirked to herself and then picked up the phone once again. She needed to get the address of the restaurant that Bulma and Vegeta would be going to. "Oh Chi, you are evil," she whispered to herself. She had a plan to get back at her stepsister, and she was sure that nothing would go wrong.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Next Morning..........  
  
"You think Vegeta is going to be here too?" 18 asked Bulma as they walked towards their cars from the juice place they had just gone to.  
  
Bulma sighed, "I don't know, I haven't talked to him since the day we spoke about our date. Maybe he will be there," she said with a minor shrug. "Alright, I'll meet you at the agency."  
  
"Alright B," 18 said as she stepped into her black Navigator and revved the engine. They both drove the short distance and arrived at the agency, parking their cars and stepping out to go meet some male models.  
  
"Do you think I over-dressed?" Bulma asked as she pointed to herself. She was wearing a thin dress made of sheer material with two layers that clung to her body softly. Thin straps fell over her shoulders, and the skirt was in uneven layers that went from her knees to her calves. She wore a simple pair of heels with a strap over her toes and one that crossed at her ankles and around, a handbag, and a pair of thin bracelets at her wrists, with her hair in soft waves.  
  
18 shook her head. "We're models and as so, we should never get caught looking less than our best. Besides, we're about to meet handsome men," she said smartly, twirling a strand of her blonde hair from her high-ponytail in her index finger. She was wearing a sparkling, white halter top, and a pair of white, shinning Capri's with white sandals with small heels.  
  
Bulma thought about that and nodded, "I can't wait to see-.........." she trailed off as a man opened the door for them and smiled. Behind them there were two other guys and they were all simply stunning.  
  
The tallest one had the longest, spikiest hair they had ever seen, and he was nicely muscled too. Behind him stood a guy who was as equally good looking, he also had long haired spikes, but they only reached his mid- back, he had a nice body and a flirtatious look on his face. The guy in the back, well he was handsome and also as tall, but with a mysterious air about him. He was of a dark tan and tall, with wild spikes of hair that fanned out like a sort of star.  
  
"Good morning beautiful ladies," the tall man rumbled with a grin.  
  
"Morning!" Both women replied in unison as they walked into the agency, followed by the tall gorgeous men.  
  
"You guys are the models we're waiting for?" 18 asked.  
  
The tall one nodded and extended his hand, "My name is Raditz, nice to meet you." They shook hands and the other men stepped forward.  
  
"I'm Yamcha," said the second guy, grabbing Bulma's hand and laying a soft kiss upon it.  
  
She smiled and looked at the guy in the back, he was cute. "Hello, my name is Turles," he said as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Bulma," she said to all of them.  
  
"And I'm 18," the blonde said. "You guys ready for the upcoming show?" she asked as they walked towards the sitting room.  
  
Raditz and Turles nodded, while Yamcha kept his eyes glued to the blue haired beauty. "I really hope I get to work with you," he whispered to Bulma.  
  
"We'll have to see what Jean-Carlo has to say. But it would be nice to work with guys for a change. Frankly, it gets a bit boring when you only have to compete with other girls, with guys, I guess it brings on a challenge," she said with a smile.  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" Yamcha asked slyly.  
  
"Why?" Bulma asked, trying to hide a small blush.  
  
"I'd be surprised if a beautiful woman like you doesn't have men fawning at her feet," he said.  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth, Bulma watched as Vegeta walked into the agency and past her. His eyes traveled the length of her body and Bulma's mouth went dry. She blinked once and then turned to look at the man next to her. "Come again?" she asked a bit in a daze.  
  
Yamcha watched the shorter man flash him a dark scowl and then keep on his way. He noticed Bulma's reaction and how a light blush was covering her fair cheeks. "I see," he whispered softly.  
  
Bulma frowned, "What? I have no boyfriend."  
  
"Then who is he?" Yamcha asked as he nodded towards the short man that was standing in a corner, looking bored with everything surrounding him.  
  
Bulma shrugged, "There's nothing going on," she said nonchalantly.  
  
"Then you wouldn't mind if I ask you out one of these days?" he asked playfully.  
  
She turned to look at Vegeta briefly, and then shook her head. "No, that would be great. But first I need to have some spare time. I'm new at this agency and offers have been raining on me to work," she smiled.  
  
"No problem," Yamcha said with a flirtatious grin. Then he grabbed his phone, "Do you want to give me your number and get down mine?" he asked.  
  
Bulma nodded and took out her own phone. They exchanged numbers and then Bulma walked over to sit next to her blonde friend, who was having a nice conversation with Turles. He excused himself and said that he was going to meet the rest of the models.  
  
"You gave him your number?" 18 asked with a shake of her head.  
  
Bulma nodded and then shrugged, "Vegeta and I are not serious. We haven't even gone out on our first date, yet. There's no wrong in going out with different guys," she whispered softly. Then she elbowed her friend, "What about this cutie?"  
  
18 laughed softly, "He's cute, but he's a little conceited," she said with a sigh.  
  
Bulma nodded, "All male models are conceited. Well, maybe with the exception of that guy Raditz, he's cute and laid-back. He seems like a guy that is conscious of his looks, but he doesn't give it too much importance," she said.  
  
"Wow, analyzing these guys are we?" 18 asked shrewdly.  
  
"Yeah. Like that Yamcha guy, he's another one that thinks that his good looks are going to get him everything. I could tell by the way he conducts himself," Bulma said smartly.  
  
Then, they watched as a group of exotic looking men walked into the agency. The one that was most fetching, was a blue skinned man. He had long, green hair and amber colored eyes. After him came a tall guy with spiky hair, and a nice, muscular body. There was a tall guy that was bald and with a third eye on his forehead, and a short bald guy with little dots on his forehead. One that looked strange was a red-skinned man with white hair and black eyes. They were all cute.  
  
Chichi was already there, with the other models sitting with her and she looked absolutely at home with Yamcha flirting with her and occasionally running his hands through her long dark hair.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and then stood to walk over to Vegeta. He had moved over to the food table and was picking at some things with a light sniff. He looked at her briefly and pointed at a plate, "Try those," he chuckled.  
  
"Why? Are they spicy too?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "No, but they are really sweet. You'll have to work your ass off to lose those extra calories," he said as he pinched her stomach.  
  
Bulma gasped in indignation, smacking his hand away and laughing, "How dare you? Are you insinuating that I'm fat? First, you say that I am skin and bones, and now I'm fat?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "No. Everything is nicely put together," he said as he eyed her form.  
  
She blushed and looked away from him, noticing that Chichi was glaring at her. 'Stuff it sister. This man slipped from your grasp and it's too late to want him back,' Bulma thought with a small smirk of her own. She leaned over and pressed a small kiss to his cheek and picked up what he had offered her, trying and nodding at its sweet taste. She grinned as she walked back to her wide-eyed, blond friend.  
  
Jean-Carlo walked into the room and clapped, getting everyone's attention. "Ok children. I assume that you all have met each other?" there were noises of agreement and he nodded. "Ok, we will have to work our butts off today, tomorrow, Saturday and early Sunday. Get this...... the show is Sunday night!"  
  
"Isn't that a little too soon? I mean, if we rehearse a little too much, then we will be exhausted by Sunday," Mina said thoughtfully.  
  
Jean-Carlo nodded, "We will work hard but I won't have you work 'til you drop. You will have chances to rest, and even to sleep if you'd like, but we must be ready for Sunday. This will prove to designers and to the press that you are all the best that are out there," he said with a grin towards Bulma and 18.  
  
"How are we going to model? Who's going to be there?" Chichi asked.  
  
"At rehearsal, you will all walk with each guy and I, along with Camryn, will determine who goes best with who. As for who is going to be there, everybody. The press, movie stars, other designers, you name it, they'll be there," Jean-Carlo said. "If all questions have been answered, then let's go," he said as he nodded towards the door.  
  
Bulma and 18 walked slowly towards the door and Bulma hung back to wait for Vegeta. "Are you going with us?" she asked with interest.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "I have to see the place and know where the best place to be positioned for photographing will be," he said.  
  
"Hmmm, in case I don't have the chance to speak to you again, I'll see you tomorrow," she said with a sweet smile.  
  
Vegeta's breath caught in his throat at the sheer beauty of her face, her big, blue eyes, sparkling and framed with long lashes. He gulped lightly and nodded, then he stopped her and brought her slim hand to his lips. "Think about me all day," he said with a smirk.  
  
'I will!' Bulma said as her heart fluttered, but instead she answered, "Only if you think of me." Then 18 pulled her away and she waved good-bye to Vegeta. He gave her a nod and walked off to his own car.  
  
Chichi watched it all with a dark wave of jealousy rolling though her. 'Vegeta was mine, Bulma. I took your husband from you, I can take the next guy from you too. You have no idea what is in store for you,' she thought with a smug smirk as she stepped into her car and began to drive.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
So, Vegeta and Bulma are being civil to each other and I bet you guys thought that 18 was a little thief, huh? By the way, can you guys guess who Ty is? There are so many questions, so little space to answer them in.  
  
Chichi is a real biatch, isn't she? (By the way, I spelled biatch like that on purpose) So, what do you guys think she has planned against her poor stepsister? He he he, sorry but you will have to wait for the next chapter, which will cover Bulma and Vegeta's date.  
  
I won't tell you anymore because I want you guys to be surprised. So, let me know what you thought about this chapter or the story in general, and I will try to have the next chapter out soon!  
  
Byebye  
  
~!Joey!~ 


	4. First Date

Hey, hey! How are you guys doing? I trust that good. Well, I want to thank you all for the reviews you left for the last chapter, AND for waiting so long for me to update. I really like the way this story is going. The only warning that I can give is that Vegeta will be kind of OOC in some chapters, but in others, he is still his grumpy self.  
  
I won't keep you guys any longer, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter the way I enjoyed it when I was writing it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters used in this fanfiction  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
First Date  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Friday Night.............  
  
Bulma paced her apartment nervously. Her sister and 18 were watching her with amused looks on their faces from their seats on the red velvet sofa that was large and almost curved around the whole circular living room.  
  
"Bulma, relax!" Sylph said with a laugh as she sat with Patches on her lap, petting the purring cat.  
  
"I can't just simply relax! This is my first date in a very long time! What if I make a fool of myself? What if I fall flat on my face? Or if after dinner there is something stuck between my teeth while we talk and he sees?" she whined as she threw her arms into the air in exaggeration.  
  
18 looked at her coolly, "There won't be," she reassured her friend. "Just have a good time and get to know this guy, ok?" she asked Bulma sternly, daring her to keep whining.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath and released it slowly, "Ok. I'm relaxing," she said as she turned to look at the clock. "How do I look?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Absolutely beautiful. Remember Bulma, you're a model and you have natural beauty. But, if you're actually worrying about how HE will see you, I assure you that there is no need to worry," Sylph said happily.  
  
Her older sister smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you sis, I just hope that everything goes smooth tonight," Bulma said softly.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why do you look so visibly stressed?"  
  
"Stuff it, Kakarot. I don't want to hear anything right now," Vegeta snapped as he paced his sunken living room.  
  
"Is it possible that you are nervous about going out with this girl, Bulma, tonight?" Goku asked as he took a sip of his Chivas on the rocks. He had been watching his friend for the past half-an-hour, as he paced like a lion around his living room, and frankly it was making him dizzy. Or maybe it was just the alcohol that he had been consuming for the past hour.  
  
"There is nothing to be nervous about, Kakarot. I will admit that she is a beautiful woman, but there is no interest there," Vegeta said with a shrug. "By the way, do you think this suit is appropriate for tonight?"  
  
Goku smirked, "You worried that she won't think that you look handsome enough for her?" he asked slyly, a happy yip from beside him seemed to agree.  
  
Vegeta glared at him and bared his teeth in a sneer at the dog sitting next to Kakarot. "Stuff it mutt, I didn't ask your opinion," he snapped at the Golden Retriever dog that belonged to him. He then turned to one of the mirrors that was near the chimney to fix his tie. "I don't care if I look good enough, but her, it's a different thing. She better look good enough for me," he whispered the last part mostly to himself.  
  
"So which car are you taking? If you want to make an impression, I suggest you take the Mazarati Spider," Goku said wisely, smiling absently to himself. If he knew his friend, and he did, no matter what Vegeta said, he was trying to impress this Bulma girl.  
  
Vegeta thought about it for a moment and nodded, "You're right," he said as he looked at his Rolex. "I expect you to be gone before I get back. If there is anything to say about this dinner, I will tell you tomorrow while we train," Vegeta said. "And you," he pointed to the dog, "You better stay off my bed if you know what's good for you," he said as he grabbed a set of keys from the wall by the door and walked out.  
  
"Good luck!" Goku quipped with a chuckle before Vegeta got into the elevator and left.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DING, DONG.  
  
Bulma jumped and suddenly ran into the kitchen to get a drink of water for her suddenly dry throat. "Relax!" 18 yelled as she stood and walked over to get the door. She grinned at Vegeta and opened the door for him to step into Bulma's apartment.  
  
He gave her a nod of acknowledgment and walked in, taking in the nicely decorated place. It all showed her style, but it was too girly for his taste. "Is she ready?" Vegeta asked a bit impatiently.  
  
A young girl, like a bluer version of Bulma, walked over to him and extended her hand. "I'm Sylph, Bulma's younger sister, and you must be Vegeta, I've heard so much about you," she grinned.  
  
Vegeta smirked and shook her hand, "I suppose that your sister told you all about the incident at the fashion show? So I will deduce that you haven't heard many good things about me," he said flatly.  
  
"That's what you would think, but-...." Sylph trailed off as she watched Bulma walk into living room from the kitchen.  
  
Bulma took one good look at what Vegeta was wearing and had to remind herself to breathe. He was wearing a stylish black suit, with a black shirt, and a black silk tie with a pin of a silver 'V' holding it to his shirt. His shoes were also black, and brightly shinned. He looked absolutely handsome.  
  
Vegeta was very much reminding himself to breathe also. She looked beautiful! She was wearing a navy top that left her shoulders bare and was held up by a thin string that went around her neck and through a small loop between her bosom, it looked like a bustier.  
  
Along with that, she wore long, silk dress pants, and a pair of navy blue Dior heels. Her hair was straight and loose and it fell down her slim back like heavy silk. She wasn't wearing much make-up, but she still managed to make her blue eyes stand out and her lips look luscious with pink gloss.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said as she grabbed her bag and walked with him towards the door.  
  
Vegeta merely nodded and then a smirk curled at his lips. "Did you hire someone to decorate your place?" he mocked.  
  
Bulma laughed softly and shook her head, "My sister and I decorated it ourselves. But I'm sorry, the tour will have to be postponed for another day," she said as she waved at her sister and friend and walked out the door, followed by Vegeta.  
  
"You guys have fun!" 18 said as she and Sylph watched them leave from the door. Bulma turned momentarily and gave them a glare, and then she and Vegeta stepped into the elevator.  
  
"Camryn told me that you called her asking for the restaurant we were going to. Why?" he sounded peeved.  
  
Bulma frowned, "I haven't spoken to her since the last photo shoot and I have no idea where we are going," she said in complete confusion.  
  
"That's a pretty convincing look on you face, but you are very crafty," Vegeta said.  
  
"Vegeta," she started, not wanting to get angry even before their date started. "I have not talked to Camryn, if I would have wanted to know where we were going, then I would've bugged you until YOU told me," she said seriously.  
  
"Then you're telling me that someone who pretended to be you, called to find out where were going? Why?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"I don't know," she said as they stepped out of the elevator and walked outside towards his car. "Maybe it was someone who wants to know where we are going, some reporter maybe." She took one good look at his car and whistled, "Nice!" she complimented.  
  
"Very," Vegeta said as he stared at her. Then he walked over and pressed button on his keys and the doors unlocked. He opened the door for her, and Bulma smiled as she looked at what was on the seat.  
  
Bulma picked up the red rose gingerly and smelled its sweet perfume, then she got into his car and Vegeta closed the door, walking around to get into the driver's seat. "Thank you, for the flower," she said softly.  
  
He merely nodded and then took off. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, trying not to smile as he tried to ignore her gaze. He was very nice to look upon. He had looks, style, talent in photographing, and by the looks of it, a lot of money. Bulma waited patiently as he drove, not daring to ask questions.  
  
Then, they arrived at a large restaurant that was located almost at the top of a mountain. Vegeta handed the car over to the valet and he offered her his arm before they walked into the fancy building  
  
"I have a reservation under Vegeta Ouji," he told the waiter at the door.  
  
The man checked his list and then nodded, picking up two menu's and the wine card. "Follow me, Sir, Madam," he said as he began to walk with them towards their table.  
  
Bulma looked around, there was a large bar outside on one of the huge balcony's, while inside, there was a dance floor and a man playing the piano and a woman singing in a soft, lyrical voice.  
  
Vegeta pulled out her chair and Bulma sat down, wondering WHY he was being such a gentleman with her after they had been so rude to each other before. Then he walked around and sat in front of her. The waiter left them to look at the cards a moment.  
  
"What are you up to?" Bulma asked him slowly, looking at him with one eye narrowed.  
  
He looked at her and rolled his eyes, "Would you rather I be rude with you and insult you every second of the day? Because if you do, I could easily manage that," he told her seriously.  
  
Bulma shook her head and grinned, "I mean, we have been uncivil and absolutely contemptuous with each other. Now we're here, about to have a romantic dinner together and you are being a gentleman with me. What's happening?"  
  
Vegeta stared into her eyes for a moment, then they were interrupted by the waiter. "Pardon me, but will you be ordering your drinks?"  
  
Bulma gave the drink card a quick scan and handed it to Vegeta. "I will have a Cherry Blossom," she said.  
  
Vegeta closed the drink and wine card and leaned back a little, "I'll have a Barracuda."  
  
The man nodded and walked away, leaving them alone to their conversation again. "Well, to answer your previous question, as far as I can see, we are only having dinner," he replied shrewdly.  
  
Bulma laughed and nodded, looking through the menu. "Its a start," she said almost under her breath, missing the smirk that flashed across Vegeta's face. "What do you recommend?" she asked.  
  
Vegeta looked through the menu, "I doubt that you want to eat a large steak," he chuckled at the frown on her face. "So I would recommend the Chicken Dijonnaise," he said.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Ok, I'll try that and see if your taste of food is as good as your style," she teased.  
  
He eyed her over the menu and just tried not to grin to himself. The waiter brought over their drinks, took their orders and then left again. Bulma looked towards the dance floor and watched the couples dancing with a half- hearted smile, missing the fact that Vegeta had stood and had removed his blazer.  
  
His hand took hers and tugged lightly, "Dance with me." It was a soft command.  
  
Bulma looked up at him and silently stood, following him as he walked with her hand in his towards the dance floor. "You know how to dance?" Bulma asked him quietly.  
  
Vegeta grunted and placed his hands on her waist as she placed hers on his shoulders. "Yes, I know how to dance, and don't ask me how," he said quickly.  
  
She nodded and relaxed against his hard body, for the first time noticing just how muscled he really was. Under the black shirt, she could feel his hard muscles as they moved against her. He smelled wonderful, Bulma thought as she took a light sniff of the fragrance that seemed to surround him.  
  
The singer stepped off the stage, but the pianist kept playing a nice ballad and Bulma moved her arms to wrap them around Vegeta's neck. "Tell me about yourself," she whispered against his ear.  
  
"What do you want to know?" he asked as his hands moved to the small of her back.  
  
"Who are you? How old are you? How did you become a photographer? Do you have any more family? Any love interests hidden behind that stoic face of yours?" she asked as she looked into those endless, raven eyes.  
  
Vegeta sighed and almost absently swept his hand up to tuck some stray hair behind her right ear. "I am twenty-three years old. Photography is something my mother has always loved. She taught me all there was to now from the time I turned five. My father didn't like that, and he made me get a degree in business, but after that, I turned completely to photography. I have no siblings, but my parents are still around, and I have a few uncles and cousins. And no, I have no 'love' interests," he said slyly.  
  
"But I am assuming that you have had many, right? You don't look like the type of guy that likes to be alone on a Friday or Saturday night."  
  
Vegeta gave a smart chortle, "I will admit that there have been many, but only as company so that I don't spend my time boring my ass off at home. Non have ever been too serious, except for one, but that is a subject that I don't want to venture into right now," he said.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Fine, fine, I won't touch that subject. So, do you live alone?" she asked as she relaxed completely against him and lay her head against his cheek.  
  
"Yes. I rather live alone than with a woman. When things go wrong and you live with someone, you have to go through the hassle of moving them out, hearing them whine, and just plain bothering you."  
  
"You sound like you know," she whispered.  
  
"I do, but I don't want to talk about it," he said.  
  
Bulma laughed, "Right. The touchy subject thing."  
  
"What about you?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I wanted to be a model since I was small. My mother and father always said that if I set my mind to it, then I would get it done. She helped me as a child, and my sister and I participated in a few commercials when we were both little. I at least was able to see the look of pride and happiness on her face at seeing her little girl live her dream before she died. But my father didn't even get the chance to see my brother and I grow up," Bulma's voice cracked.  
  
Vegeta pulled back slightly and noticed that her lovely blue eyes were filled with standing tears. "Did they die recently?" he asked quietly.  
  
She shook her head, "My father died when there was an explosion in his lab nearly ten years ago. He was a scientist. And my mother, she died four years ago in a plane crash, and I miss her so much," Bulma whispered, trying with all her might to hold her tears at bay. She didn't want to cry in front of him, for some reason, she pictured him as the kind of man that didn't tolerate mushy feelings.  
  
"I have no words to help the hurt, but all you have to know is that she watches you and keeps you safe. Do not mourn her because, even if I never knew your mother, I bet that she was a woman that would want to see you strong, remembering her for who she was," Vegeta said seriously, running his thumbs under her eyes to dry her tears.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered as she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Are you going to stop being a weakling now?" he asked her with a small smile.  
  
Bulma managed a small laugh, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I doubt that you want to hear and watch me cry about someone you don't even know. Let's go onto something else," she whispered, returning his smile.  
  
Vegeta sighed and nodded, wrapping his arms around her once again in a more comforting embrace. "Alright, you tell me about your love interests."  
  
She stiffened in his arms and stopped moving with him, "I can't believe this."  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked. "Its only fair, you asked me about mine."  
  
"No, it's not your question. Chichi just walked in......... with my ex. He came back early," Bulma replied coldly.  
  
"Your ex?" Vegeta asked flatly, turning them around so that Bulma's back was to them. "What the hell is that wench doing here?" he growled.  
  
"You know my step sister. Was she the love interest that you refuse to talk about?" she asked him tartly.  
  
Vegeta looked at her darkly, but then noticed that her eyes were once again filled with tears. "He had a great impact in your life didn't he?" he asked quietly.  
  
"He-....... I........" Bulma was at a loss of words because that was precisely what he had done to her. Impacted her life and almost destroyed it.  
  
They were interrupted as the couple walked over to them, Chichi's face in a triumphant smile. The man next to her, blinking a few times as he took in Bulma and the fact that she was being held by another man. He regarded her coolly, ice blue eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"What a coincidence to find you two here. Hi, Vegeta," Chichi said as she leaned over and pecked him lightly on the cheek. Bulma watched with interest as Vegeta tried to force his face to not move away from her lips.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce us Bulma?" the man asked in a slow, taunting tone.  
  
Bulma tried not to glare at them and forced a smile unto her face, "Oh yes of course. Vegeta, this is 17, 17 this is Vegeta," she said in a flat voice.  
  
17 extended his hand to shake Vegeta's, but the shorter man sneered at him and turned to take Bulma's hand in his. "We will take our leave. We were having a very pleasant date before we were interrupted," he said as he pulled Bulma along and they walked back to their table.  
  
Bulma giggled lightly, "That was completely rude of you, but I applaud your shrewdness," she said as they sat, noticing now that the food had been placed already. "This smells delicious."  
  
Vegeta nodded and took a sip of his drink, "Tell me about him woman, why does he affect you so?" he asked as he looked into her downhearted eyes.  
  
"After dinner, I don't want to ruin our appetite," she said as she opened her napkin and set it at her lap.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Very well."  
  
So they ate in relative silence, just glancing at each other briefly through their meal. Vegeta tried to ignore the couple that were sitting across the room staring at them intently, the look on the other man's face angering him for no apparent reason. When they were done, he decided to break the silence.  
  
"Why does he look at you that way?" Vegeta asked in annoyance, but not at her.  
  
"Which way?" she asked a bit dumbly.  
  
"As if he is your spurned ex lover that is still in love with you," he replied.  
  
Bulma blinked at Vegeta and began to fidget with the napkin in her lap, one hand twirling the red straw in her drink. "If I tell you about him, will you tell me about Chichi?" she asked slowly.  
  
He nodded, "But not here, not while I have to look at her face," he seemed to growl softly.  
  
"Ok, maybe we can have a few drinks at your place," Bulma said care-free. Vegeta nodded again. "Well....... he's not a spurned ex lover, he was more than that. I was married to him for about a year and-a-half, but it didn't work out. I was too young," she said with a small shrug.  
  
"How old were you?" he asked with interest. If he had to estimate, she looked to be twenty-one or twenty-two.  
  
"I was sixteen, about to turn seventeen," she replied dryly.  
  
"And you legally married?" he asked incredulously.  
  
Bulma nodded, "My parents consented, that is, my mother and step-father, because I could not be talked out of it. I thought I was in love and that he was the perfect man, but he wasn't. He is five years older than me, and at the time, it didn't seem like much, but there was a big difference."  
  
"I'm surprised they didn't press that as statutory rape," Vegeta said in distaste.  
  
"Since I and my parents agreed to it, there were no problems. It didn't last long thanks to Chichi, she was constantly interfering with our lives, even after......... even after we found out that I was pregnant," she said softly.  
  
"You have a child?" Vegeta asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Yes, she was four months old when we separated, and she was two when he took her. Now she's five years old. He and Chichi destroyed my life. He took my daughter from me, and Chichi took him from me. After we divorced, he won full custody of Ty and I was the one that could only see her a few weekends every month," she whispered, and the tears came.  
  
"Didn't you appeal?" Vegeta asked sternly.  
  
Bulma nodded, "I was stupid enough to wait for a year, and so far, it has gotten me nowhere. My career is in full blast and sometimes I think that she is better off with him than with me," she said as she dried away her tears and took a sip of her drink so that the alcohol would give her the courage to keep going.  
  
Vegeta watched her quietly, wondering how a woman could go through all that and still be so spirited. She was strong-willed he could tell that right off the bat. But she had gone through much in her short life. "When does your step-sister come into all of this? Has she been with him long?"  
  
"Oh, Chichi wanted him since I started to date him. We were in competition since we met in Jr. High, and things got worse when our parents married. Right after he and I divorced, she went on a full blown attack and they got together. She moved in to live with him two years ago. She spends more time with my daughter than I do. He's a bastard, I know that now. But a man will be a man, I guess."  
  
"No matter what kind of man he is, if he has honor and respect, a man will not cheat on his woman, no matter what," Vegeta told her with a scowl. "He had the balls to steal your daughter and then fuck your sister, pardon if I'm so blunt and using words like this on a first date, but it is absurd that you lay down and let that poor excuse for a man take away your life," he said nastily.  
  
"It has taken a lot for me to talk about this tonight. Not even my little sis gets me to talk this much about my past, and she's like a best friend to me, right after 18. Who by the way happens to be 17's twin," Bulma said.  
  
"You want to get those drinks now?" he asked as he called the waiter over and handed him his card.  
  
Bulma nodded, "I would sure like that right now. Besides, I need to hear your story," she smiled.  
  
"How about I do something to cheer you up?" he asked in a conspiratorial whisper.  
  
"What?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Do you know what car he drives?"  
  
Bulma shook her head, "No, but I can find out," she said as she looked into her bag and reached in to retrieve her cell.  
  
"You do that and wait for me outside, I will meet you by his car," Vegeta said as the waiter came back and gave him his card. He stood and walked towards the kitchen of the restaurant.  
  
Bulma dialed and on her way out, shot Chichi and 17 a cold and ruthless look. "Hey 18....... no everything is fine............. I need you to do me a favor and tell me what kind of car your brother drives............ Red? Are you sure? Ok............ I'll tell you later, I'm going to Vegeta's place for some drinks," she said before she hung up and walked outside towards the parking lot.  
  
Vegeta walked after her a few minutes later, "Ok which one is it?" he asked.  
  
"18 said that he drives a red Porsche convertible," Bulma said.  
  
"Come on," he said as they walked towards the car and spotted it under a tree. A few minutes later, the bus boy ran over to them and handed him a bottle and a box. Unfortunately, the hood of the car was in place.  
  
"What is that? What are you going to do?" Bulma asked with a grin.  
  
"I'm going to egg his car," Vegeta said as he opened a box of MANY eggs, he offered her one and she shook her head.  
  
"I am not going to get busted for vandalism buddy. If I weren't a model, then I would gladly join you and even pop the tires and stuff a potato in the exhaust pipe, but this is too risky and I know for a fact that there will be surveillance here," she said smartly.  
  
"Suit yourself, but you are still an accomplice," Vegeta said before he lunged the first egg.  
  
Five minutes Later.........  
  
"Oh my gosh! Is this really his car? The eggs seem to be drying," Bulma whispered as she watched him open a bottle of honey. "What are you going to do with that?" she asked softly.  
  
"Just watch and learn," he said as he poured it onto the door handle and under it. He did the same to the other, and finally finished pouring it into a crack on the hood. "Alright, let's get out of here before we get caught," he said as he grabbed the incriminating evidence and threw it in the dumpster behind the restaurant.  
  
Bulma couldn't stop laughing as they went back to the valet parking and they went to retrieve his car. "You are so immature!" she giggled.  
  
"I wasn't my school's prankster for nothing," he smirked as he watched the happy smile on her face.  
  
Bulma's smiled dimmed a little. "It suddenly feels really cold," she started shivering and rubbing her arms. So high in the mountain, it was colder than normal, and the restaurant had a normal temperature, so she hadn't needed a coat.  
  
"Here," Vegeta said as he placed his coat around her slim shoulders.  
  
"Thank you," she said with a smile. The car was brought over and they got in, driving towards his place. The while he drove, Bulma kept quiet, looking out the window as the scenery passed in a fast blur. When they arrived, he parked his car in the garage and they walked into the elevator.  
  
"What would you like to drink?" Vegeta asked as they walked into his home and he turned on the lights and then dimmed them.  
  
"Anything, at this point," she sighed as she followed him into the sunken living room and towards the fireplace. She took off the coat and set it on a chair so that it wouldn't wrinkle. Then a bark startled her to death and she watched as a big beautiful dog walked over to her and licked her hand. "Who is this?" she called.  
  
"That's Radar, the mutt lives with me since I moved in to this place," he replied.  
  
"Hey puppy, you're cute," she said as she kneeled and petted the large dog. He laid down on the floor for her and Bulma grinned, knowing that he wanted his tummy scratched. "I never thought of you as a pet person, much less a dog person."  
  
"What animal person are you?" he asked in annoyance.  
  
"I'm a cat person," she said with a grin.  
  
"And yet we still get along," Vegeta chuckled. "If you'd like you can set the fire, you do know how to right? I don't want you to end up burning my building down," he called from his bar.  
  
"Yeah, I know how to, I have one in my living room," Bulma replied as she set the firewood and then lit it with an extra-long match. She then walked over to his sound system. "Mind if I put on some music?"  
  
"No," he said as he walked over to her and handed her a short glass with ice and a brownish alcohol. He turned to the dog, "Out," he said with a soft growl. The animal understood and obediently walked off towards his own section of the house.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Jack Daniel's mixed with a few other goodies, let's just hope that you don't fall asleep while I'm talking," he replied in amusement.  
  
Bulma put on a station that was playing jazz and then left it low so that it wouldn't be a distraction. She walked over to sit with him in one of his comfortable, black leather sofa's. "Ok, I'm all ears," she said as she took a sip of her drink and nearly coughed as it burned its way down her throat.  
  
Vegeta watched her quietly, watching as a small flush covered her cheeks when she swallowed down the drink he had mixed for her. "Ok, listen good because I will not repeat myself and you will never hear these words again," he said sternly.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Mind if I take my shoes off and get comfortable?" He shook his head and she took off her heels and then sat Indian-style on the couch, getting really comfortable. If she was right by the look on his face, he wasn't all too happy about the things he was going to talk about with her.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, that wasn't much of a cliffhanger, but the chapter got too long and I had to stop it here. Next chapter is going to be very interesting, but this time, I won't give you a heads up, I just want you all to be surprised. Remember, if you have any questions or comments, you can always e-mail me to trunksgirl77juno.com or let me know in your review.  
  
Have a good week, and I'll try to update soon!  
  
Byebye  
  
!Joey! 


	5. Little Princess

Woo-hoo! I just love all the positive feedback! This story is turning out, in my opinion, the best story I have EVER written. So far. Maybe you guys think differently. But I want to thank you for all the reviews, and I will keep you no longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters used in this fanfiction  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Little Princess  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Vegeta took a breath. "Fine. I met Chichi when we were getting our four year degree in a two-year accelerated program. Our personalities clashed, but there was an undeniable physical attraction. So that is how our relationship started, we forged it on sex. But, we were constantly fighting and she would always come to me when she was pissed because the guy she wanted was with her sister, who I now know is you," he said.  
  
"Chichi didn't care for what she did. Did you know that she was even bitch enough to pick fights with me when I was pregnant and emotional?" Bulma asked darkly.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "We made the mistake of living together for a few months, and in that time things became unbearable, so I threw her out," he said simply.  
  
"She lived here with you?" Bulma asked with a frown.  
  
"No, I had a different place three years ago. It was much smaller because my father was paying for it. But when I started working, I bought this place and set it all up. So, she's been sore with me ever since I threw her out and we haven't talked since."  
  
"Seems to me like she felt something for you that was much deeper than a physical attraction. You can see it in her eyes, and in the way she looks at you," Bulma said absently, taking a long swig from her drink. It no longer burned, now it had a pleasant warmth that was spreading all over her body.  
  
"You're getting drunk," he whispered as he leaned closer.  
  
"That's what I was aiming for," she said in a slight slur. "I hate him, and I'm confused. I don't know if I still love him," she sniffled. "I'm not even sure if it was love what I felt for him in the first place."  
  
"Don't," he muttered.  
  
"Don't what?" Bulma asked quizzically, looking into his smoldering, black eyes.  
  
"Don't allow him to keep a hold on your life, not after the things he has done to you," Vegeta said gruffly.  
  
Bulma sniffled again and averted her eyes from his deep ones, nodding slowly. She then lifted her glass and grinned, "Refill?"  
  
Vegeta eyed her warily and took the cup as he stood. "Drunk-ass," he chuckled.  
  
Bulma lay down on the couch and gazed up at the ceiling, just now noticing that there were windows that arched up and showed off the clear, dark sky. She lay there staring at the dark void, until Vegeta walked back and gave her the drink.  
  
"Thanks," she muttered as she sat up and took a small sip. "Did you ever feel anything serious for Chichi, aside from a physical attraction?" she asked quietly as he sat closely next to her.  
  
"There was a time when I thought I did, but then, she and her constant nagging about your ex drove the feelings away. After that, all I felt was annoyance and less tolerance by the second," he said with a minor shrug.  
  
"How could she have changed you for someone like him?" Bulma asked softly, looking at Vegeta from under half-lidded eyes. She said 'you' as if it should have been in capital letters.  
  
He turned to look at her and smirked, "You're drunk. Stop saying nonsense."  
  
"Why? You think that because I'm drunk I can't hit on you?" she said as she leaned over and ran her lips over his jaw lightly. "Or are you afraid that you might like it?"  
  
Vegeta was mesmerized by the way her eyes sparkled in the light of the moon streaming down on them and the dancing fire of the chimney. "I'm not afraid of anything you do, woman," he whispered as he let out a long sigh.  
  
"Then you won't be afraid of this," she breathed as she turned his face more to her and pressed her lips to his. Bulma felt a jolt of electricity run through her body and she shuddered lightly as she felt something similar go through Vegeta.  
  
She had a sweet taste to her lips, Vegeta thought, and had he wanted to or maybe if he had been drunk enough, he would have seduced her and taken her to his bed on their first date, but he didn't want to. He wasn't that kind of man. Not anymore, at least, and he wasn't willing to ruin something that was just starting to develop.  
  
He reached his hands up and cupped her face as the kiss deepened, she crawled onto his lap and they continued until they were out of breath. Bulma wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head on his chest as he held her slim form to him, rubbing his hand up and down her back, while the other caressed her arm.  
  
They stayed like that for a long time, and then Vegeta started as he looked down at her and saw that she was asleep. He chuckled to himself and caressed her face. "What the hell are you making me feel, little one?" he asked softly.  
  
She mumbled something incomprehensible and tucked her head into his neck, her soft breath stirring the hairs at the nape at his neck. Vegeta sighed and ran his hand through her soft hair, then he put his arm under her leg and at her back and slowly stood.  
  
Bulma was out cold and didn't even stir when he walked into his bedroom and lay her down on his bed, covering her with a heavy quilt. He placed a soft kiss upon her forehead and stared at her for a few seconds, then he smirked to himself, he'd have a good time bugging her about her getting drunk, tomorrow. Then he walked into his closet, changed and came back out with a pillow and a blanket.  
  
There would have been nothing better than to wrap his arms around her soft body and fall asleep that way, but she would probably feel uncomfortable tomorrow morning as it was.  
  
So instead, he walked towards the couch similar to the ones in the living room, but a bit smaller, and lay down to sleep. He just hoped that Bulma dealt better with hangovers than Chichi had.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Bulma yawned lightly and rubbed her face, loving the feel of the soft bed and the heavy covers around her. There was a pleasant lick on her cheek and she grinned, still under the veil of sleep that was slowly lifting. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, then a massive headache hit her like a ton of bricks thrown on her head.  
  
Her eyes widened like saucers as she took in her surroundings. "Oh my God, I'm in Vegeta's bed!" she whispered, trying to remember how she had gotten there. She had fallen asleep in his arms, after they had kissed, but after that, she hadn't even felt when he brought her here.  
  
Woof. Woof. "Woof?" Bulma asked as she sat up. She looked to her side to see that Radar was laying there with her. "I'm assuming that he's not a morning person and you want your breakfast and that is why you woke me up?" she asked the dog.  
  
He barked happily and she shushed him quickly. "Ok, just let me use the bathroom and then I'll find your food," she said. She stood and stumbled, her head hurt like hell, and that is when she noticed that Vegeta was sleeping on the couch.  
  
Bulma tried not to laugh at the pose he was in. He looked incredibly cute on his stomach, half covered by the blanket, with one leg hanging off the side of the couch, and his face pressed to the pillow. She wondered how he was able to breathe, and then with a long sigh, he turned over to his side with his back to her, and continued snoozing.  
  
Bulma walked to his bathroom and nearly screamed in horror. Alcohol was not your friend the day after. Her eyes were red-rimmed, skin pale, and she had some baggies underneath, plus her hair was a mess. She washed her face and then used some mouth wash while she wasn't able to get to her toothbrush, and then walked out. Bulma fixed his bed, he had been nice enough to let her use it, it was the least she could do.  
  
Then she walked out and towards the place Radar was walking her to, and found a small space with a big doggy-pillow, a food bowl, a water bowl, and many chew toys. "Where's the food?" she asked. Radar simply sat and stared at her. "Ok, don't help," she muttered sarcastically. She walked to the closest door and opened it, finding his impeccable laundry room. She looked around and found a large round container with a lot of dog food inside. She walked back out to get his plate, and then filled it with food.  
  
Bulma placed the bowl in front of the dog and grinned as he dove right in. "You're welcome," she said before she walked towards the kitchen to see if Vegeta had any coffee. She was surprised to find that he had an automatic coffee maker and that the pot was already done. It smelled pleasant and she poured herself a cup. She walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. "I need some aspirin," she groaned as she gripped her head.  
  
She jumped when a bottle of pills was placed in front of her. "Good morning," she said.  
  
"Right," Vegeta muttered as he looked at her face. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down in front of her.  
  
Bulma hid a smile as she noticed what he was wearing. A tight muscle shirt, some baggy, silk pants, and white socks, and even in his PJ's he looked good. Vegeta yawned and scratched his head and Bulma snickered.  
  
"Did you have a good night sleep on the couch?" she asked sweetly.  
  
He glared at her. "You took up the whole bed, I HAD to sleep on the couch," he said.  
  
She grinned. "Thank you for letting me sleep here, and........ for respecting me," Bulma said quietly.  
  
He nodded and looked at the clock. "Don't you have a rehearsal today?"  
  
Bulma's eyes widened and she nodded, "I have two hours to go home, shower, dress and then get down to the hall!" she said as she took a sip of her coffee and ran off to get her shoes.  
  
He watched her and tried to stifle a huge yawn. He needed more sleep, and in his bed. Bulma ran back in and startled him when she pressed her lips to his cheek. "Thank you for the wonderful night," she winked. "Maybe we can go out after the show on Sunday. See you!" she ran off. Seconds later she came back. "How am I going to get home?"  
  
Vegeta scowled. "I'll call you a cab," he said as he went to his phone and did as he said. Bulma nodded and waved as she went out the door again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Bulma braced her ears, even before she had completely walked into the rehearsal. "I can't believe you slept over at his place!" 18 nearly yelled.  
  
Her friend slammed a hand on her face and covered her mouth. "Nothing happened!" she snapped, releasing the blond woman.  
  
"But you spent the night!" 18 argued.  
  
Her blue haired friend smiled. "Juu....... I got drunk and fell asleep in his arms after we kissed. He let me sleep in his bed, while he slept on the couch."  
  
18 snickered, "You got drunk on your first date? I can't help but wonder what you're going to do on the second. Wait........ did you say that you kissed?"  
  
Bulma nodded. "Thank goodness I remember it! He has the softest and sexiest lips I have ever felt," she said dreamily.  
  
"That good, ne?......... Why did you get drunk?" 18 asked suspiciously.  
  
"I......... I saw your brother with Chichi yesterday. I had enough courage to talk about him and my parents to Vegeta. He knows about Ty too. It was all emotionally draining so I asked Vegeta if we could have drinks at his place. We did, we talked, kissed, and then I fell asleep in his arms and woke up in his bed. Alone," she said with a smile.  
  
18's eyes widened incredibly. "Pretty deep stuff to talk about on a first date. And he didn't freak out about Ty?"  
  
Bulma shook her head, "He was surprised, or shocked, and I think he got angry at the fact that Ty is with her father and not with me. But, he was very supportive, and the words he said to me........" she trailed off.  
  
The blond smiled and walked with her friend towards the cluster of women and men waiting to start their practice. "He is turning out to be your type," she whispered as she went to stand next to her partner, who happened to be Yamcha.  
  
Bulma smiled to herself and stood next to Raditz, maybe her friend was right. Bulma realized she was grinning to herself and sobered, trying not to roll her eyes as Yamcha winked at her and gave her a lady-killer smile. If that was killer, then why wasn't she dead?  
  
Frankly, he was annoying her. From the day they had met, she had thought he was cute, but at their first rehearsal that had gotten to talk. Apparently, Yamcha believed that he was God's gift to women. He wasn't so much self- centered, but he did think that he was the best looking man of the group and he was a 'lady's-man'.  
  
Bulma scoffed inwardly, he wasn't the best looking. If she had to choose between them all, she'd choose either Raditz or Zarbon, the guy with the green hair, blue skin, and stunning amber eyes. They were the most laid back and modest men that she had ever met.  
  
But......... Vegeta beat them all, there was no competition. That little thought crept into her mind and Bulma shook her head. She looked up and noticed that Chichi was looking at her narrowly, trying to burn a hole through her with her eyes.  
  
Raditz turned to her and grinned. "My little brother told me that you went out with Vegeta yesterday," he whispered.  
  
Bulma frowned in confusion. "Who is your brother?"  
  
"He happens to be Vegeta's best friend, but I'm deducing that you haven't met him yet. How did it go with the Veg-man?" he changed the subject quickly.  
  
"It was one of the best date's I have ever had," she replied honestly.  
  
He grinned then, "So Vegeta turned out to be a regular ladies man. I never thought of him as the romantic type," Raditz said.  
  
Bulma laughed. "He isn't a complete romantic, he's a prankster too. He ended up egging my ex's car because he felt like cheering me up," she couldn't contain her giggles.  
  
Raditz snickered, "Back in high school he got suspended a few times for pulling off things like that. You're right, he's more of a prankster than a romantic," he said.  
  
Camryn and Jean-Carlo came out from the back and towards the group of men and women. "Ok, our first couple will start us off and we will work with the music today. Girls, take your place and go, and guys, remember what we said," Jean-Carlo said.  
  
"Face has to look neutral when you walk, but when you come down to the edge and pose, turn to look at your partner, flash her a smirk and caress her chin, cheek, wrist, or hand. Take your pick, but don't get carried away," Camryn said with a wink at the guys.  
  
"With these beauties, who can keep their hands off?" Raditz asked as he grabbed Bulma's hand and kissed it. Everyone laughed and began to walk towards the back to get to the walkway.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
"Breathe, breathe," Raditz whispered to Bulma, but he was saying it mostly for himself.  
  
She looked at him let her breath out through her teeth, "You're making me more nervous than what I usually am!" she whined as she smacked him over his chest and laughed.  
  
"Sorry love, but I don't know why I'm feeling so jittery all of a sudden," he said as he looked at the TV screens and noticed all the people that were filling the seats, the photographers that were in position, and the camera's aimed at the walkway.  
  
"I just turn myself to 'model-mode' and forget about everything else. I just focus on the lights in front of me and nothing else," she said with a minor shrug. He nodded and they both turned to look as Vegeta approached them.  
  
He flashed her a smirk and nodded to the side. Bulma grinned and turned to Raditz, "I'll be right back," she said as she walked over to him. "Hi," was all she said.  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Still up for the date after this?" he asked her.  
  
She nodded and pointed to herself. "How do I look?"  
  
His eyes swept the whole length of her, and he let out a slow breath. She was wearing a red dress that exposed a nice amount of cleavage that crossed over her collarbone and went to her back, criss-crossing with thin straps. It was form-fitting and from her hips down it flared. Her shoes were red strapped and tall, and her hair was curly and bouncy.  
  
Bulma gave him an expectant look, and he realized he was staring. "You look nice," he said flatly.  
  
"Nice," she asked, trying not to glare. He nodded. "Just nice?"  
  
"What else do you want me to say?" he asked in amusement, though he already knew what she meant.  
  
"I don't know, maybe that I look stunning........ beautiful........ lovely. One of those would work, or maybe all of them," she said playfully.  
  
"If you already know what you are, why do you need me to reassure you?"  
  
She looked at him briefly and smiled, he had just agreed with all the things she had said. Bulma turned as she heard everyone starting to usher the models to get into line, and she caught a glimpse of Camryn and Jean- Carlo coming over to get them to the start of the show.  
  
"Wish me luck," she whispered as she took a breath.  
  
Vegeta nodded and leaned over, pressing his lips to hers briefly. "Good luck," he murmured before he walked away.  
  
Bulma stood there, frozen in place and trying to get her mind to function again. Raditz walked over and pulled her to the front of their line as everyone became quiet and the music was cued.  
  
"Good luck and do your best out there," Jean-Carlo called as he looked at the monitors to see the beginning of the show.  
  
"Ladies first," Raditz murmured as they took their positions at the start of the walkway. Then, the music began and they both began the walk down the long pass. When they reached the end, Bulma leaned on her right leg and turned her head away from Raditz.  
  
He extended a hand, and turned her chin slowly so that she looked at him, then he flashed her a wink and took her hand in his as they began their walk back. "That was absolutely the best entrance I have EVER seen!" Camryn said as they walked to the back.  
  
Bulma waved at Raditz and they split for the next change of clothes, but first, she had her hair and make-up changed. Then she stepped into her next outfit and she walked over to where the line of models were coming and going.  
  
This turn, Bulma would walk between Raditz and Yamcha, who were wearing khaki outfits, while she was wearing a khaki cargo skirt that hugged her hips and flared out a bit from her knees, along with a white and blue halter top and a pair of matching heeled boots that reached the hem of her skirt. Half of her hair was held back, while the other half went down her back and shoulders.  
  
"Come on beautiful," Yamcha said as he grabbed her hand and walked over to the start of their walk.  
  
Raditz looked at the other guy sourly, and then smiled at Bulma. "Blind them with your beauty," he winked. She just smiled widely.  
  
They watched as 18 and Turles returned from the walkway and her friend waved at her. Bulma saluted and then straightened her face as they were cued by Camryn to begin the walk down.  
  
They all modeled six more sets of clothing and then the show was over. All the women were allowed to keep one of the outfits, and Bulma chose to keep the last outfit she had worn. She wore a pair of khaki flares with a navy top with long, belled sleeves, and pointed-toed boots.  
  
Until this time, the men and women took in the way the hall had been decorated. There were large posters of them coming down from the ceilings of the pictures they had taken a few days ago. They were congratulated by everyone, even Tommy himself was there to see how the show went and he was very happy with the end result. Jean-Carlo and Camryn came over and gave all the models praise.  
  
"You are all welcome to stay and have drinks and get to know the designers and other fellow models that came over to see the show. There will be no meeting at the agency today, but there will be one tomorrow morning, ok girls?" Jean-Carlo asked.  
  
They all agreed and then began to walk around the party that had already begun. 18 and Bulma walked over to the bar and ordered some drinks. "I can't wait to watch the tape of tonight's show. I think that so far it has been the best," 18 said with a happy grin.  
  
"Bulma! This is the best show I have ever seen!" Sylph yelled as she ran over and hugged her sister and then the blonde tightly.  
  
"You really think so?" Bulma asked with a happy smile.  
  
"Yes........ Can you believe that I met this really cute model guy? I'll tell you about him later, I have to go meet him right now," Sylph said with a light blush.  
  
"You better tell me about him, ok? Now go have fun and be safe," Bulma told her young sister. Sylph nodded and walked away from her and 18.  
  
18 looked around at the variety of people and her view lingered on Raditz longer than it should have. "God, he's a fine looking piece of man," she muttered. Bulma gave her a questioning look and 18 nodded towards the tall man.  
  
Bulma nodded and her eyes looked past her friend as she found who she had been waiting for. He walked over to her and took the glass of gin and tonic from her hands and took a sip of it himself. "Did you like the show?" Bulma asked him softly.  
  
Vegeta gave her a haughty smirk. "I'm sorry, I was only watching the pretty women walk by, did you come out in it too?" he asked snootily, handing her back the drink.  
  
She gasped dramatically, "Are you saying that I'm ugly?"  
  
"I never said that," Vegeta whispered. "But I was mistaken, you were the best of them all," he whispered as his eyes looked deep into hers.  
  
For a moment, Bulma thought that he was trying to look into her soul and she was more than willing to show him what was beneath. That thought startled her more than anything else had in her entire life. She looked away uncomfortably and noticed that 18 had stepped back and was smiling at her with a smug look on her face. Yeah, she'd have words with her friend later.  
  
"Where are we going tonight?" she asked, trying to change the subject and that weird little feeling that was churning at the pit of her stomach.  
  
Vegeta looked at her a little longer and then sighed. "Its a surprise," he said with a wink.  
  
"Do you go about your life surprising people?" she asked as fixed the collar of the burgundy, silk shirt he was wearing. It was tucked into black pants, and he wore nice, shiny shoes. He looked very nice and elegant, even to be on the job.  
  
He reached over and tucked a curled strand of her blue hair behind her ear. "No, just you."  
  
Bulma was about to reply, when 18 walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. The blonde woman had a shocked and pale look on her face and she was looking at Bulma in apprehension. "What is it, Juu?" Bulma asked her with a frown.  
  
"My....... my brother is here," 18 said softly, tentatively.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he looked at Bulma to see what her reaction was to the words her friend has just uttered. Her eyes were cold, angry, but most of all, afraid. For what, he didn't know, but he was sure of one thing. He wasn't going to allow that bastard to keep hurting this woman.  
  
"Where?" Bulma asked flatly.  
  
"I just saw him talking to Chichi, they were around here somewhere. I just wanted to warn you so that you weren't caught by surprise, ok?" 18 asked.  
  
"Thanks Juu. Don't worry about me, I have better things to pay attention to than to worry about your brother," Bulma said as she turned to smile at the man that was in front of her.  
  
"Alright........." 18 trailed off as they all turned at a small happy voice that called to them.  
  
Bulma gasped and her face broke into a huge grin as she watched a little girl run over to her. "Ty!" she cried as she leaned and took the running girl into her arms, standing back up.  
  
"Momma!" Ty said as she hugged Bulma with small arms looped around her neck. "I missed you so much! Daddy and I brought you a gift!" she said happily.  
  
"Oh, sweety thank you. Look at you, you look beautiful," Bulma said as she ran a hand through the girl's long, navy blue hair.  
  
Vegeta watched them carefully. Bulma's daughter was her spitting image, but her hair was a much darker blue, and her eyes were the color of her father's, framed by long lashes, and she had rosy colored cheeks. The child was indeed beautiful. That was her mother's gift. She was wearing a puffy, red, silk dress, and her long hair was held back by a glittering head band.  
  
"Daddy said that he wanted to surprise you here. We sat there and watched you. Momma, you're really pretty," Ty said as she kissed Bulma on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you. If I would have known you were there, I would have been much more happy, but I'm glad you're here with me right now. Look........ I want you to meet someone, ok?" Bulma asked as she turned to Vegeta.  
  
Ty nodded. "Okay, who?"  
  
"I want you to meet Vegeta. He's a friend of mine, and I told him that you were my baby and that I loved you a lot." Bulma grinned, "Vegeta. I want you to meet Ty, my daughter," she said.  
  
Vegeta smirked at the girl and shook the small, outstretched hand. "Hey brat," he grinned.  
  
"I'm not a brat, I'm a princess," she said with a happy giggle.  
  
"She's my little Princess, aren't you, sweetheart?" Bulma asked her with a smile.  
  
Ty nodded. "He's cute," she said in a stage whisper. Bulma blushed and Vegeta's grin widened.  
  
"He is, isn't he?" Bulma laughed. "Are you going to stay with me this week?"  
  
"Daddy won't let me, he said that we were only going to visit you today. I want to live with you momma, because aunt Chi is mean to me and she- ......." Ty trailed off as she watched the woman in mention walk over to them, apple Martini in hand.  
  
"She what, Ty?" Bulma asked, anger getting the best of her. She noticed that Ty wasn't looking at her. "You're going home with me tonight. Then, you are going to tell me everything ok?" she whispered into her ear.  
  
Ty looked at her hopefully and then nodded. "Ok momma," she said with a smile.  
  
Chichi came to stand between Bulma and Vegeta and 'lovingly' ran a hand through her niece's silky hair. "Wasn't it a nice surprise that 17 had for you? He wanted you to see Ty and he brought her over," she said.  
  
Bulma glared at her, "Yes, my daughter is very important to me, and I won't let ANYONE hurt her," she hissed with a hidden threat. "Where's 17? I want to tell him that Ty is going to come with me tonight."  
  
"You can't do that," Chichi said darkly. "Remember that she is not under your custody, and I really doubt that he will let you take her," she said smartly.  
  
"I'm Ty's mother and I can take her if I feel like it," Bulma snapped as she turned and looked around for 17. He was on his way towards them, and with a smirk plastered on his handsome, boyish features. "Speak of the devil," she hissed softly.  
  
"You looked beautiful up there Bulma, didn't she Ty?" 17 asked the little girl. She nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around her mother's neck.  
  
"Ty is going home with me tonight and for the following week. You took her on the trip and missed the weekend that she was going to stay with me. Understand?" Bulma asked darkly, daring him to tell her that he didn't agree.  
  
17 seemed to think it over a moment, his eyes narrowing, "For the sake of Ty, I won't argue with you now. I know how much she wants to stay with you. We'll talk later," he said in a low, angry voice.  
  
"It is in your best interest that you not threaten her," Vegeta stepped in front of Bulma and stared the other man down.  
  
"Geez Bulma, keep your dog on a leash," 17 chuckled in amusement. His laugh was cut off abruptly by Vegeta's fist smashing into his jaw. He fell in an ungracious heap on the floor and then wiped a thin trail of blood from his lip. They managed to catch quite a bit of peoples attention.  
  
Bulma had covered Ty's eyes when she had seen Vegeta draw his arm back, and was now staring down at 17 with wide eyes as Chichi 'tended' to him. Then she hid a smile as she touched Vegeta's arm. "We should go," she said.  
  
Vegeta nodded and turned to her briefly, then he turned back to the other man. "The only dog here, Bulma and I know who it is. A person that resorts to taking a child from her mother can be no better than sh-......" he refrained from using his colorful language in front of the child. "Don't threaten her because, next time, I won't be held accountable for my actions," he spat before turning and walking off with Bulma and her daughter.  
  
Chichi clung to 17's arm as he tried to go after the shorter man. He had a look on his face that was fit to scare the devil. "He's going to pay for this, and Bulma........ well, she's not going to move on so easily. I swear that I will make them pay, and with your help........." 17 trailed off.  
  
"Don't worry, I already have a plan and I can guarantee that Bulma is not going to get away with this," Chichi said with a grin. He looked at her and smirked. Bulma wasn't going to going to forget him that easily, he was positive that she still felt something for him and he would prove it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Woah! Are things getting heated or what? 17 is such a bastard, but he and Chichi are planning something, but I wont tell you what......... he he. But anyways, things are going great between Veggie and Bulma, he's such a perfect gentleman. Let me know what you thought, and I can't be sure, but I will try to have the next chapter out next Thursday. Have a great weekend!  
  
Byebye  
  
!Joey! 


	6. Goddess

HEY! How are you guys doing? I hope good. Just like I promised, I am updating this story. Thank you for all the reviews you gave me in the last chapter, and for taking the time to read my work. I wont keep you anymore!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters used in this fanfiction. (Before I forget) I don't own any of the names used in this or any chapter of fashion designers, if any of the dresses are similar, I apologize, but everything I write concerning dresses and suits are made up from my mind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
**Goddess**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"Bulma, we're home!" Lex called as he walked in with his niece sitting on his shoulders.  
  
Bulma walked in from the kitchen and smiled. "Where did you two go?" she asked as she took the girl from her brother and kissed her cheek, then set her down on the couch.  
  
"We went down to that pancake house that's near here," Lex said as he sat down on the couch next to his niece.  
  
Ty nodded and kissed the cat that was laying lazily on the couch, "Momma, I really like that guy Vegeta. Are you going to marry him?" she asked as she sat and petted the feline.  
  
"I don't think so sweety, he's just a friend," Bulma replied hesitantly.  
  
"For now." Lex coughed to hide his words.  
  
Bulma laughed and gave him a look. "Don't go there," she threatened with a fist. "But we did have fun yesterday, didn't we?" she asked her daughter.  
  
"Yeah, but what about daddy? Is he going to take me away again? I don't want to go back," Ty said in a whiny tone.  
  
"Ty, are you going to tell me why you don't like aunt Chi?" Bulma asked her slowly.  
  
The girl hugged the cat and was elusive. "No," she said simply.  
  
Bulma walked over and kneeled in front of her. "Look at me Ty," she said seriously, and the girl recognized the stern note in her voice. "Tell me the truth and don't lie to me."  
  
Ty's eyes watered. "Aunt Chi is mean to me. When daddy's not home, she yells at me and tells me that you don't love me. That you don't want me to live with you because you don't care," she whimpered.  
  
Bulma's own eyes filled with tears. "Oh sweety no! I love you so much! You are my life and the reason that you don't live with me is that the law wants you to live with daddy. But you know what? I am going to change that and you are going to live with me, ok?"  
  
Ty nodded and smiled when Bulma cleaned away her tears. "I love you a lot momma," she said as she hugged her.  
  
"I love you too baby, I love you too," Bulma said as she rubbed the girl's hair. "Now, no more crying. Today you are going to stay with uncle Lex, and he's going to take you to the Zoo. I have to go in to work and then I will catch up with you guys."  
  
Ty nodded and smiled. "Promise?"  
  
"I promise, but I'm going to go over to see about you living with me, ok?"  
  
Lex stood and grabbed Ty's hand, "Come on Toots, we have a long day ahead of us, go get your sweater and we can go," he said. Ty nodded and ran off to her bedroom, being that Bulma had reserved one for when she visited. "I'm going to beat 17's head in when I see him," he growled.  
  
"You'll have to beat Vegeta to that. He warned 17 to not threaten me and that he'd very well kick his ass next time he did something to me," Bulma said with a grin.  
  
Lex grinned maliciously, "This guy is starting to look more and more serious in your life."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "I have to go get ready. We have a meeting at the agency, and then I am going over to my lawyer's office to see what I can do about Ty's custody," she said with a hopeful smile.  
  
"What are you going to do about Chichi?" Lex asked softly.  
  
"She'll get what's coming to her," Bulma whispered darkly. "Soon. But I have to think up something good that will make her hurt for ever trying to hurt my little girl."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"Hey B," 18 said as she walked into the agency and sat next to her.  
  
"How's your brother's face?" Bulma asked disdainfully.  
  
"He'll live," 18 frowned. "Why did Vegeta punch him?"  
  
Bulma's eyebrows popped up. "Didn't your dear brother tell you?" she asked in mild surprise. 18 shook her head. "Well, he threatened me, more or less, and then had the balls to call Vegeta a dog."  
  
18's eyes widened, "Are you serious? My brother has been acting like a bastard lately, but I didn't think it was that bad," she said as she shook her head.  
  
"But that's not the worse thing that happened yesterday........." Bulma trailed off angrily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ty is scared of Chichi. She told me that Chichi yells at her when they're alone and tells her all this crap......... My baby can't be going through those things at her age," Bulma said as she tried not to cry.  
  
18 was looking at her in horror. "Does my brother know? Why hasn't he done anything? I can't believe he will prefer that little whore ever his own daughter's safety," 18 growled. She seemed on the verge of an outburst.  
  
Bulma stopped her. "I'm going to see my lawyer today. I want Ty with me and as far away from Chichi as possible. I don't think your brother knows, or maybe he knows and turns a blind eye to it."  
  
"What are you going to do to Chichi?" 18 asked as she glared at the woman that had just walked into the agency.  
  
Bulma sighed, "I don't know yet, but I'm going to find something bad to get back at her."  
  
"Did you go out with Vegeta yesterday?"  
  
Her friend smiled and nodded. "He took Ty and me to a pizza place, and while she played games, we talked. He's a real contrast to that jerk I met at first."  
  
18 looked at her suspiciously, "Has he talked about his relationship with the wicked witch of the west?"  
  
Bulma shook her head. "He told me some stuff that night when I got drunk, but I have a feeling that he left some things out. Deeper, darker things. IF I get closer to him, I'll be sure to ask," she said seriously. 18 agreed.  
  
Jean-Carlo walked in and gathered them, "All right girls, great news for all of you!" he called. "Tommy and company loved yesterday's show and he wants you all to model his winter line in September."  
  
All the women murmured excitedly. He continued, "Next month, we will be traveling to Venice, Italy. There is a new designer that has become famous overnight and he is bombarded with models from other agency's. He took a look at your pictures and chose you all to model his evening gowns and dresses."  
  
"Do you have an exact date?" one woman asked.  
  
Jean-Carlo nodded, "We will leave the fifteenth and return the twenty- second," he said. "In other news, this Wednesday there is another photoshoot, ladies. The theme is going to be......... Greek goddesses. It's advertising for brand new Hotel/Casino that is going to open near the coast and the main theme is Greek gods."  
  
18 snickered quietly. "I can just imagine who is going to impersonate Hera," she said as she discretely nodded towards Chichi.  
  
Bulma laughed with her. "A jealous goddess, how fitting!"  
  
"Do we get to pick the goddess we are? Or are we only going to be "general" goddesses?" Chichi asked.  
  
Jean-Carlo grinned, "The stylist and designer of the clothes are going to decide what 'suits' you the best," he said evilly.  
  
"Seems fair," 18 murmured. Bulma nodded in agreement.  
  
"When are we going to see the tapes and pictures of yesterday's show?" someone asked.  
  
"Vegeta is working on the pictures right now, and the tapes are being edited by his associate Son Goku. They will be ready by the shoot on Wednesday," Jean-Carlo replied.  
  
"That was all that I wanted to talk to you about so you can have the rest of the day off until the shoot. I have the address of where it is going to be. Be there early please!" he said before the women began to leave.  
  
18 and Bulma stood and walked towards the door. "So you are going to see the lawyer?" the blonde woman asked.  
  
"Yes, and I am positive that I will have Ty with me soon. I'll call you tonight to tell you what went on," she said as she hugged her best friend.  
  
"Good luck, Bulma. I hope with all my heart that the lawyer can help you be with your little girl again. When you see Ty, tell her I love her," 18 smiled. They turned to the door but one was halted.  
  
"Bulma." Chichi stopped her as she reached for the door.  
  
Bulma's eyes darkened with anger. "See you Juu," she said. Her friend waved and walked out. She turned to Chichi, "What do you want?" she nearly snarled.  
  
"You know, you're not going to get away with what you did yesterday. 17 is talking with his lawyer at this moment, and if things go the way we hope, they will even take those few weekends you can spend with her away," Chichi said maliciously.  
  
Bulma laughed, filled with sarcasm. "You really think so? Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but I am tired of laying down and letting all these things go. The court always favors the mother in these cases. Right now, I am going to go to see my lawyer and I will have full custody of Ty before her next birthday."  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Chichi asked with a smirk.  
  
"Ty doesn't want to live with either 17 or **you**, and a judge always takes the child into consideration. I have a few other things that the court will love to hear. Tell 17 to prepare himself for what is to come," Bulma growled before she shoved Chichi away from the door and walked out.  
  
Chichi cursed to herself and grabbed her cell, she needed to warn 17 as soon as possible.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"What did your lawyer tell you?" Vegeta asked as he sat with Bulma, having lunch.  
  
"He said that I have a good case. The court will also see that I have a stable career, home, economic status, and all those things will help, being that a few years ago I didn't have all of them to care for my daughter. The law always sides with a mother and I am desperately hoping that they will side with me this time," she said with a smile.  
  
"Your child told you that she wants to stay with you?" he asked.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Ty is afraid of Chichi, and it seems that 17 isn't the best father that he says he is," she said with an evil smile. "There will be a court hearing in a month and that is when I will see if I can have my daughter's custody back."  
  
"Honestly, I wish you the best of luck," Vegeta said seriously.  
  
"Thank you," Bulma said with a grin. "Hey, are you going to be our photographer for the 'goddess' shoot?" she asked.  
  
Vegeta nodded. "It is a big job, so I will be working with another photographer. You must be delighted to be dressed up as a goddess, ne?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Of course! I will be portrayed the way I was intended to," she said in a conceited tone. She looked at her watch and sighed, "You know what? I have to get going. I promised Ty that I would meet her and my brother at the Zoo and she expects me to keep my word," she said with a sad smile.  
  
Vegeta paid the bill and they walked out together. "Let me know if your ex threatens you again. I would like nothing more than to have the excuse to pound his face in," he said with a mischievous grin.  
  
Bulma nodded and they stopped in front of her car. "I will. Either you, or my brother will be the one to kick his ass. He doesn't like him either," she smiled. "Thank you. I really enjoy spending time with you," she whispered as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I thought you hated my guts," he said sarcastically.  
  
"I did. But then I met the real you. The man under that scowl, though I know that there are many things that I don't know about you. But I know that underneath that hard look, and strong will, you are a great man," Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"How do you know all that?" Vegeta asked as he looked into her big, blue eyes.  
  
Bulma shrugged. "I just do." And it wasn't a smug response.  
  
Vegeta leaned over and kissed her lips, making Bulma jump in surprise, but then sigh as his fingers sunk into her hair and pulled her closer to him. What was it about this man that made her weak in the knees whenever their skin touched? Little did she know that his thoughts were almost the same.  
  
He had vowed to make her life a living hell, but every time he was around her, he was more and more convince that she would make his life heaven. It wasn't just that she was beautiful and spirited, she was strong willed and above all, she had captured his attention for something serious. And that was rare.  
  
Bulma pulled away, reluctantly, and smiled at him. "I'll talk to you later," she whispered.  
  
Vegeta nodded and smirked, "We'll set up the next date......... By the way, tell your sister to watch out for Raditz. He may be a 'nice' guy, but he's a sweet-talker when he wants something. He has never had a serious relationship in his life," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened. "He's the guy that my sister told me she had met? Are you serious?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes. Just warn her in case she gets in too deep," he said.  
  
She nodded, "I'll be sure to tell her that." Bulma smiled and tapped her chin, "Any warnings you want to give me about yourself? Am I getting in too deep?" she asked slyly.  
  
He looked at her and gave her a wicked smile. "You'll have to find that out for yourself."  
  
"All right," she said as she kissed him briefly and grabbed her keys. "See you on Wednesday. Think of me," she said as she waved and walked to get into her car.  
  
Vegeta nodded and then watched as she sped off in her Mustang. Then he just chuckled to himself and walked over to get into his own car. Of course he would think about her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"Hey sweety, you want to go to the photoshoot with me today?" Bulma asked her daughter as she grabbed her bag and checked to see if everything she needed was in it.  
  
"Daddy called and said that he's coming to take me home today. Momma, I don't want to go," Ty said in a sad voice.  
  
'When did he call?' Bulma thought darkly, angry at the fact that she hadn't even realized he had. Bulma kneeled in front of Ty so that they could be at eye level. "Right now, you have to live with your daddy. But soon you will be living with me. I promise and you know that I don't break my promises," she said with a smile.  
  
Ty nodded, but her ice blue eyes watered. "Remember, you promised!" she sniffled.  
  
"Yes baby, I will. If at **ANY** time you feel scared or if Chichi yells at you again, please call me and I will go pick you up at that moment. If your father or her do something bad to you, you let me know ok?"  
  
"Ok. I love you momma," Ty said as she hugged Bulma.  
  
"I love you too. Behave for your father ok? I will see you as soon as I can," Bulma said as she kissed her forehead and cleaned away the small tears that had leaked from the little girl's eyes. The door bell rang and Bulma stood to go get the door.  
  
17 stepped in with a condescending smile on his face. Bulma's eyes darkened, "I didn't invite you in," she hissed in a low tone. She didn't want Ty to hear her argue with her father.  
  
"I doubt that you want your daughter to be exposed to our arguments. But the next time you take her from me the way you did at the party, I will make good use of the fact that she is in my full custody and I will have your visitation privileges revoked."  
  
"You know," Bulma said thoughtfully, "Vegeta is just dying for a reason to pound your head in, and he asked me to let him know when you threatened me again so that he could do just that." She reached over and touched his swollen lip roughly.  
  
17 winced, and his eyes narrowed and he gripped her arm painfully tight. "I know that you are doing all this because you want to get me jealous. I may be living with your sister, but I haven't stopped loving you," he growled before he grasped her head and brutalized her lips with his.  
  
Bulma struggled against him and pushed against his chest. Finally, she ended up grasping his long, black hair and pulling with all her might. He let go of her and Bulma sent a hand sailing at his face. His head snapped to the side and he hissed with the blow.  
  
"Don't you dare do that to me ever again. Whether in the presence of my daughter **OR** if we are alone. I can't stand the feel of your filthy hands on me," Bulma growled quietly.  
  
"You're lying, I know you still love me," 17 said presumptuously.  
  
"Talk about having delusions of grandeur. A few days ago I would have agreed with you, but when I met Vegeta, I realized that you couldn't measure up to him. Now, Vegeta is what I call a real man," Bulma said with a sweet smile.  
  
His whole handsome face turned into a thunderous expression fit to scare the devil. He drew in a breath to give her a piece of his mind, but Ty walked over and he stayed his rage-filled words. Luckily she had been in her room getting her things to go and had not heard them arguing.  
  
"Hi daddy," she said as she went over to stand next to Bulma, entwining her small hand with her bigger one. "Daddy, can I come to live with momma more time?" she asked as she worked those big, puppy-dog eyes.  
  
17 frowned and looked at mother and daughter as they stared at him expectantly. Then he let out an annoyed sigh and nodded. "Sure Penguin, you can come over here next week," he said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you daddy!" she said as she ran to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"That's ok. Now let's get going, you have to catch up with school and you have to go to your ballet class," he said as he tugged her along. "We'll talk later," 17 hissed at Bulma.  
  
"Bye momma, I love you. I'll see you soon!" Ty called as she blew her a kiss.  
  
"I love you too baby, be a good girl and I'll see you soon," Bulma called as they stepped into the elevator. She watched 17 as the doors closed and he smirked at her, saying without words, that he wasn't going to give up easily.  
  
"Bring it on 17, I'm not afraid of you," she muttered. The door closed and Bulma walked over to get her bag, she needed to get to the shoot, she was late, as always.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
_Wow_! Bulma thought as she ran into the specific hall of the hotel that they would be photographed in. It actually looked like a Greek temple, and the detail inside were no less exact. The only things that it needed to be complete were the pictures, a few statues that were in plastic, and some walls that were still being painted.  
  
"Why are you late?" Jean-Carlo asked in exasperation as Bulma walked into the hall of the photoshoot.  
  
"I'm sorry Jean! I had to wait for my daughter's father to go pick her up......... Now where do I go?" Bulma asked as she took a few breaths. She had been in an all out run to get there a bit sooner, but she was still late.  
  
"Come on, we don't have time to lose," he said as he started to walk her to the dressing room.  
  
Most of the models were ready and to say the truth, they did look like goddesses. A tall woman and a short man walked over to her and walked around her a few times, looking at her profile, shape, and face. Then he laughed, something close to a giggle, and clapped his hands.  
  
"I found our Aphrodite! I knew that there had to be a perfect woman for that goddess!" the short man said cheerfully. "Tanya, get this beauty ready."  
  
Bulma smiled bashfully, and tried not to blush at the man's compliments. Even in a career as modeling, she was shy when people called her beautiful face to face. Tanya, the tall woman, nodded and smiled at Bulma, motioning for her to put her things away and then sit down on the chair in front of a mirror for hair and make-up.  
  
Then came the fun part. She was dressed in a white-pink toga that clung to her body and cascaded all around her in a long curtain. It left a shoulder bare, while at the other, it was held by a golden broach, then a long piece of the cloth fell from her shoulder, attached to a bracelet at her wrist, and pooled to the floor.  
  
Along with that, she wore a gold choker and numerous gold bracelets on both wrists, plus a ring that was over her small bicep. Her hair was in big waves, almost curls, that made her hair look thicker and it was held up with a gold tiara. Her make-up was done to bring out her eyes, kind of like cat-eyes, and her lips were a nice, pale peach.  
  
Bulma picked up as much of the robes as she could and began to walk to where Tanya and the man, Paul, were leading her. She noticed that 18 was dressed in a similar gown, but a bit tighter and with less cloth and her hair was in curls and they had given her a fake sword.  
  
"Who are you supposed to be?" Bulma asked her with a grin.  
  
"I'm Athena, goddess of war," 18 said cheerfully, "and you?"  
  
"Don't you recognize _love_ and _beauty_ personified?" Bulma asked as she posed.  
  
18 laughed and they watched the other woman as they walked in, each wearing different dresses, but they were all in white. Even Chichi, but she had much more jewelry on her than any of the other women.  
  
"So who is she? Queen of the gods?" Bulma grumbled.  
  
"Correct," 18 replied. "Never thought that the little jealous witch was really going to be made up as the jealous Hera," the blonde said.  
  
Bulma snickered, "I bet her ego is the size of a blimp right about now!" Then she sobered and looked around. "Have you seen Vegeta?" she asked her friend.  
  
18 nodded, "I saw him a few minutes ago, he was setting up his things and he was talking with the other photographer that was around here. I have a feeling that he was waiting for you," she whispered.  
  
"He's a great guy, you know. He's made me see that maybe not all men are bastards," she said with a light shrug.  
  
"Did you know that Aphrodite and Ares had an affair going on?" 18 asked smartly, Bulma nodded, a bit confused. "There's your Ares now," 18 whispered, nodding towards Vegeta.  
  
Bulma turned and tried not to stare as she looked at him. He was dressed in simple black jeans and a muscle tank, but he looked absolutely fine! He turned to look at her, as if sensing that he was being stared at. He muttered something to the guy next to him and then started to walk over to her.  
  
"Remember to breathe Bulma," 18 whispered before she walked away and left her friend alone with her, she was sure about it, soon-to-be boyfriend.  
  
Bulma drew a small breath and blinked, trying to clear her mind from all those little rampant thoughts about jumping him and seeing if the rest of him looked just as good without clothes. Instead she smiled and twirled once for him, trying not to trip in the cascading robes.  
  
"How does the goddess of love look?" she asked.  
  
"Isn't she the goddess of beauty too?" he asked her.  
  
"Are you saying I'm beautiful?" Bulma asked him playfully.  
  
"Maybe....... possibly........ Yes," Vegeta muttered finally. "Go and get into place. The session will start shortly and we are in for a long day," he said.  
  
"Ok, but where are you going to take me afterwards?"  
  
They began to walk towards the cluster of women and he turned her around as he took her hand in his. He leaned into her ear, "I just thought of something, but I'm not going to tell you. Now remember to let me capture all your beauty," he muttered the last part sarcastically. Then he kissed her cheek and turned to walk away.  
  
Bulma chuckled to herself and walked over to stand next to 18, then they were directed where to stand on a set that was the background of a temple. A few girls that they didn't know, stood on their sides, holding spears and shields and acting as guards or warrior women, and priestess'.  
  
In a different shot, Chichi, being that she was the queen of the gods, sat in a throne that was larger than the others. Bulma was to her right, in a throne that was higher than Chichi's. 18 was in one to the top right side and the other models were in thrones nearby.  
  
They were changed into three different styled toga's and then photographed in different locations around the hotel, depicting Greek scenes and showing parts of the hotel. The session was over at around two in the afternoon, and then the girls walked over to get dressed in their regular clothes again.  
  
"You wanna go catch lunch?" 18 asked as they walked out of the dressing room.  
  
Bulma looked at her apologetically. "Sorry Juu, but I'm going somewhere with Vegeta. Otherwise I would love to go with you. You don't mind do you?" she asked.  
  
18 shook her head, "No. Besides, I see that you guys are getting into each other. I don't want to interfere!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"All right then, I'll see you later and I'll let you know what happened and where he took me," Bulma whispered as she walked over to Vegeta. He was putting away his things and he looked at her briefly.  
  
"Just give me a few minutes to put these things away and we'll leave," he said as he put his cameras into their respective boxes, and put all the other equipment away too. She sat on a stool and watched as he walked back and forth, putting away things. In about fifteen minutes he was done and then they walked out together and left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Bulma lay soaking in her hot tub late that night, thinking about the afternoon she had spent with Vegeta. She couldn't get his words out of her head and she was so happy about it, that she had been in the tub daydreaming for more than two hours already.  
  
He had taken her to the outskirts of the city, to the Capital City forest. They had driven for about two hours and when he had stopped, she had been asleep.  
  
Vegeta had made her step out and when she set eyes on the place, and she had gasped at the sheer beauty of the place. He had parked near a path that lead to a beautiful waterfall that joined a lake, and feet down, it turned into a mighty river. He had taken his camera and photographed the scenery.  
  
They had walked hand in hand for an hour, talking and getting to know each other on a deeper level. He stopped her at the edge of the lake and turned her around, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
-------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------ --------------------  
  
"Why are you still such a mystery to me? What are you hiding?" Bulma asked him quietly mesmerized by the beautiful surroundings they were standing in. The fresh smell of the clear water, the scent of pines, the wild flowers, everything added to the moment.  
  
"No woman had ever called me a mystery," he said in a teasing tone. "But, I am not hiding anything. There is no need for me to hide things from my life. You know about my situation with your step-sister, my family, and why I do with my life," he said with a shrug.  
  
"You haven't told me about your other girlfriends," Bulma said as she trailed a finger over the muscles of his thick arm.  
  
He raised one of his dark eyebrows and cocked his head to the side, "You really want to know about the past women in my life?" Vegeta asked in amusement.  
  
Bulma thought about it for a moment and then shook her head, "You're right, I don't," she laughed as she looked away.  
  
Vegeta turned her chin so that their eyes met once again. "I have an exposition of my photography coming up. I want you to go with me......... But as my girlfriend."  
  
---------------------------------------End Flashback------------------------ ----------------  
  
He had given her time to think about it. His exposition was going to be on Saturday, and she was going to give him her answer before they entered the building. Bulma sighed. 'I really have to think this through,' she thought.  
  
Should she say yes?  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
WELL?! Should she? I bet everyone is rooting for Bulma to say yes to Vegeta's request, but I am saving her answer for the next chapter. I hope that everyone liked this chapter, and that you have a great long weekend. See ya!  
  
Byebye  
  
!Joey! 


	7. Public Anouncement

How did you guys like the last chapter? I want to thank you for all the reviews I received that last chapter, you guys are a great audience. I couldn't update my fics in July because my account was on lock down because 'The Bet' was found that it had material above the rating, so as "punishment" I wasn't able to update any of my work for about a week.

But it has taken me four months because I didn't have net access, and I was very busy to go to the library. I already started fall quarter, so I think it will be harder to keep up with my work.

About my unedited fics, I will repost all my work under my account at so if you want to check out my un-edited stories, check it out under my pen name trunksvegetagurl. As of yet I haven't updated my account, but I soon will and those of you who would like to read the lemons to any of my stories can check them out there.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters used in this fanfic

---------------------------------------

Public Announcement

---------------------------------------

Saturday Night.........

"I know I always ask, but how do I look?" Bulma asked as she twirled for her best friend, sister, and brother.

They all looked at her in amusement and agreed. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt, nicely pressed, and tucked into the black, knee-length skirt that hugged her hips nicely. Around her waist she wore a black and pink striped tie, and she wore black heels, and carried a small, white bag.

Her hair was in big waves, a real, pink colored flower pinning up one side of her hair. The make-up around her eyes had a pink glow and the eyeliner made the blue in them stand out.

"You look beautiful!" Lex almost yelled. "We should get going or we're going to be late," he said as he pointed to the clock on the wall.

"This is great! I read about this exposition on the 'people' section of the newspaper," Sylph said as she walked towards the door. "I guess it pays to have a famous, photographer boyfriend that let's your siblings and friends tag along, right?"

"He's not my boyfriend yet," Bulma reminded them as she picked up a black coat that matched her skirt and walked with them towards the door.

"But he will be, right?" 18 put in.

Bulma smirked secretively, "I'm not telling you guys anything," she said as she walked out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta was waiting, like always, impatiently, for Bulma. He stood next to Goku, who was smirking at the look on the other man's face. "What are you so nervous about? You know for a fact that she will say yes," Goku said matter-of-factly.

The short man turned to glare at him. "I don't know 'for a fact'. Just shut up and try to look normal for when the reporters get here," Vegeta snapped.

Goku nodded and smiled to himself, "Is she going to bring that cute blonde friend of hers?" he asked.

Vegeta shrugged and looked up when a white, stretch, Mercedes Benz limo pulled around the corner just in time when reporters, photographers and people with camera's walked over to him. "Mr. Ouji. Mr. Ouji!" they called for him as security held them back.

He was torn between going to Bulma, or going to speak for the press. He walked over to the press and asked them to wait a few minutes, then he walked over to the limo that was stopping in front of the huge building he was standing in front of.

The driver stepped out and walked over to open the door. He watched as Bulma took the man's hand and stepped out gracefully. She gave him a shy smile and transferred her hand to his.

Goku walked over and first gave his hand to Sylph, and then to 18, winking at her and flashing her a charming smile. Then Lex stepped out and the driver closed the door. Lex looked at Vegeta briefly and then shook hands with him and Goku.

"Address the press with me," Vegeta whispered to her. Bulma smiled and nodded. "And just so you know, or before you ask, you look beautiful," he whispered against her ear.

"Thank you," Bulma replied looking him over too. "And you look absolutely handsome and elegant in your Dolce suit."

He raised both eyebrows. "How did you know the maker of my suit?" he asked as he ran a hand down the front of his coat. It was an all gray suit, with a gray shirt and a matching silk tie.

"Call it a sixth sense." Bulma laughed as they reached the cluster of people that were already shooting questions.

"Mr. Ouji, Ms. Briefs, can you both pose for pictures?"

Vegeta and Bulma posed for as many pictures as they wanted, and he turned to look at Bulma because of the last question they had asked.

"Mrs. Briefs, are you Mr. Ouji's girlfriend?" a woman asked as she held out her recorder, and the countless others held out microphones.

Bulma smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am Mr. Ouji's girlfriend!" she said proudly, leaning over to press a soft kiss on his cheek. She watched as Vegeta started to smirk a bit smugly, and his arms tightened at her waist.

"For how long has it been going on?"

"Not very long," Vegeta replied.

"Any words you would like to say?"

Vegeta nodded, "I want to welcome you to my exposition, and I would like you to enjoy it," he said as he nodded once and pulled Bulma along so that they could enter the building.

"Ms. Gero! Ms. Gero! Can you answer a few questions? Pose for some pictures?" The press called 18 over for pictures and questions too, and even Goku, Sylph and Lex posed and were asked who were the makers of their clothing.

Bulma walked arm in arm with Vegeta, and yet he didn't tell her what he thought about her accepting his proposal. She looked around at the series of walls that had big, medium and small, framed pictures on them. A lot of people were already there and they were murmuring in appraisal at the work they were looking at.

"You're not going to say anything about my little public announcement?" Bulma asked as they stopped in a corner where no one could hear them.

Vegeta looked at her and smirked again, "I don't have anything to say," he whispered before he leaned over and kissed her.

She grinned and caressed his face, "This is going to be in next weeks magazines."

"Good. That way your ex, and mine, will know that we are off limits," Vegeta replied.

"Are you going to give me a tour, or what?" Bulma asked as she looked around.

He nodded, "There is one picture that I want to show you first," he said as he took her hand and walked her towards the center wall.

On her way, Bulma looked at his pictures. There were so many great looking images that she had to admire the man's talent. There were various landscapes, images of people she didn't know, wildlife, and images from countries that were at war.

They passed her friend and siblings and she waved at them as Vegeta kept pulling her along. When he finally stopped, Bulma looked up and gasped at what she saw. It was a picture of her in black and white, taken the day he had asked her to be his girlfriend.

It was mostly a face shot. She was sitting on a rock, knees to her chest and her elbows on her knees. Her face was propped on her hands and she was looking away, hair blowing in the wind, and a little wild flower tucked at her ear. She was wearing a knit turtle-neck sweater and she had a small smile on her face. But what completed the beautiful shot was the amazing waterfall in the background.

Bulma turned to look at Vegeta and smiled. "I wasn't even aware that you took this picture!" she said.

He nodded, "I know. I took a few without you even knowing, and this one was the best of all," he said as he pointed at the giant portrait.

"Oh, I love it!" she said as she pitched forward into his arms and hugged him.

"I am pleased that you liked it," Vegeta whispered against her hair. It smelled of wild flowers, and her skin of a raspberry scent. He relished in the scent of her. He pulled back a bit and leaned into her face, pressing his lips softly to hers.

She pulled back first, her hands on his face, tracing his thick eyebrows, his high cheekbones, his sexy lips, and she smiled as he watched her quietly. "Ty was right, you know. You are cute."

He smirked and just ran his thumb over her lower lip. "You're daughter is a very smart child."

Bulma sighed. "She is, isn't she?" she asked. Then she frowned, "You're wearing a nice shade of lip gloss that looks suspiciously like mine," she laughed softly.

Before Vegeta answered, they were interrupted. "Champagne, ma'am, sir?" a man asked as he walked over to them with a tray with crystal glasses filled with bubbly.

Bulma nodded and took two, handing one to Vegeta, who had taken out a handkerchief to clean off the gloss. He took it and they clanked glasses. "Now we celebrate," she said.

Vegeta nodded, and walked around the place, showing her the pictures and explaining where he had taken them and why. "These are the best pictures I have collected through the years. What do you think?" he asked.

Bulma nodded, "They're great! I have never seen so many great pictures all together," she said. "It is clear that you have a great talent."

"Still think I'm a pervert? Still hate my guts?" he asked in amusement.

She giggled. "I don't know about you being a pervert, but I don't hate your guts anymore. I can't hate my boyfriend, now can I?"

"I guess not," Vegeta said. "I'm going to have to leave you for about an hour. I was conned into speaking with some reporters of art magazines, photography magazines, and some others that I don't even remember," he said as they walked over to her friends.

"That's ok. Just don't leave me alone too long," Bulma said as she leaned over and laid a soft kiss on his lips.

"I won't," Vegeta whispered before he walked away.

Bulma smiled whimsically and then turned to her blonde friend, who was looking at her with a grin. "Oh, Juu, I'm so happy!" she said as she hugged her friend tightly.

18 smiled, "You look so radiant. I think that this guy is going to be the one."

The blue haired woman shrugged. "I don't know if that is true, but I do feel better when I'm with him. Besides, he does the funniest things to cheer me up," Bulma said.

The blonde looked thoughtful, "Speaking of funny things. The night you called to ask about my brother's car, he called me back and told me that someone had egged it. By any chance, you wouldn't happen to know who did it, would you?"

Bulma cleared her throat uncomfortably and looked away. "I have no idea what you are talking about," she said as she scratched her head.

"Right," 18 said as she looked at Bulma coolly.

Bulma laughed and shrugged as they walked over to her siblings. "I'll just tell you that I had nothing to do with what happened to his car."

"What happened and to who's car?" Lex asked curiously.

"Someone egged 17's car and Juu thinks that I had something to do with it," Bulma said flatly.

"Did you?" Sylph asked.

Bulma glared at all three of them. "Back off! I had nothing to do with that." She laughed.

"Well if you did, thank you," Lex said as he grabbed her hand and shook it, congratulating her.

Bulma tried not to laugh, but it came out as a smothered giggle. "I'm telling you that I had nothing to do with what happened. But, now that I think about it, I would have loved to have seen what was done to his car."

"Right," 18 said as she trailed off. "So anyway, did you say yes to Vegeta?"

"Didn't you see?"

"See what? There were reporters who called me, and I didn't see anything of you until we were in here," 18 said.

"I accepted to be his girlfriend. Then he let me announce it publicly. The press is going to have a lot to talk about this following week," Bulma said with a light shrug.

"Well congratulations on your new boyfriend," Sylph said as she hugged Bulma. Lex and 18 echoed her.

"Thank you, all of you. I really appreciate your support when it comes to me and a new man in my life."

"Just don't give your heart so easily, B. The last time you did that, it almost ended your life. I don't want that to happen to you again," Lex whispered against her ear.

Bulma's eyes abruptly filled with tears as she remembered exactly what he was talking about. "Please excuse me, I need to freshen up," Bulma said. She turned and walked away from them, leaving her brother feeling guilty, her sister feeling confused, and her friend stunned.

Once in the safety of the empty rest room, Bulma hastily wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks and ruined her make-up. Her brother had prodded at a memory that she had held hidden, deep down in her heart. Something that she hadn't wanted to remember.

After 17 had taken Ty from her, Bulma had come a hairs-length from willing herself to die. She had fallen so deep into her depression, that she had stopped eating, talking to anyone, and had just lay in her bed, wasting away, thinking only about her little girl, and the fact that she wasn't with her anymore.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Bulma looked up through the mirrors and sniffled when she saw 18 standing there, a morose look on her features. "That is something in my life that I wanted to forget. Every time I think about it, or if someone reminds me, I react like this. I guess I just repress the memories and I don't think about them."

18 nodded and walked over to her, taking her hands in her own. "I never thought that my brother had hurt you this deeply. I thought, in some naive part of my mind, that maybe you two could retract and be together again. But now I see that he was never good enough for you. He is a disappointment as a brother."

Bulma smiled slightly. "Vegeta dims all the hurt, at least for the moments that I am with him. I thought that maybe I would never trust anyone again, but Vegeta is gaining my trust slowly. My brother is right, I shouldn't give my heart too easily."

"Just know who you are giving it to first. Don't rush into this relationship with Vegeta, you hardly know him," 18 said softly.

Bulma smiled and nodded. "I know. I'm not a child anymore, and I am not as naive as I was when I met your brother. If I let Vegeta in, I will fully understand the consequences of my actions."

"I truthfully wish you the best. You have become like a sister to me since I met you in Jr. High. I care for you more than I care for my own brother. I want you to be happy," 18 said.

"Oh, Juu. Thank you," Bulma whispered as she hugged her friend.

"Let's get your make-up re-done and get back outside. Lex is eager to apologize for bringing that up, and I think that Vegeta will probably be looking for you too. You need to look one-hundred percent because we are models, and we can't look any less," 18 said as she grabbed her own bag and began to take out her make-up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta watched as Bulma walked out of the ladies room with her friend. He noticed with a frown that she looked a little dimmed, when she had arrived, she looked like the shinning beauty that she was. Something had made her sad.

It shocked him that he could read her so easily, enough to know that something was wrong her. Nothing like that had ever happened with any of his past women, and to say the truth, it made him uneasy.

He had just gotten over talking for almost an hour, and it was getting late, people were already leaving. All in all, his exposition had been a success. Bulma looked over at him and sent him a small smile.

He began to walk towards her, and she towards him, meeting half-way. "Are you done?" she asked quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body the length of his.

"Yes. What have you been doing? You look distraught," Vegeta said as he noticed a slight red rim to her eyes. "Have you been crying?"

Bulma shook her head quickly. "No. But I am a bit tired," she sighed softly. She wasn't really up to telling Vegeta that chapter of her life. At least not yet.

"Where are you going to take me tonight?" he mocked.

She laughed. "That's supposed to be my question. But, I don't know. Would you like to have drinks with me at my place?"

Vegeta nodded. "I look forward to that," he whispered as his lips caressed her sensitive neck.

"Vegeta, I know that maybe I bring this up now. But, about us having sex, I don't want to rush into things-......."

He put a finger over her lips and quieted her. "I will wait. After all that you have told me about your ex, I understand where you are coming from. I will respect your wishes, until you decide that you want to do anything intimate with me," he whispered.

Bulma smiled brightly. "Thank you for understanding that. Like you said, my experience with 17 has made me more cautious and suspicious about men I date. And to be honest, I have dated others after my divorce, but........ you are my first boyfriend after that," she said shyly.

Vegeta felt a smirk sliding over his features. "That is good to know. But it is only fair, that since you spent the night in my bed, I spent a night in yours," he said matter-of-factly.

"You don't expect me to sleep on my couch, do you?" she asked him saucily.

"No, you can sleep with me," he whispered wickedly.

Bulma blushed at his hinting tone, and shook her head briefly. "Pervert," she muttered as she grabbed his hand and they walked around to see to the people that were still there.

She couldn't believe how happy this one man was making her. She just hoped that it all wouldn't go to hell like her previous serious relationship.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta blinked sluggishly as errant shafts of sunlight filtered in through cracks in the heavy, pearl colored draperies. He scratched his head and frowned slightly at the bundle of fur, curled over his chest. He glared at the pesky animal, and pushed it off him slowly, not wanting to be too crude.

Then he turned and looked over to see another bundle wrapped around him almost possessively. Her head was resting on his arm, while her right arm was wrapped around his waist, and her long, smooth leg was over his. She looked beautiful with her hair almost thrown over his face, and her face in a peaceful expression, almost a smile.

He rubbed her back with the arm that was tucked around her, and he rolled onto his side, wrapping his other arm around her. She sighed and pressed her face into his chest and tightened her hold on him. He felt a stupid grin sliding onto his face. He had never felt such a sense of rightness as the feel of her wrapped around him, and he around her.

Vegeta had to admire the woman's taste. But then again, a model had to be trendy by law. The only way to describe her home was........ swanky. Maybe not a word he would use out loud, but he could think it.

Her bedroom was a mixture of pearl and cream colors, along with navy blue. Her bed was a large, four poster, with a canopy of lacy, navy curtains that were held at every corner. Her sheets were navy silk, the carpet was pearl, and the furniture was made of a really dark oak, almost bluish, too. Her bathroom was the same. Navy marble fixtures, with cream carpeting, and walls.

Bulma's living room was a total contrast. The carpet was white, and her furniture was red velvet. Her dinning room had a long, glass and brass table, and a china cabinet with crystal figurines inside, and he had caught a glimpse of a dance floor. She had explain that she practiced ballet whenever she could. He hadn't really seen the rest, being that two rooms belonged to her siblings, and one to her daughter. But, there was much more to see.

Vegeta had teased her when he had caught a flash of her walk-in closet. Two sides were filled with clothes, while the far wall had about six long rows of shoes. "What can a woman possibly want with so many shoes? Do you even wear them all?" he had asked her.

"If you don't know what business a woman has with so many shoes, then you don't know women at all." She had countered with a sly smile.

She began to stretch her limbs, blinking slowly against his chest, and she looked up at him, a sleepy smile on her face. "What are you doing awake so early?" Bulma asked softly.

"Your pesky cat was almost sleeping on my face," he grumbled.

"You weren't mean to him, were you?" Bulma asked as her eyes narrowed. Vegeta shook his head and kissed her forehead. "Good, I would've kicked your ass if you had."

"I'd like to see you try." He chuckled.

Bulma sat up, and looked down at him in amusement. "Is that a challenge?" Before Vegeta could answer, there was a knock at the door. Bulma glared at Vegeta. "We will finish this conversation later. Don't think I will forget," she said with a smirk. "Come in!"

Sylph walked in slowly, as if expecting to see something she wasn't supposed to. Then she grinned, and Bulma thought that if she could have smiled more, it would have been from ear to ear.

She handed Bulma a large white envelope, with her name engraved in golden calligraphy. "A man came by and dropped this off about an hour ago, I didn't know that you were awake. Finally I decided to knock."

Bulma opened it slowly, and then read what it said on the white card with the same script as the envelope. She looked at Vegeta and noticed that he was propped on his elbows, reading the card.

"What is it?" Sylph asked.

"You're telling me that you didn't read it?" Bulma asked her, eyes narrowed.

Sylph shook her head, her short, blue curls bouncing around her face. "I really didn't. It looked important so I stared at the envelope for the past hour and debated whether to open it or not." Her voice sounded innocent enough.

Bulma grinned. "It's an invitation to an extravagant dinner, a fund raiser. It is to help get money to further the research on women's breast cancer. It's almost a week from now, and wow! It's going to be at that new Greek hotel! This is wonderful, I love helping out for these causes!" she said enthusiastically.

"That's great. Just let me know when you're going shopping for your dress so that I can go with you! I have to get to my classes, I'll see you two later!" Sylph called before she walked out and closed the door.

Vegeta yawned and moved back down to lay over the pillows. "Don't even think of making me go to that. I don't like fancy parties," he grumbled as he pulled the covers over his head.

She smacked her hand on his stomach, and he 'oomphed'. "This is for a good cause, and I would really like you to go with me," she said in a whiny tone, pulling the covers down to his neck to look into his eyes.

He groaned in annoyance, and looked away from her big, puppy-dog eyes. "Fine, I will go with you."

Bulma grinned and lay back on her side, her head on his chest, listening to the calm beat of his heart, and she wrapped her arm around his waist. "That's all I ask." His stomach growled and she laughed. "Are you hungry?"

"What was your first clue?" he asked in amusement.

"Do you want me to cook for you? Or would you prefer it if we went to a restaurant to eat?" she asked as she sat up again, and this time got out of the bed to stretch.

"It depends on how good you cook. To your opinion, and don't lie to make yourself look good, does your cooking taste good?" he asked as he watched her face, and tried to ignore what she was wearing.

"I cook for my brother and sister, and they don't think its bad. Why don't you judge, and if it tastes bad, then we'll go out to eat," she said with a small shrug. She grabbed a peach colored silk robe that was on a chair, and put it over the snug, white tank, and the silk, peach shorts that showed her long, smooth legs.

Vegeta nodded, and got out of bed, stretching his nearly naked body. It was Bulma's turn to try to not stare. All he was wearing were his gray, silk boxers, that clung to his ass almost like a second skin, and........ Bulma looked away as her eyes roamed the muscles in his body as they rippled when he stretched.

He was a gorgeous man to look at. Bulma forced herself to stop ogling and walked into her bathroom to wash her teeth and face. A few minutes later, she walked out and shot him a smile. "There is a new toothbrush that I left there for you," she said before she walked out, stifling a laugh.

Vegeta stared at the opened door for a while, and then he walked into the bathroom. He scowled, and said a few choice obscenities. The toothbrush was pink.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Days Later.......

Bulma had just gotten out of one of the photoshoots that she had done individually for a perfume ad, and she was taking out her cell to call Vegeta and see if he was available for lunch.

She stifled a giggle as she remembered the things he had hissed when he was in her bathroom, cursing the pink toothbrush to hell. She hadn't really seen him in the last two days, he had been busy. Or so _he_ said.

_Insecure? Her?_ No way, Bulma thought as she dialed. She was waiting for him to pick up his cell phone, that she didn't really see the man that approached her. Bulma looked up and closed her phone when Vegeta didn't answer.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you following me?" Bulma hissed.

17 let out a low chuckle, looking her up and down. "Gods, you're so beautiful. Just the way you were when I had you. The only thing that has changed, is that you have ripened. I missed those old days," he whispered sorrowfully as he stood in front of her.

"I don't have time for you right now," Bulma said as she started to walk away from him.

"Just hear me, please," he said as he caught up to her and gripped her arm. "I still want you. I haven't stopped loving you, not even when I found out that you let that shit into your life."

"No, the only shit here is you," Bulma tried not to yell as she jabbed a finger into his chest. "He is the best man I have ever met. He's not a spineless coward like you. After you stole my daughter from me, I stopped loving you. The feeling just died inside of me, to NEVER grow back."

"You can't mean that. Not after defying your mother and the law for me. That must mean something to you," he said as he grabbed her other arm too and looked into her cold blue eyes, willing her to see his 'love' for her. She didn't buy it for one second.

"I will never again believe in you. Go back to Chichi, apparently, she was good enough for you to leave me for her. I care not for your feelings." Bulma sighed tiredly, "You hurt me, but that experience only served to make me stronger. I don't care about you anymore," she said with a wide, sincere smile.

"I refuse to believe that." 17's ice blue eyes had melted into a darker flame of blue with his anger. Bulma hadn't seen that look in years, it was still a bit startling, and that was the only reason why he caught her off guard.

17 pressed his lips to her roughly, and reached up a hand to hold her head in place. Bulma struggled against him, refusing to allow him entry into her mouth. Finally, she reared back her knee, and then brought it with maximum force into his crotch.

Bulma smirked as he took in one last, gasping breath, and then he was down for the count, holding himself and rocking his body against the overwhelming pain. She stepped over him, and without any remorse whatsoever, she walked away.

She looked up and her eyes widened like saucers when she caught two men with camera's that were running off. "Son of a bi-.........." Bulma trailed off. They had just seen the whole argument, the forced kiss, and her cowardly blow that had literally knocked him off his feet. They were going to twist things to their favor.

What the hell was she going to tell Vegeta if he saw a picture of 17 kissing her? Should she even tell him? Bulma cursed and got into her car, not knowing what to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you guys like this chapter? I bet you're guessing what 17 is up to now, aren't you? Sorry, I can't tell you guys! Let me know what you thought and I will try to update soon. Have a good week!

Byebye

!Joey!


	8. Lavender Flower

Thank you for the positive feedback. I wont keep you too long with my note, because I basically don't have much to say. I hope you guys like this chapter and I promise that I will try to update soon. Enjoy...........

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters used in this fanfic

---------------------------------------

Lavender Flower

---------------------------------------

Bulma had been dreading the new edition magazines and the newspapers that were coming out today. She knew for sure that there would be something about her 'disagreement' with 17 in it. But that wasn't the worse part. She hadn't told Vegeta what had happened.

Thinking about all those things was interfering with her job, and she hadn't been putting one-hundred percent into it like she always did. The distraction lasted a few minutes before she ignored her problem with 17 and started to think about Vegeta.

"All right, I just want you to be yourself, and smile for me in every shot."

Bulma nodded, and smiled. Normally, she would automatically smile, but all she had to do now, was think of Vegeta, and the smile was completely open and happy. She was already shooting for Cover Girl, and she had just got done signing the contract to be their spoke model for a year.

Her cell phone rang, and the photographer nodded, letting her walk to the side to pick it up. "Hello?........... Juu, I'm in the middle of a shoot right now, can I call you back later?......... Ok fine. See you." She closed her phone and looked at the photographer, "Would you guys happen to have today's people section in the newspaper?"

The man nodded and handed it to her. Bulma grabbed it and looked at the front cover. Newspapers had a habit of enlarging the worse picture more. They had printed the picture of 17's forced kiss right in the front. She cursed and then opened it, smirking as she saw the ones where she had kicked him in the crotch.

"Can you believe this crap?" Bulma asked the photographer. "Now they are going to start digging up my past, and I will have to give interviews to explain this."

"And you have a boyfriend, don't you love?" he asked. She nodded and looked at him questioningly. "There are pictures of you together in, 'In Style', and 'People'."

"Really?" Bulma asked. "I have to go home and check out what it is that they wrote about us. I just hope that Vegeta doesn't read the newspaper before I tell this to him," she said as she threw the paper on a chair and got back to the set.

"Then let us finish this as quickly as possible so that you can go home and explain," the photographer said.

-----------------------------------------------

"Hi," Bulma whispered with a big smile as she walked into Vegeta's apartment.

"Did you miss me, little one?" Vegeta asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a soft kiss upon her lips.

"Only if you missed me, too," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and ran her hands through the thickness of his black spikes.

He just smirked at her and pressed a finger to her lips. "I saw the little article about you knocking the air out of your ex," Vegeta said.

Bulma's eyes widened and she looked away from him. "You must be pissed that I didn't tell you, huh?"

"I must admit that when I looked at the picture of him kissing you, it made my blood boil. I had half a mind to call you up and yell about it. But, then I looked at the picture of you sucker punching the little bastard, and I think I laughed for about an hour." He walked her so that they could sit down on his couch.

Bulma giggled lightly, it slowly faded. "The bastard was waiting for me to get out of my photoshoot. He told me how much he missed me and loved me, and of course, I didn't believe him. So then he forced a kiss on me, and that was the only way to get him off that I thought of. I noticed the camera men a little too late."

Vegeta watched her in amusement. Her eyes had darkened when she spoke of her ex, but when she looked back at him, she seemed to relax and her eyes sparkled. She looked much younger than her age. She was absolutely beautiful, but the word didn't do her justice.

"What are you thinking?" she asked as she ran her fingertips across his furrowed brow, and wrapped her other arm around his strong shoulders. "And why are you frowning?"

"I was thinking what a dangerous woman you are. Maybe a little too dangerous," he replied.

"What would you have had me do? Pepper spray him? I think not. And if I could have, I would've broken his nose, and his jaw. But I didn't because that would ruin my chances of having Ty back with me. So I went for a cowardly self-defense move." She was getting angry, and for no apparent reason. Maybe it was just the whole aggravating situation with 17 that never ended. Yeah, that was it.

Vegeta ran his hands through her wavy, waist-length blue hair. "Why is your hair so long?" he asked, wanting to change the subject. He could tell that the topic of her ex was bothering, and angering her.

"It was for the shoot. Next month you'll see my beautiful face on billboard ads, and in magazines," she said with a smug grin. "And for the rest of the year, too."

He rolled his eyes. "Conceited woman. I will grow weary of seeing you everywhere I go."

She glared at him and smacked his arm. "Tell me...... are you ready for the Gala on Saturday? Because if you're not, so help me I will-......"

"You will what?" he asked, eyes narrowed into slits, one hand behind her neck as he pulled her forward. They were nose to nose now, so clearly that he could see her eyes widen in surprise, and then narrow to mirror his own. The little female was challenging him.

"I'll do something," she said in a low tone. She didn't really know what she would do. She watched as one side of his mouth quirked up into that smirk of his, and then she nearly jumped on him, kissing him, and earning her a sound of surprise.

"Is that what you will do to me?" Vegeta asked as she pulled away to take a breath.

"Possibly," she said with a grin. She was quite happy with the response she had gotten from him. And to make him look even more cute, there was a light flush to his cheeks. "You're blushing!"

"What?" he asked snootily as he pushed her away and stood. "I do not..... blush," he said the word in distaste.

"Yes you do," Bulma laughed. "Little Veggie-weggie is too hardcore to blush, right?" she asked him in a baby voice.

"Woman," Vegeta warned as he scowled at her.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly, drawing out that one word. He glared at her and then turned around to give her his back. Bulma sighed and stood to walk over to him. "Are you angry with me now?" she whispered as she lay her head on the back of his neck and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

What she didn't see, was that he was smirking as she wrapped herself around him. "If you really need to know, then yes I am ready for the Gala on Saturday, and no, I am not angry with you. But you better not pester me anymore today about anything," he said.

"Is that a request or an order?" Bulma grinned, she wanted to rattle his nerves, but not to the point where he'd get angry with her.

"Woman," he warned again.

"You're no fun, cranky troll," she whined as she sat back down on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, so we are stooping low and resorting to name calling now, are we? Remind me again how old you are?" he asked her flippantly.

"Don't go all mature on me, mister 'I'm-going-to-egg-a -car-to-cheer-you-up'. Don't talk to me about our age," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Is the poor little woman angry now?" he asked her cynically.

"I will be if you don't stop teasing me. Now come on, I'm hungry," Bulma said as she jumped up and dragged him towards the door. Or at least tried to drag him.

"Fine," Vegeta said as he grabbed his keys and walked with her. While they were going down to the garage, a thought occurred to him. "Are you going to make a public statement about what happened with your ex?"

Bulma frowned. "If I want to save my rep from getting it torn up by the press, then yes, I will have to. At the Gala, there will be reporters, and I will answer their questions. I just hope that Chichi doesn't take him with her."

-----------------------------------------------

Gala Night........

Bulma's dress was lovely. Fit for her. It was the color of a beautiful soft lavender, Dolce & Gabbana design. The top that was a bustier, hugging her bosom nicely, and with two thin straps over her shoulders. The silk material clung to her waist, and her hips, then from her knees down, it flared a bit and fell to the floor. The dress hugged her curves perfectly.

Her shoes were a glittering lilac, with straps, stiletto's. Her hair was also lavender, she had gotten it done early in the afternoon, and it was straight and held up on one side by a comb that held the shape of a lavender flower. Her eyes were darkly outlined by eyeliner and she had lavender eye shadow, and pink lipstick.

On her ears, she wore silver hoops that had diamonds all around, on her wrist she wore a thick bracelet made of silver and diamonds, and around her neck she had a platinum necklace with many chains that had rough diamonds on it.

"Look at you!" Lex said as he walked into Bulma's room, Ty sitting on his shoulders.

"You look so pretty, momma," Ty said as she looked at her.

"Thank you, sweety pie," Bulma said as she twirled for them.

"What time is Vegeta coming over to pick you up?" Lex asked as he and Ty sat down on Bulma's bed and looked at her.

"He should be here in about ten minutes he's always on time, he's sort of a punctuality freak, but don't tell him I said that," Bulma told them with a giggle. Ty was laughing too, but at the fact that she had called 'Geta' a freak. Geta was her new pet name for him.

"Were all the models from your agency invited?" Lex asked with a light frown. "Cuz if they were, that means that Chichi is going to be there."

"I think they were," Bulma said. "Juu is going, and Raditz is also going to be there. I think that they have invited a lot of people from the fashion industry. There is a very high chance that she is going to be there."

"Bummer," Lex grumbled. "Hey, do you want us to go with you when you meet your boyfriend downstairs?" Lex asked.

Bulma nodded, but then frowned. "Where's Sylph?"

"Didn't she tell you?........ She is Raditz' date for tonight's Gala. You'll probably cross paths with her today," he said darkly. Bulma looked a question at him. Lex just sighed and shook his head. "I don't trust that guy for some reason."

"He's honest, and we should give him a chance if Sylph thinks things can become more serious with him." Bulma checked herself once more in the full length mirror.

"So, it's up for you an me to have fun today toots," Lex said as he looked at his little niece. "How about we go rent some movies and then we order some pizza's, then have some ice cream?"

"Yay!" Ty said as she stood on the bed and started to jump excitedly.

"Ty, sweety, stop jumping on the bed. I don't want you to fall and break an arm or something." Ty did as told. Bulma leveled a dark look at them. "Don't eat too much ice cream, and don't stay up too late."

"Yes momma!" Ty and Lex said in unison. Bulma had to laugh.

"Lex, you know what I meant." She smiled at them both. Then she walked over to get the covered coat that was in her closet. When she took it out, Ty gasped. It was a beautiful, white, fur coat.

"That's pretty," she said as she walked over to touch the soft fur.

"Well, guess what sweety? It's made of fake fur. There is no way in hell I will wear something that was once on a poor little animal." She said the word hell under her breath so that Ty didn't hear it. "But yeah, isn't it pretty? The style reporters will never know the difference." She then grabbed a pair of short, lavender gloves, and a hand-bag that was studded with shinning stones.

The intercom buzzed, and Lex grabbed Ty, so that they could go with Bulma to meet with Vegeta downstairs. They went down the elevator and towards the exit to see her away. Lex and Ty opened the door for Bulma.

Bulma stepped out and stopped in her tracks. Vegeta was standing there, in front of a Hummer Limousine. But the huge car was not what stunned her. It was how Vegeta looked. He was wearing a suit that was ivory colored, with a matching silk shirt and tie, and black shoes. He looked incredible.

Bulma leaned down and hugged Ty. "Be nice for uncle Lex, baby, okay? I'll see you later."

"Okay momma. Have fun." Then she looked at Vegeta and waved. "Bye Geta!"

"Good-bye kid," he said with a smirk. Then he looked at Bulma again, and he walked over to her. "You look enchanting, woman. What are you trying to do to me? Bewitch me?" he murmured.

"Are you insinuating that I am a witch?" she asked with a smile.

"I don't know..... Are you?" he asked her in a low, sexy tone. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you," Bulma said as she leaned over and kissed him softly. "We should go, or we'll be late," she said as she stepped back.

"I want her back at before two. Take care of her or you'll hear from me." He covered Ty's ears, "And don't try anything funny in the back of that limo!" Lex called.

"Okay, DAD!" Bulma hissed before she and Vegeta walked towards the limo. She looked at the huge car and then at Vegeta. "Is there an elevator to get into this thing?"

Vegeta chuckled in amusement. "Take my hand and I'll give you a boost."

"You're kidding right?" Bulma asked. He shook his head. "Okay, give me a hand and help me get up here, but you better hope that I don't rip my dress in the process."

Vegeta successfully helped Bulma up into the limo, and then they made their way to the ball.

-----------------------------------------------

"Look at this!" Bulma whispered as she took in the sight of the brand new hotel in its splendor. The hotels layout was brightly lit up by many lights, making it look like an impossibly huge temple, with its stone statues of gods, the large array of plants, and the expansive ocean as a background.

There was the constant flash of camera's, and there were limo's stopping right at the entrance and dropping people off. They were about three cars away, and she turned to look at Vegeta.

"Are you ready for the bombardment of questions?" she asked him with a deep breath.

Vegeta ran a hand through the heavy silk of her hair and smirked. "I am ready for anything that will come our way tonight," he told her seriously.

She smiled and caressed his face with a gloved hand. "Just do me a favor and don't say anything about 17. I will clear up what happened, but I don't want you to get mixed up in this, too."

"If you hadn't requested that of me, I would have given the press of piece of my mind concerning that filthy imbecile. But fine, I will not say a word about him to the press, unless you ask me to," Vegeta grumbled.

"Thank you," Bulma said as she leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. She pulled away quickly. "If we make it deeper, I'll have to retouch my lipstick, and as you can see, I wouldn't have any time," she said as they made it to the red carpet and the door was opened.

Vegeta stepped down first, straightened his suit, and then offered his hand. Bulma took it and slowly stepped out of the limo. To the reporters, it looked graceful, but to her, she was just taking care to not rip her tight dress, or to not fall on her face.

They were bombarded with flashing lights, and everyone started to talk at the same time. Almost all the questions she heard had to do with her kicking 17 in the jewels. 'Please God, let me get through this without getting into deeper crap!'

She and Vegeta began to walk down the long red carpet, and Bulma pulled him towards a cluster of reporters that were calling for her and throwing questions at them both. She decided to answer.

"Mrs. Briefs! Will you explain why you kicked your ex husband in his privates?"

Bulma smiled evilly. "He tried to get fresh with me, and as you all know, I have a boyfriend. But it appears that my ex does not understand that. I did what I did to defend myself."

"Mr. Ouji! Do you have anything to say to her ex?" one particular woman asked.

Vegeta looked at Bulma, and she just smiled and looked at the camera's, leaving him to say what he wanted. "I just want to warn him to stop harassing her. He has no right and she has long ago moved on. He needs to grow a brain and stay away from her," Vegeta said in an all professional tone of voice.

"What is up for your career in modeling next, Bulma?" Another woman asked.

"Up next, we have a photoshoot in Venice, Italy. And I have just signed a contract with Cover Girl, and I am going to be their spokes-model for the following year," Bulma said as she entwined her hand with Vegeta's.

"What about your love life?"

"What about my love life?" Bulma asked with a laugh. "Maybe you would like to ask Mr. Ouji here."

Vegeta was careful to not scowl or glare at her, so he turned to the camera's. "For now, we are dating and really getting to know each other. But if you are asking about marriage, that is not a question that we have yet considered getting an answer to," he said evenly.

Bulma nodded and they began to walk off towards the entrance of the hotel as the camera's continued to go off, trying to capture everything on them, and most importantly, to get them together for pictures in the magazines.

"That went smoother than what I first thought," Bulma said as they stepped into the beautifully designed hotel. At the lobby, right behind the desk, there was a huge picture on the wall of her, 18, Chichi, and the rest of the models dressed as goddesses. The picture really looked incredible, and even Vegeta was overwhelmed by the beauty of it.

"Don't get angry, but all the women looked incredibly beautiful in that picture. Especially you," Vegeta said as he pressed her knuckles to his lips.

Bulma nodded. "I agree with you. Even ugly-ass Chichi looks pretty in that picture and yes I know that that was an oxymoron," she grumbled. "Are there anymore pictures around the hotel?" she asked.

He nodded. "I was with the designers when they were deciding which of the pictures they were going to use, of the men and women. There should be more in the casino, the spa, and the countless restaurants."

"Wow," Bulma said as they began to walk to where everyone else was going. "We should make reservations to come over and check this hotel out."

Vegeta wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her behind a large potted plant. "If we make reservations to come here, then I would rather spend the whole time getting to know the bedroom," he whispered huskily as he ran his lips over the soft skin of her neck.

Bulma sighed pleasantly and ran her hand through the hair at the nape of his neck. "Vegeta," she whispered softly, "I thought we had decided to take this slow."

"You have no idea of how much control I am exerting to not touch you when we are alone. I want you....... I have never wanted anyone the way that I want you," he whispered almost angrily. "I have never felt this way, and it makes me feel angry."

Bulma managed to smile. "I'll be ready to let you into my life completely, but please give me more time. I promise that when I am ready, I will let you know," she said as she looked into his dark, smoldering eyes.

He let out a short breath and nodded, flashing her a smirk as a couple walked past them and noticed the way they were wrapped around each other. Bulma laughed softly. "Fine woman. I have always gotten what I wanted, but just this time I will let you take your time to be ready for me."

"Thank you!" Bulma said before she pressed her lips to his, not bothering to take care of her lipstick.

Vegeta a soft noise, and tried to taste all of her. When they pulled away, they were breathing hard, and he noticed that they had gotten the attention of quite a few hotel workers. "What about your lipstick?" he asked softly.

She lowered her eyes, and looked up at him from under long, dark lashes. "It looks better on you than on me," she laughed as she took off her glove and cleaned his lips. She showed him the tips of her fingers and his eyes widened briefly.

"You see all I go through for you? You even make me wear shades of lipstick that I don't like," he said darkly.

Bulma laughed happily, and took his hand in hers. "Come on. We don't want to be late," she said as they began to walk down the long hall that lead to the grand hall of the hotel where the fund raiser was going to be.

As they entered, it seemed as if they had literally walked into a real temple, just like those depicted in Greek movies, with the exception of the beautifully decorated tables all around the room. At the very front, there was a stage with a podium, and on either side, there were huge bowls with flames over high stone columns.

There was a man near the door who approached them. "Welcome Mrs. Briefs, Mr. Ouji, if you will please follow me I will seat you at your table," he said as he bowed and began to lead them into the room.

Bulma entwined her hand with Vegeta's and they followed the man as he walked them towards one of the most exclusive tables near the stage. "I wonder who is going to sit with us," Bulma stated.

Vegeta just shrugged and looked up as they stopped at their table. Seated there already were Kakarot and the blonde model, and that blue skinned man model. He eyed them all and gave a nod.

Bulma on the other hand walked over to hug her friend, and they started to compliment each other in their choice of gowns, while the men just shook hands. Bulma removed her large coat and watched as Vegeta, Goku and Zarbon literally gawked. Her blonde friend flashed her a smirk and a thumb's up for her dress.

"Juu, will you accompany me to the ladies room? I need to re-touch my lipstick," Bulma said as she picked up her bag.

18 nodded and stood, giving Bulma and the other men at the table a good view of her dress. She was wearing a peach tinged with a soft green, two piece of sheer material with two layers. The top was a glittering halter top that tied off around her neck and the cloth fell in a long line all the way to the floor. It left her flat stomach bare, as well as her back.

The bottom was a long, flowing, glittering skirt. It hugged her waist and hips tightly and then fell in waves and flowed behind her to the point that she had to pick it up a bit as she walked. Her hair was in long waves with highlights that were almost white, and around her neck she was wearing a long necklace with peach colored stones all around.

Her cat-like eyes were outlined softly with an orange, and her eyes had a light hue of green eyeshadow. "We went all out, didn't we?" 18 asked as they walked, acknowledging people as they went.

Bulma nodded. "Goku is really taken to you, ne?" she asked with a wink.

"I'd say the same about Vegeta and Zarbon," 18 said as she elbowed Bulma discreetly.

"Zarbon?" Bulma asked in shock as they turned into the hall that lead them to the ladies room.

"Yeah, haven't you seen the way he looks at you when Vegeta isn't noticing?" 18 asked incredulously as she watched Bulma re-apply her lipstick.

Bulma gave her a skeptical laugh. "I think you are exaggerating! He happens to be a very handsome man, but I don't have eyes for anyone other than Vegeta," she said as she put the little tube back into her bag and then she and 18 walked out and back towards the reception that would start in about five minutes.

"I know you don't but Zarbon has some kind of attraction towards you. And guess what Jean-Carlo told me?"

Bulma raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"That we will be sharing a photoshoot when we go to Venice." A new, deeper voice interrupted. A voice that traveled like silk down Bulma's bare shoulders and arms.

She and 18 turned looked up and Bulma frowned at Zarbon's words. 18 looked at her and gave her a knowing smile before she excused herself and left them alone. Bulma didn't think that was a good idea if what her friend said was true about Zarbon feeling something for her.

"What are you talking about?" Bulma asked as she looked up at him, into those beautiful amber colored eyes. "Jean-Carlo hasn't told me anything about us sharing a shoot."

Zarbon smiled charmingly and reached up to run a finger over the stones of her necklace, watching as her eyes widened a bit. She took a step back and shook her head. He grinned and dropped his hand. "You are a beautiful woman, Bulma. You can't blame me for noticing," he whispered.

"Zarbon," Bulma began softly, "It is absolute, common knowledge that Vegeta is my boyfriend, and I want nothing to do with anyone else," she whispered.

"I am not asking anything of you. But, I wanted to tell you that you captured all of me from the first time that I saw you in person. You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting," Zarbon said as he took her hand in his. Then he raised her hand to his lips and lay a small kiss on it.

Bulma let out a small breath and tried to keep the blush that rose to her cheeks at a minimum. She was never good with dealing with flattery, especially from exotically handsome men. "Why are you telling me all this?" she asked quizzically.

"Because I would like you to know, that even though I do not wish you ill in your budding relationship with Vegeta, I will be here if you would ever like to have a drink with me if things do not work out," Zarbon told her in a voice that was absolutely alluring.

Bulma took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Thank you for the offer, but-......."

"Before you decide to just push me out, let me share something with you," Zarbon said. Before Bulma could even form a reply, he had cupped her face in his two hands and was leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

Bulma looked on in shock, her eyes as wide as saucers, for a few seconds before she pushed him away gently. Too gently for her taste. And once again, before she had a chance to say anything, he had walked away from her, cleaning his lips from her lipstick with a silk handkerchief.

"Kami!" Bulma whispered, her mind trying to digest the experience she had just gone through. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, her eyes still a touch wide with shock. Why was is it that men wanted to kiss her now, when she wasn't available? Movement from her left made her look up, and her heart stopped and jumped into her throat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, I know that I am repeating a bit, but believe me that this is going somewhere. So Vegeta happens to be very patient, but his patience may reach a boiling point sooner or later. I can't tell you guys anymore, so I hope that you have a good weekend!

Byebye

!Joey!


	9. Secrets

Who did you guys think spotted Bulma? Well, you finally get to know. There is a revelation in this chapter, so let me know how I did and every kind of feedback is welcome, just don't be too evil. Enjoy...........

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters used in this fanfic

---------------------------------------

Secrets

---------------------------------------

Bulma glared at her sister. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked Sylph.

"Long enough to watch that lip-lock with a man that isn't Vegeta," Sylph told her with raised brows.

"It wasn't what it looked like," Bulma started. "Well, okay, it was what it looked like. But I didn't kiss him back and I sure as hell did not initiate it," she said quickly.

"Oh, I know," Sylph said with a roll of her eyes. "I heard most of what he told you, and then I saw him lean down to kiss you."

"Geez, imagine if Vegeta had been the one there instead of you?" Bulma asked as she touched her lips and cursed. She had to re-touch her lipstick again. "Do you have a mirror?"

Sylph nodded and reached into her purse to retrieve a small mirror and handed it to Bulma. Her sister took it and re-applied her lipstick, then they began to walk back towards the Gala. "So what are you going to do about this guy?"

Bulma shrugged. "I don't know. I feel so confused right now, and I'm sure that Vegeta will pound the crap out of Zarbon if he finds out about what just happened. Do you think I should tell him?"

"That is a decision for you to make," Sylph said.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming here with Raditz?" Bulma asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, how do I look?" Sylph asked as she twirled.

"Very pretty, but please, don't hide things from me, okay?" Bulma asked her seriously.

"Okay," Sylph said as she grabbed Bulma's hand and they began to walk back towards the main hall. "So, are you going to tell Vegeta?"

"Tell Vegeta what?" Another voice asked.

Both women turned around and frowned at Chichi, who was now standing behind them. Chichi smiled at Sylph. "Hey sis."

"Hey Chi," Sylph said as she gave her a brief hug, then resumed her spot next to Bulma, with her hand in hers.

"Excuse us, but you have no business prying in my personal life," Bulma snapped.

"Bulma, has Vegeta told you about our past?" Chichi asked her with a smirk.

The blue haired woman returned the smirk. "Of course he has, but he describes it as an unpleasant memory, and I don't blame him. We both have the misfortune of knowing the real you," Bulma said saucily.

Chichi's eyes narrowed at Bulma. "You act as if you were so perfect. But I doubt that Vegeta knows everything about your past. You're lucky that we're in a public place, or else I would-........"

"Or else you would what?" Bulma hissed as she took a step forward, almost nose to nose with Chichi. "Don't you dare threaten me because I am not afraid of you and your petty threats. Vegeta just needs to ask about my past and I will tell him everything, I have nothing to hide," she said darkly.

Sylph frowned at the level of hostility that her sisters had for each other. "Come on Bulma, we don't want to call attention," she said as she pulled her sister away from her other sister.

"What is with that woman?" Bulma asked with a huff.

"I just can't understand why you guys hate each other so much," Sylph said softly.

"We just do, and it is something that will never change," Bulma replied.

Sylph shook her head and they approached their table, where Raditz was engaged in conversation with Zarbon. The blue man turned to look at Bulma and gave her a mischievous smile, making Bulma flush lightly.

She let go of her sister and walked over to sit next to Vegeta, who wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders and leaned over to press a kiss to the skin behind her ear. Bulma smiled shyly and caressed his face softly.

"Did you miss me?" she asked him.

"Not really," Vegeta murmured against her ear.

"Liar," she said softly.

"It would do you good to not call me a liar, woman," he said as his dark eyes narrowed.

Before she could reply to his comment, their attention was called and the reception began. The person in charge of getting the funds for the breast cancer research gave a name of those who donated, and among those were Zarbon, 18, Bulma, Yamcha, and even Chichi. He gave a very nice speech and then the orchestra began to play lovely music while dinner was served.

"Are you going to dance with me?" Bulma asked Vegeta once they were done with the food.

Vegeta's eyes moved away from her and towards the blue man seated across from them, then they narrowed slightly. "Come," he said as he stood and took her hand. He shot the other man a glare and walked away with Bulma.

"What was that all about?" Bulma asked with a frown.

"Are you blind, or have you just ignored him?" Vegeta snapped.

Her eyes widened and she gulped lightly. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," she said slowly.

"You mean you haven't seen the way he looks at you?" Vegeta didn't sound too convinced as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her the length of his body.

Bulma cringed. That was almost the exact same question that Juu had asked her earlier. She sighed and shook her head. "That is absolutely inane."

"It may be, but it doesn't cut the way he looks at you," Vegeta growled.

She stopped and looked him in the eye, noticing just now the thunderous expression in them. "You're jealous," she said softly.

A reddish color crept onto his cheeks and he looked away from her. "I am not."

"Good, because there is no reason for you to be. I'm with you, and even if he's looking at me differently, I want nothing to do with him," she said as her hands caressed his face lightly.

He looked at her and then the side of his lips quirked up. "Why do you have such a profound effect on men?" he asked quietly.

Bulma shrugged and smiled. "You tell me. Why do you like me? Why am I your girlfriend?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you are an equal to my mind and attitude. You are beautiful and so much older than your years that it impresses me," Vegeta said quietly.

She smiled bashfully and blushed at his compliments. "You sure know how to sweet talk a girl," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek to his.

He chuckled softly and hugged her tightly to him. They danced most of the night together, but were separated by a photographer that wanted to take pictures of the major supporters of the cause.

Zarbon took that opportunity to get every picture taken with him by her side, either with a hand on her shoulder, or while holding her hand. Bulma didn't say anything out of politeness, but she knew that he was doing it on purpose.

Thankfully, Vegeta hadn't notice, but then again, he had suddenly disappeared to go outside, and she deduced that he went for fresh air. When they were all done, Bulma and 18 started to walk towards their table, but Bulma was held back by a hand on her arm.

"Will you give me the honor of having this dance?" Zarbon asked her with a melt-me-in-my-socks smile.

'And I'm not even wearing socks' Bulma mused. It was more like a melt her in her stiletto's smile. She came back to herself and blushed lightly, she had zoned off and he had been watching her with that smile of his.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"It is fine, as long as you dance with me," Zarbon said as he offered her a hand.

Bulma reluctantly nodded, but plastered a smile on her face as she took his hand and they walked towards the dance floor. He placed a hand on her waist, and the other held her hand. She found that he was quite a good dancer.

"Why did you kiss me?" Bulma asked as her eyes narrowed.

"You have the most lovely eyes I have ever seen. And....... at this moment those lovely eyes are glaring at me," he laughed softly. "Why did I kiss you? Because you looked absolutely enchanting and I just couldn't resist."

"You must understand that nothing will come of this if you try to get involved with me. I am very content with Vegeta, and nothing will make me change my mind," she said honestly.

"I understand, but that doesn't mean that I cannot be your friend, right? I will do not nothing to make you uncomfortable, but that doesn't mean that I cannot appreciate your beauty."

"As long as there is a stopping point," Bulma said with a bashful smile. "I appreciate your praise, but you are taking it to the extreme. If you want to be my friend, I would prefer if you didn't comment on how pretty I look ever five minutes. Lets just talk like two normal people, okay?"

"Very well," he grinned widely. "Shall we start to get to know each other now?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Bulma laughed. "If you insist."

-----------------------------------------------

Vegeta looked at Bulma from where he stood at one of the balcony's of the hotel. It gave a very exquisite look of the ocean that was situated right behind the hotel. He watched darkly as the blue man walked over and pulled her to the dance floor.

She had plastered a fake smile on her face, it was blatantly obvious to him, why was the other man ignoring it? His eyes narrowed as an annoying little thought entered his mind, but he quickly bashed it away. So immersed was he in his thoughts that he didn't see the woman that was standing next to him.

He looked sideways and did a double take as he cleared his throat. "What do you want?" he asked curtly.

Chichi smiled and her eyes trailed over his sharp and handsome features languidly. "Why are you out here so alone?" she asked sweetly. Then her gaze strayed clandestinely towards Bulma in the arms of another man. "Oh," she said simply.

"'Oh' what?" Vegeta snapped.

"Nothing. I was just wondering why you haven't told Bulma the whole truth about us," she said.

"There never was an us. Just a few stupid months of making mistakes after mistakes," he said with an annoyed shrug.

"It may have been months of making mistakes, but you and I were together in every sense of he word. Vegeta, why haven't you told her that we were married?" Chichi asked him with a smirk.

"That is really non of your business," he hissed as he made to walk away from him. Chichi grabbed his arm and held him back.

"You know, 17 will always be a part of her life," she whispered her poison into his ear. "Even if you two build a life together, he will always be there. After all, he is the father of her child."

"She feels nothing for him but scorn," Vegeta said simply. He knew exactly what Chichi was trying to do, and he would have no part in it.

"My step-mother once told me that you always love your first lover, at least a little. Bulma defied her mother and my father to be with him. She defied the law to be with him. Do you think that kind of love is easily erased?"

Vegeta let out a slow breath and against his common sense, which was warning him not to listen to her, something inside him twisted at the possibility that Bulma could still feel something for her ex.

"I still love you," she said softly, almost too soft for him to hear. "You may not believe it, but you were the first man that I ever took seriously."

"Now we both know that's a lie," Vegeta snorted. "We got married because we were drunk and having spring break in Vegas. That place is too damn crowded with stupid places to marry people."

"Don't say that please. You were the best thing that ever happened to me," Chichi said as she turned him around to look him in the eyes.

"If I was, then why did you keep on seeing Bulma's ex while you were with me?" He smirked at the look on her face. "You didn't think I knew, eh? I always knew that as you confessed your undying devotion for me, while we tried to make our 'marriage' work, you were off polishing his jewels."

A few tears trailed down from her eyes, and she looked away from him. "Last I remember you weren't one that was interested in making us work either. You never took me seriously. At least not the way that you are doing now with Bulma," Chichi whispered brokenly.

"She's different from you, like oil and water. I can't begin to explain what it is that I feel for her, but I can tell you that it is nothing even remotely close to what was between you and me. You and I were, and still are, completely different people. Maybe I refused to see it then but it is so clear now. I have no interest in you anymore. My apologies if my words pain you, but there is nothing for you to save from our relationship," Vegeta stated calmly.

Chichi hastily wiped away her tears as she noticed that Bulma was walking towards them. "Fine," her voice cracked, "I tried to make you open your eyes, but you refuse to. She will always be chained to 17, and he will forever be a shadow in your 'happy' background. She will always compare him with you. When you finally realize it, you know where to find me," she whispered before she walked away, genuine tears falling down her cheeks.

Vegeta watched her go and felt a twinge of guilt. He had never seen her quite so raw before, and it puzzled him to see her that way for the first time. Bulma was smiling at him as she approached, and she was an absolutely beautiful creature.

"What were you and my dear step-sister talking about?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

Vegeta slid his arms around her waist and sighed as he ran his fingers lightly through her soft hair. "There is something of great importance that I must tell you before we continue this relationship," he said quietly. "I need you to hear me out and let me speak without any interruption."

Bulma nodded and frowned. "Okay, I'll listen to anything that you have to tell me. Wait, before you start........ does this have to do with Chichi?" she asked softly.

He nodded and reached a hand up to caress her face. "It has to do with Chichi and a stage in my life that I rarely like to talk about."

"I knew it," she accused, her eyes narrowing. "I knew that when we spoke, that night when I got drunk, that you were holding out on things that had happened between you two........... You don't happen to have a kid with her, do you?" she asked darkly.

Vegeta actually chuckled. "No, we don't have a kid. I never would have let her tie me down that way. But......... we were married," he said softly. She blinked and looked at him, then she pushed away from him and walked over to the railing.

He watched her with a frown. He didn't want to anger her or anything, so he waited for her to reply to that. After a few minutes of a long and unnerving silence, he walked over to her and turned her around. "Say something."

Bulma looked up at him and smiled, and it made him even more puzzled. She sighed and reached a hand over to caress his face. "I knew she felt something for you, that those long looks at you meant something. But it doesn't matter," she said with a wave of her hand.

He looked at her in amusement. "You are not angry?"

"As long as she doesn't interfere, I really don't care. But it is good to know that you are being honest with me. I really appreciate that," she said as she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips. He answered her back full of heat and a longing for her that took her breath away.

Vegeta pressed his forehead to hers and smirked. "You really have no idea how much I want you," he whispered.

Bulma nodded. "Yes I do. I want you just as bad, but I asked you before, please wait for me."

"I will, nothing makes this better than anticipation," he said.

Bulma giggled. She looked back to the dance floor and then at him. "You owe me a dance."

"You and I would dance very well, I think," he murmured sexily as he allowed her to lead him to the dance floor.

She turned and regarded him curiously. "Cut the innuendo's Vegeta. Now dance," she said as she pressed herself to him. They danced and Bulma pressed her face to Vegeta's shoulder.

Her eyes took in all the people and she had to stop herself from looking away as her eyes came to rest on Zarbon. If she did, then it would let him know that he made her uncomfortable, and that would send the wrong signal. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

He really was an eyeful, but that wasn't enough. She was beginning to feel something deep, and a bit frightening, when it came to Vegeta. She didn't want to fall in love and then have her heart broken. But you can't rule the heart. And the fact that he had told her that he had shared something with Chichi made her feel guilty.

Guilty over the fact that she hadn't told Vegeta that Zarbon had kissed her. She valued honesty in a relationship, but she wondered if Vegeta would be angry to know that Zarbon kissed her. 'He will be angrier if he finds out about it from someone else and realizes that you didn't tell him,' her mind nagged.

She had to tell him, or else she would risk losing the man that she now realized she loved.

-----------------------------------------------

A Few Weeks Later...........

Time had passed quickly for Bulma and it was already time for the meeting in court to appeal the judge's decision about Ty. She was so nervous about the whole thing, because she had waited so long to get her daughter back and there was a great possibility that she could get her back. But the doubt was always there.

"Oh God, what if things don't go in my favor? I really want Ty to live with me," Bulma said as she sat on her couch and tried her best to not chew on her nails.

Vegeta was there with her to support her. He looked at her and took her hand in his, "Just relax. Don't think of what might not happen, just be yourself and tell them that you want to be in your daughter's life."

She nodded and looked at her watch. "We should go. The last thing I want is to be late and cause a bad impression."

Vegeta nodded and stood, "I don't know how I will be able to stop myself from pounding that man's head in," he grumbled darkly.

"If you want to get arrested and screw me over in the court for being your girlfriend, then go ahead," Bulma said seriously. "Now, after I have her custody, you can throw him off a cliff for all I care," she laughed.

Lex walked into the living room before they left, "Look at you! You look all professional and shit," he complimented.

Bulma smiled and twirled. She was wearing a horizontally striped black and white sweater shirt, with a knee-length, white skirt, and a pair of velvet boots. Her hair was in a high pony-tail with some of her bangs hanging over her eyes, and she was wearing light make-up and carrying a little black bag.

"Are you going with us?" Bulma asked.

He nodded, "I'm going for moral support. Sylph had an important test in her med class, so she couldn't afford to miss today," Lex said as he followed them out the door.

"That's ok. I don't think we'll need to call you guys to testify today," Bulma said as they walked to the elevator. "Wish me luck," Bulma told both men as she let out a long breath.

"Good luck," Lex said quietly.

-----------------------------------------------

Bulma had to refrain from chewing on her nails in front of the judge. That would be absolutely rude, not to mention, very immature on her part. She couldn't show immaturity when she wanted to show them that she was capable of caring for her daughter better than she could have at eighteen.

"After careful consideration, and new information we have received, I am going to grant your petition, Ms. Briefs, to go to court concerning the custody of the minor Ty Gero. The next hearing will be held in six months, and until then, Bulma Briefs will have the privilege of having the minor live with her, every other week," the Judge said in a deep, almost booming voice.

Bulma tried to keep herself in her chair. She was incredibly happy. Before the hearing, she could only spend, at the most, two weekends a month with her daughter.

"Court adjourned." He banged his gavel on his desk. Everyone stood and waited for the Judge to step down and leave the court room.

"Thank you so very much, Mr. Hamilton." Bulma smiled happily and shook hands with her lawyer. Then she walked, almost ran, towards the seats behind them and hugged Vegeta tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a squeeze. Then, she moved on to her brother.

"It's not everything, but it is so much better to know that I can be with Ty every other week!" Bulma grinned.

"Congratulations Bulma-chan, you'll see that the next hearing will be in your favor too," Lex said as he hugged her tightly.

Bulma nodded and tried to contain her tears of happiness, it helped to see that Vegeta was glaring at someone behind her, and without him saying, she knew it was 17. She turned around slowly and glared up at him, too.

"Do you have something to say to me?" she asked flippantly.

His face was barely containing his rage, even with the smile that was curled at his lips. "Congratulations," he said. Though it didn't take a genius to know that he didn't mean it.

"Thank you," Bulma said smugly. "I will be by today in the evening to pick up Ty for the week. I would appreciate it if you had her and her things ready."

"You got lucky, Bulma. But luck won't be on your side next time. Ty is going to stay under my custody, I swear it," 17 said with a contemptuous smile on his face.

"It isn't correct to swear on anything," Bulma said sweetly. "But, by God, I am going to have my daughter with me, where she belongs. You were a coward to steal her from me when I was barely even an adult myself. I will have her back 17, I promise you that." Then she turned on her heel and walked away with Lex and Vegeta.

"Oh, no you won't sweety. I'm not an easy foe. You have no idea on what you are up against," 17 whispered under his breath as he and his lawyer walked out of the courtroom.

-----------------------------------------------

Bulma rang the bell twice and waited patiently for 17 to open the door. To her immense abhorrence, Chichi opened in stead, shooting her a less than friendly look. Bulma matched it, and pushed past her, into the condo.

"Last I remember, I didn't give you permission to come into my home," Chichi said snobbishly.

"I could really care less for what you say. I'm just here to pick up my daughter, can you tell 17 that I am here for her, please?" She added the last to see if it would speed things up for her, not that she really wanted to be nice with her step-sister.

"You feel like you've won, don't you?" Chichi asked with a wry smile.

"I haven't won yet," Bulma returned the smile, "But soon I will. It won't be long before I have my daughter, and when I see you fall. You won't even be remembered as a model, I know why I say it."

Chichi's face darkened. "Are you threatening me?"

"Don't think so highly of yourself. You are not worth threatening, but I am warning you not to feel too smug, okay? Now, are you going to call 17, or do I have to go get my daughter myself?"

The dark haired woman went without another word, leaving Bulma behind, smirking. A few minutes later, 17 walked out with Ty and her small suitcase with her things in it. Ty ran over to her and they hugged.

"How are you sweety?" Bulma asked.

"I'm fine. Where's Geta?" she asked happily. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw 17 stiffen, and his eyes narrow in anger.

Bulma smiled at her daughter. "He told me to apologize for not coming with me, but he had some things to do. Don't worry though, we'll see him tomorrow so that we can spend the whole day together," she said.

Chichi gripped 17's arm and shook her head when he looked at her. She was warning him not to blow a fuse, that would greatly hurt his chances to beat Bulma in the custody battle that was not so far away.

17 took a deep breath and nodded, then he walked over to his daughter, kneeling before her. "Behave, okay penguin? I will see you next Friday after ballet practice," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay daddy, see you," Ty said as she grabbed Bulma's hand and they walked out.

"Did you hear my daughter?" 17 hissed at Chichi. "Bulma is letting that bastard into my daughter's life, and we have to stop it. If Vegeta manages to get into Ty's heart, then everything will be lost."

"All that we can do now is talk to Ty. We can tell her things about Vegeta and Bulma, make her hate them," Chichi said.

"That is a dangerous thing to do. If Ty is asked about this in court, I will automatically lose her custody. No...... I can't risk it. In this, we will play fair," 17 said as he sat down.

"But what about separating her from Vegeta? Do we still have to play fair?" Chichi purred as she sat next to him, and pressed her body against him.

17 smirked lightly. "No. We will do anything, anything, to separate them. You have the brightest mind that I have ever seen work. Well, except one," he said softly. And he was wise to not say her name out loud. "Come up with something that will work," he said.

She smiled, twirling a black lock of hair around her index finger. "I will if you kiss me," she whispered. He looked at the lovely woman, and once again remembered what he had always liked about the fiery petite thing. She was a hellcat in bed. He kissed her, and forgot, at least for the moment, about Bulma.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, to be evil. What are Chichi and 17 up to now? Will Bulma and Vegeta continue to live their fairy tale love? Thank you everyone for being patient with me when it comes to updating. I will try to get my other work out this week, but if I can't, then i'll get it by next week. Have a good week!

Byebye

!Joey!


	10. The L Word

Whew! It's been months, hasn't it? I won't go on and on about why I haven't updated, but if you're a writer like me, you'll know why. Thank you for all the positive feedback and I hope to hear from you guys after this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or any of the characters used in this fanfic

----------------------

The "L" Word

----------------------

"Isn't it beautiful?" Bulma asked as she stood on the balcony of the penthouse that she was staying at in Venice with Juu and Ty. The sun was bright in the sky and they had just finished packing. Thankfully, 17 hadn't put any roadblocks when it came to taking Ty out of the country.

"I like it a lot," Ty said as she ran over to stand next to her. "I'm happy to be with you again, momma," she said as she hugged Bulma around the waist.

"I'm happy too, baby. Now come on sweety, we have to get going, it's time for lunch and Vegeta and your aunt Juu are waiting for us," Bulma said as she grabbed her and Ty's coats and began to walk towards the door. Though it was sunny, there was a cold breeze running through.

They walked to the elevator and then walked down the street to a restaurant that was on the corner of the avenue they were staying at. When they arrived, they were led to the group of tables where the models, male models, the photographers, and Jean-Carlo were already seated.

Bulma sat down at the table where Vegeta was with 18 and Zarbon, and there were two seats free. She smiled at Vegeta and then sat Ty down next to Zarbon and she sat next to Vegeta.

"Who is this beautiful little princess we have here?" Zarbon asked as he looked at Ty. She giggled and shook hands with him.

"This is Ty, my daughter," Bulma said with a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you Ty, and let me tell you that your eyes are as beautiful as your mothers," Zarbon said smoothly. They weren't the same color, but they were the same big and wide shape.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and leaned over to press a kiss to Bulma's lips. She smiled at him knowingly and looked at 18. The blonde smirked and winked towards the blue man that was speaking with Ty. Bulma just shook her head. She'd already been honest with him, and nothing was going to change her mind. Even if he was being nice to her daughter.

"Jean-Carlo just let us know that we will be having one part of the shoot tonight. He wants us to get it out of the way so that we can have the rest of the time to take a tour of the city and see what it has to offer," 18 said as she sipped from her wine.

"That's good," Bulma said. "I really want to take a look around the city," she said as she looked at Vegeta.

"If you need a sitter, then I don't mind at all," 18 said.

"First I would have to convince Vegeta here to take some time off to go out with me," Bulma said as she nudge him in the stomach. "Would you?" she asked with a pout.

"I'll try to find time," he said as he smirked lightly, his eyes roaming her lovely features.

Bulma leaned into him. "Thank you, Veggie-chan," she whispered into his ear.

His eyes twitched at the pet name, but he didn't say anything aloud. The last thing he wanted was for the others to know what she had just called him. He just shook his head and took a sip of the red wine in front of him.

"You know," Zarbon started as he focused those vibrant amber colored eyes on Bulma. "I am really looking forward to working with you in the shoot."

Bulma took her eyes off of Vegeta's face and turned to look at the other man. "Same here," she said with a smile.

18 noticed the faint look of irritation on Vegeta's face and decided to change the subject. "I've heard that this new designer has some beautiful gowns that are revealing and sexy. Though I really haven't seen any yet."

Bulma turned to her and nodded. "I know, they're making this line a complete secret."

For the rest of the meal they made it pleasant and with a lot of small talk. Bulma didn't know what to say to Vegeta when they were together in public. Besides, Zarbon was sneaking glances at her and she was trying her best to ignore him.

Unfortunately, that wasn't a possibility when the photoshoot came around. All the models were ecstatic with the gowns that they were going to wear. Bulma was in a black glittering gown that showed a generous amount of cleavage. It was held up by only a few strings tied behind her bare back well until her lower back. It hugged her upper body tightly, then from her hips down it fell a bit loosely.

With her gown she was wearing a pair of really tall heels, a diamond bracelet and a matching necklace. Her hair was in big waves, falling down her back and she was wearing make-up that brought out her eyes and pouting lips.

When she walked over to Vegeta she smiled when he looked her up and down. "Like what you see?" To make her point she gave him a twirl.

"Why must you torture me this way?" he asked as he looked into those mischievous eyes.

She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Sorry but I can't give you anything more than a peck. I can't ruin my lip-stick," she said sweetly. Then she turned and walked over to Zarbon, who was waiting at the background.

Camryn walked over to Vegeta and stared at Bulma and Zarbon, a small smile on her lips. Zarbon noticed that smile and stiffled a chuckle. He knew what the other woman was up to, and he would be happy to play along.

----

Bulma burst into the dressing room and threw the door shut. 18 looked at her and frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked as she sat patiently waiting for the hair stylist to finish.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Camryn is doing all this on purpose," Bulma said as she ran behind a curtain and was helped into her last dress. "How are you Ty baby?" she asked her daughter, who was in the corner of the room playing with her large collection of dolls.

"Good momma. I had some cookies and juice," Ty replied.

"That's great sweety," Bulma said.

"Camryn is doing what on purpose?" 18 asked as she popped her gum.

"She's putting me into poses where Zarbon is either pressed tight to me, or touching me. Vegeta has been really patient because this is his job, but I don't think he's liking what he's seeing."

18 stood and walked over to put her shoes on. "And you think she's doing that on purpose?"

"Somehow I have a feeling that she doesn't like me much. I don't know why, but I do."

"Maybe you're just imagining things," 18 said before she walked out to get her pictures taken.

Bulma walked out of from behind the wall and took a deep breath and a sip of water as they retouched her hair and then her make-up. "I really do hope I am, but if I'm not, I'm going to have words with that woman."

"Why don't you just talk to Jean-Carlo about this?" 18 asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that. Now come on, at least in these last shots we're all going to be in it together. Ty behave, we're going to finish real soon," Bulma said as she and 18 walked out and back to the set.

Vegeta was sitting on a stool, trying to look bored, but he was glaring at Zarbon while he was at it. She walked over to Vegeta and caressed his face. "Are we going out today?" she asked with a grin.

He looked at her and snorted. "I'm not really in the mood," he said flatly.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked with a frown.

"Nothing," he said curtly.

She blinked at him and wondered what had gotten into him. He had never been this cutting with her, and she didn't even know why he was acting this way. Then a thought occured to her. "I can't believe this," Bulma hissed incredulously. Vegeta just blinked at her. She glared at him. "Are you angry because of Zarbon? Vegeta, I'm not the one putting myself into those poses!"

"I'm not angry," he said as he looked away from her face.

"All right," she said, stopping her eyes from watering. He was acting like an asshole and she was going to have no part in it. She looked at him one last time and then turned and walked away.

Vegeta watched her and cursed himself for a fool. He shouldn't have treated her that way. It wasn't her fault that she was being put into all those poses with Zarbon. He had just basically ignored her and made her angry with him.

There was only one roll of film left to go and then they would be done. He'd apologize before they all left and take her to dinner. Those last shots took a little more than an hour and then all the models went off to change back.

He watched Bulma as she approached him, and he opened his mouth to say something. She completely ignored him and brushed past him coldly. Damn it all to hell. He packed his things up as quickly as he could and made the special marks to distinguish his film.

All the women began to leave and he spotted Bulma as she walked off with Ty and 18, not bothering to speak to him. That was when he realized that he had fucked up big time with her.

He had to think of something before the night was over. He couldn't let the situation get out of hand.

-----------------

"B?"

"What is it, Juu?" Bulma called from her room, in which she was reading books with Ty.

"There's someone here to see you," 18 called.

Bulma looked at her daughter and Ty just blinked those wide, ice-blue eyes at her. "Stay here, okay sweety. I'll be right back so that we can continue to read," Bulma said.

"Okay, but hurry. I'm gonna practice while you come back," Ty said as she looked at the pages.

Bulma smiled and walked out of her room to her friend. "Who is it Juu?" she asked in annoyance. 18 pointed to the door and Bulma looked over to see Vegeta standing there. "Oh, it's you," she said flatly.

18 rolled her eyes. It was obvious that they had had a disagreement. "I'm going to the room to keep helping Ty with her reading," she said before she walked away and left the other two alone.

"What can I help you with?" she snapped as she walked into the living room.

"I........ I have come to apologize for my behavior." He seemed to have trouble getting the apology out. "I was acting childish and I got angry at you when I shouldn't have."

Bulma smiled, but not like she was happy. "I'm not convinced, Vegeta," she said as she sat down and looked at him expectantly. "Even though I didn't want to, you made me feel bad. Guilty. As if I had done something wrong when I didn't." Her tone was soft, but he could hear the underlying pain.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he kneeled in front of her. "I was a fool, and I didn't know what was going on in my head. Forgive me," he whispered as he stared into those glazed eyes of hers.

"You hurt me, Vegeta," she whispered. "I didn't like being mad at you, or knowing that you were mad at me. Those feelings didn't sit well with me." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Forgive me," he repeated as he kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I didn't like knowing that you were angry with me either," he whispered. "You're the most valuable thing in my life. Forget my money, the fame, my pictures. You blow them all away."

Bulma felt her eyes water and she sniffled against his shoulder. "Would it freak you out if I told you that I love you? Or is it too soon?" she asked softly.

Vegeta gently pushed her back enough to look into those glittering cerulean eyes. "It's not too soon because I feel the same way," he said softly. "I love you." Even softer.

Her mouth dropped open and she lunged foward again to hug him and plant soft kisses on his face. "I was so scared to tell you. But it feels so incredible to know that you feel the same!" she whispered against his neck.

"Believe me that I do. It's just that.......... it has always been hard for me to verbally express my......... feelings. But I want you to know that I return the feeling,"

"Well, I have no problem voicing my feelings." Bulma laughed softly, the wonderful noise tickling his ears. Then she pushed away from him and looked into his eyes. "There's something that I have to tell you that has been bothering me for a few days now."

"What is it?" Vegeta asked with a frown. By the look on her face, he knew that it was probably something he wasn't going to like.

"When we went to the Fund raiser Zarbon........... He kissed me. He did it before I had time to react, but I was clear to him that you were the only man I wanted to be with. Please, please forgive me for not telling you this before?" she asked softly.

Vegeta glared at her, but then he saw that look in her eyes, that vulnerable and regretful look on her face. Then he let out a slow breath. "I will, but on one condition." Bulma nodded quickly. "I don't ever want you to make a shoot with that man again. Speak to him to be polite, but don't work with him anymore."

Bulma felt a twinge of anger race through her at the limitations that he was setting with her. But him forgiving her was so much better than not doing what he said and possibly risking a break-up with Vegeta. She nodded. "Okay," she said as she leaned forward and hugged him again.

-------------------------------

"A Vera Wang show?!"

"Isn't that great?" Jean-Carlo asked her, he was sitting at his desk, and standing beside him was Camryn. Ever since it had become public news that she and Vegeta were an item, his assistant had grown cold with her.

"It is, thank you so much!" Bulma cheered.

"18 will also participate in this show. I let her know before you, and she was ecstatic. This show will do wonders for you both," Jean-Carlo said with a happy smile. Bulma nodded and turned to look at Camryn.

"Jean, I have to get going. I have to see Vegeta about the new camera equipment. I'll see you on Monday," she told him sweetly. Then she turned dark blue colored eyes to Bulma. "Excuse me," she said. Then she was gone.

Bulma looked back at her friend. "I'm starting to like her less and less," she snapped angrily. Then she told him about the last photoshoot and how Vegeta had gotten angry with her because of that woman and her manipulations, and about the whole deal with Zarbon and the kiss.

"I think that she is jealous. Your sweetheart never paid her any attention, other than professional, and I think that she wished it were differently. It bothers her more because, you clashed with Vegeta at first, but it turned from plain tension, into sexual tension, and that never happened with her."

"I knew there was something fishy about her. But still, she can't go about hating me because Vegeta never paid her any attention. It's not my fault that she never made a move on him," Bulma sulked.

Jean-Carlo grinned. "How are things between you two?"

"Never better, he is such a great man. I love him," she said honestly.

"Does he return the feeling?" he asked seriously.

"He does. Vegeta told me he does," Bulma smiled bashfully.

"Then I wish you the very best, love. You deserve so much to be happy!"

"Thank you," Bulma said happily. "I don't know yet if there are any plans of us being together for good. Marriage is a really big step, and I know now that it is one that shouldn't be rushed into."

Jean-Carlo nodded. "The years have helped you mature greatly, haven't they, love?" he asked.

"I made a mistake when I rushed into things with my ex. He was the biggest mistake I ever made in my life. But I don't regret Ty. She's my life and I have 17 to thank for, even if I hate his guts," Bulma said.

"If he ever pops the question, let me know. We'll throw a party for you," he laughed. Bulma echoed him. "If we do marry, then I want it to be something private. But I think we are both jumping the gun."

-----------------------------------------------

A Few Days Later................

"Hey Sis! I'm going out, I'll be back by dinner," Sylph called as soon as Bulma walked out of her bedroom in the morning.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked with a huge yawn.

"I'm going out with Raditz. He told me that it was going to take up all day," Sylph said.

"Be careful," Bulma said almost absently.

"I will," her sister said before she walked out the door.

Bulma walked into the kitchen, scratching her head and rubbing her eyes. She poured herself some coffee and then slowly walked out to the huge balcony/porch of her huge condo. Patches was laying on the thick, stone banister and his tail was swinging lazily back and forth.

It kind of reminded her of the old clock her mother had had in her kitchen, of the black cat whose eyes and tail moved back and forth as it ticked. She walked over and rubbed his back lovingly. She looked out into the city, watching as the busy streets buzzed with people going to work, to school, or just touring. But thankfully from the altitude of her home, the deafening city and traffic noise was dim.

Her eyes swept languidly over the tall buildings, the small ones, the billboards. One of them was advertising a brand new Benz, and the other a perfume ad with her face on it. Bulma chuckled. She looked at the next one and paid it no heed. But then she did a double take.

Bulma looked at the board again as she sipped her coffee, and then spat it out, almost over her cat. She leaned close onto the banister and her eyes took it in again. It read:

WILL YOU MARRY ME?---- In big, bold, black letters, and there was a picture of a Golden Retriever that was almost looking straight at her.

Then her eyes swept over the dog's collar. Radar. "I must be hallucinating," she thought out loud as she walked back into her home. She turned on the TV and sat down.

A celebrity gossip show came on. "Everyone is buzzing with this bizarre billboard that has been put up in Fashion Square. No one knows who it is from, or who it is going to. So far, no one has talked and said who put it there."

"Hmmm," Bulma hummed. "I wonder who proposed to who," she said, not really interested. She changed the channel and kept drinking her coffee. The door bell rang and she stomped her foot, getting up to get it.

Bulma opened the door and frowned when there wasn't anyone there. A yip made her jump and she looked down to see Radar sitting there, wagging his tail and with a rolled paper tied to his collar with a black ribbon. She stuck her head out into the hallway, but Vegeta wasn't there.

"Come on in," she said as she let him in and closed the door. "Okay, what are you doing here?" Bulma asked as she sat down and watched as he sat down in front of her. She laughed. "I'm interogating a dog."

She grabbed the scrolled paper and undid the ribbon. Bulma unrolled the paper and looked inside. She gasped. It was a smaller version of the billboard. Her phone rang and she answered. "Hello?"

"Did you dream about me, little one?"

"Vegeta," she said his name softly, lovingly. "Yes, I did dream of you. But, what is your dog doing here?" The doorbell rang and she growled in annoyance. "Let me get the door, I just can't be left in peace for a few hours," she snapped, but stood to get it anyway.

Standing there, with a smirk plastered on his handsome face, looking too fine for words, was Vegeta. "Do you want me to go away and leave you in peace?" he asked her, still talking into his phone.

"No," Bulma laughed as she turned off her phone, and he mirrored her. "Come in."

He walked into her place and then waited for her to shut the door and give him all her attention. "I sent Radar to you. Did he give you my message?"

Bulma gave him wide blue eyes. "It was really you? I saw the billboard when I walked onto the balcony, but I thought that I was probably imagining things!"

"So?" Vegeta asked expectantly.

"What?" Bulma asked with a light shrug.

"Don't play with me, woman. What is your answer?" he snapped.

Bulma's eyes grew even wider and she stared at him as if he had sprouted a second head. "Oh my gosh.... You're serious?" she gaped at him.

"No. I'm just messing with your head and this is all a joke for candid camera!" Vegeta hissed sarcastically.

"I'm sorry!" Bulma was quick to attest. "It's just that I...... Well, this is a big surprise for me. Are you really proposing to me?" she asked meekly, eyes wide and a little glassy.

His expression softened at the sight of her insecure, lovely face. "Yes, I am proposing," he whispered as he drew her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you completely, absolutely sure that you want to do this with me?" Bulma asked, uncertainty etched on her features.

Vegeta looked at her and smirked slightly, a little uneased by the situation. Did he really want to tie his life to this woman, possibly for the rest of his life? The answer was more than obvious.

"Yes. I have never been so sure of anything in my life," he whispered as he cupped her face in his hands, and gave her a slow, gentle kiss, tasting her, expressing just a small fraction of what he felt for her.

She laughed with glee and threw herself around him, tears of joy running down her cheeks. "I accept! You have no idea how incredibly happy this makes me!" she cried against his neck.

"Maybe I do," he whispered with a genuine smile.

Bulma kissed him again. "I love you. I love you so much that I'm afraid that this is a dream. A dream that can shatter any moment," she whispered quietly.

"Have I ever given you any reason to feel insecure about my feelings for you?"

She looked deep into those obsidian eyes, and then shook her head, a small smile playing at her lips. "Thank you.......... for making me believe in love again."

Vegeta smirked. "Pick a date, and we will join together whenever you wish."

Bulma wrapped her arms around his and held in tears of joy as she hled him tightly against her. She loved this man so much, her life felt like a wonderful dream. She was going to marry Vegeta!

----------------------------

Par-ty! Vegeta and Bulma are getting married, yay! You guys thought that I ruined them everytime they wanted to be together. Now you see that I'm not **that** evil, but that doesn't mean that they are going to be happy forever. He he he he. Wait till' you guys see how this story continues to develop.

I wont say anything else, but have a great weekend and I hope to see what you thought soon.

Byebye

!Joey!


	11. One Million Dollars!

Hey guys, didn't take too long, did I? But I want to thank you for all the positive reviews and for that I wont keep you long. Let me know what you thought about this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ

-

One Million Dollars!

-

A Month Later...

"Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God!"

"B, please relax!" 18 whispered as she sat on her bed and watched as the make-up lady did Bulma's face.

"Do NOT tell me to relax! I have never been so nervous in my entire life!"

The make-up artist only smiled and stepped back. "Okay Bulma, we're finished. What do you think?" she asked as she pointed to the mirror.

"She looks beautiful!" 18 said with a smile. "Thank you for everything." The woman had also done 18's make-up.

"Yes, thank you so much!" Bulma said with a happy grin.

"It was my pleasure. You two just call me whenever you have somewhere important to be. You know I always love to help!" the woman said as she put away her utensils. "Good luck!" she said before she walked out the door.

"Okay, it's time for you to get dressed. Brides are fashionably late, but not too late," the blonde said as she walked over to the Japanese designed room divider and unzipped the cover that was over the dress that was hanging there. "This is beautiful."

"I had it done especially for me," Bulma said as she stood and walked over to get it and to put it on. She walked out and showed her best friend. "How do I look?"

"Vegeta will be floored. You look so pretty!" 18 said as she cleaned away some tears at the corner of her eyes. "I'm so happy for you."

Bulma looked herself in the mirror and sighed. She was wearing a simple yet beautiful white gown. The top part was decorated with lace across her bosom, and it had thin straps on her small shoulders. From her waist down it cascaded to the floor in two layers, and over her shoulders she wore a white, Japanese kimono shawl made of silk.

Her hair was held up in huge curls over a diamond tiara, and she wore a lovely diamond necklace with a matching bracelet and watch. She still hadn't put on her shoes, and she was pacing around barefoot, nervous more than she had ever remembered being.

The doorbell rang and she jumped. Sylph had answered the door and then she came running towards her room. "What's wrong?" Bulma asked.

"This came for you," Sylph said as she handed her a box. "It's from Vegeta."

Bulma nodded. "Is Ty ready?" Sylph nodded and then walked out of the room to finish getting herself ready. Bulma opened the note that was on top of the box and read. It said:

'I may not know what or why a woman needs so many shoes for, but maybe you can show me. When I first saw these, I thought of you.'

The note wasn't signed, but Sylph had said it was from Vegeta. The written words reminded her of the first time he had seen her closet. She opened the box and gasped. 18 came over to stand next to her and she gasped too.

"Oh my gosh!" Bulma said. She sat down carefully, mindful of her dress and took out a small leaflet that told her what exactly she was looking at. Shoes. But not just any shoes. 62-karat diamond and platinum shoes that she knew for a fact were priced at a million dollars.

"How rich is this man?" 18 asked her.

"He manages his father and his own company in his spare time, but he is one of the most renown photographers in the world," Bulma said almost absently, still staring at the box on her lap.

"Try them on!" 18 nearly yelled.

Bulma did and noticed that they fit her perfectly. She squealed in delight and stood to try them out. They were open toed and with straps all over and around her ankles. There was one big diamond in the center of her foot, and it had a tall thin heel. "They're beautiful!" Bulma said.

"Oh, they are!" 18 said as she sat down and looked at the leaflet. "I'm starting to think that you are the luckiest woman in the world. This man must have it bad for you if he is willing to buy you a pair of shoes worth a million dollars!"

"I know." Bulma gasped. "Look at the time!" she cried, and at the same moment she heard Sylph pounding on the door.

Her sister barged into her room, and smiled at Bulma brightly. "Bulma, you look beautiful. But if we don't leave now we are going to be late!" she yelled.

"I'm coming! Are the cars ready?" Bulma asked. In order for the press to not find out, they were going to use Escalade's with tinted windows, one would leave, and then the other, to tip off whoever may be watching her home.

"Yes, the cars are in the garage. Ty and I are leaving in the first one now and we are going to where the ceremony is going to be," Sylph said.

Bulma nodded. "Come on Juu, we need to get into the other Escalade now, I don't want to be late, but we are going out through the other side of the garage and it will take us a bit longer," she said.

18 nodded and grabbed her purse and the coat that matched her dress. As the maid of honor, she got to choose the dress of her liking and she opted for a tight black dress that only went over one shoulder and clung to her curves tightly. The hem was slanted and flared out, and to compliment her long legs, she wore black pumps. Her hair was up in tight curls, and she wore make-up that brought out her cat-like eyes.

"I just hope that we don't see anyone that will tip off the press," Sylph said as they went for the door.

Ty ran out in a puffy white dress, with her long dark blue hair up in large curls piled atop her head right above a crown of white roses with lace trailing behind her, and she was wearing matching gloves with her dress. She looked at Bulma and smiled. "You look so pretty, momma," she said sweetly.

"Thank you baby. If we weren't so late I would hug you and swing you around, but we'll do that later, okay?" Bulma asked as they walked out the door.

"That's okay," Ty said happily.

All the women were out the door and down in the basement in a matter of minutes and without being seeing by any of the neighbors. Sylph and 18 helped Bulma get into the car without getting her dress wrinkled. Then they were all off to the ceremony.

-

"I'm so nervous," Bulma whispered as they arrived.

"Don't be, okay? This is your big day and we can't have you getting all hysterical," 18 said with a smile.

Her friend nodded and took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. Then the driver opened the door and helped her step out. Bulma looked at their surroundings and smiled brightly.

They were standing in front of a small building that was at a very considerable distance from the city. It was made for small receptions like this, and it had many open walls. The whole structure was located a few feet away from the edge of a cliff that overlooked the ocean. At the bottom, the waves hit against the wall of rocks and created a beautiful scene.

Inside of the building, there were a few chairs for the small group of people there, and at the front, there was a table with a book and the judge sitting there waiting. Vegeta was standing outside with Goku, her brother Lex, and Raditz, and all four looked absolutely handsome.

Vegeta was wearing a custom made Prada suit, she knew because she had seen him getting his measurements, with a crisp white shirt, a dark red vest underneath, and a silk black and gray tie. Goku was wearing a similar suit, but his was gray with the same colored vest and tie. Lex was wearing a suit like Vegeta's, but he had no vest and his tie was red. Raditz was wearing a gray suit with a black vest and a red tie.

Bulma, 18, Sylph, and Ty walked over and Bulma took Vegeta's hand as he offered it. He smirked and looked her over, nodding in appreciation.

"You look so handsome," she whispered. Then she looked at the other men. "Well, you all looked absolutely handsome and refined." The men thanked her, and she turned back to her soon-to-be husband.

"Let us go," Vegeta said as he entwined their arms and hands and walked her inside to the waiting judge.

Bulma couldn't keep the smile off her face as she walked next to Vegeta. God how she loved this man, and after they were married, she would be his completely. They sat before the judge in a room filled with white roses, magnolias, tulips, and orchids. There was a series of intricate sheer white curtains all around, and there was one large table for them to celebrate in when it was over.

The ceremony started promptly and it was over before they knew it. Bulma signed the record book and then watched in excitement as Vegeta signed it too. It was all like a wonderful dream, she just couldn't believe it.

"By the power vested in me by the state, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Ouji." He turned to Vegeta. "You may kiss the bride," the judge said.

Vegeta nodded and turned to Bulma, he pulled her close and then laid the most tender kiss he had ever given her on her lips, relishing in the sweet taste of her. He pulled away and smiled at the gentle flush on her cheeks, then he blinked a few times when a flash went off.

Goku was serving as photographer, he was almost as good as Vegeta, and he was the only one taking pictures of the ceremony. He was the only one that could be trusted for the job.

Bulma had hired a cook that was going to make food for their small group, and he was off in the kitchen, preparing everything. She had talked to him about confidentiality, and had made him sign a contract that would have allowed her to sue if he said anything. But if he didn't, he was paid a nice amount of money.

Vegeta pulled Bulma outside towards the edge of the cliff and away from everyone. He pulled one of her hands towards his lips and lay a gentle kiss on it. Then with his other hand, he took out a black velvet box and took out the ring and placed it on her hand.

Bulma smiled and then took out the matching band but for a man and placed it on his finger. "I can't believe this is happening," she whispered with a smile, pressing her forehead to his. "I love you."

"And I you," Vegeta replied, his fingers caressing her face.

"I had been meaning to thank you for the shoes, they're beautiful. Besides, I know how much they cost you," she whispered mischievously.

He looked at her incredulously. "Do you have a sixth sense for anything that is fashion?"

Bulma giggled. "Every model has to have one," she whispered. Then she sobered and looked at him seriously. "It's going to be hard to live away from you," she whispered.

"Are you sure that you don't want to live with me yet?" he asked.

"We agreed to wait. At least until after all this custody battle is in stable condition," Bulma said sadly. "Meanwhile, it doesn't mean that we can't spend time together," she smiled mischievously.

Vegeta chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest. "I think that you and I will be spending a lot of time together," he whispered sexily, leaning over to kiss her with all the pent up passion he had felt since he had met her.

"I want you," she whispered. "This feeling inside of me is something unlike anything I have ever felt before. I'm not scared anymore," Bulma smiled.

Vegeta felt his heart warm up at the sight of her beautiful smile. That smile that she had reserved for him. It was different than the smile she had for her daughter, or for her siblings, and even for her friends. That smile was just for him.

He loved her. With every ounce of his being, he loved her. He had never given his heart to anyone, and now he had found the perfect woman to give it to. He had even gone as far as to gift wrap it and lay it at her feet.

"Are you already zoning out on me?" Bulma grinned.

He snorted. "I was just thinking of all I have done for you," he whispered.

Bulma raised her brows. "Hmmm, really?"

Vegeta enlightened her. "I had never let my pride down for any woman, never cared for anyone to even hold a many-month relationship with. With the exception of your step-sister, but that was a different case. But here I am, confessing my love for you. Giving you my heart and making your life a part of mine. And I don't regret any of it."

A soft laugh bubbled from her throat. "That is so good to know," Bulma said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek, trailing it down to his lips where they kissed.

They were startled apart when Ty ran over and hugged them both around the waist, as much as her small arms could. "Momma, you promised to hug me and twirl me around!" she said happily.

"I did, didn't I," Bulma said as she picked her up. "Geez kiddo, you're getting real heavy. In a few more months I wont be able to pick you up anymore," she said as she twirled her daughter and then hugged her tightly.

"Maybe I can help," Vegeta said as he took the little girl in his arms and gave her a squeeze.

"Stop it! That tickles!" Ty giggled loudly, the way all children did when they didn't have a care in the world.

Bulma smiled and watched them, happy that Ty and Vegeta had such a good relationship with each other. "Come on, we need to go back inside to have dinner," she said.

Vegeta nodded and he walked back with Bulma, carrying Ty. They sat down to eat and had a good time for the rest of the night, drinking crystal and eating Italian food. They had a really delicious devil chocolate cake, but Ty and Goku were the only two taking advantage of seconds and then thirds.

Bulma and Vegeta were outside once again, watching as the sky darkened completely and the moon rose, full and beautiful. They had brought one of the cars around and it was playing soft music in the background.

"This feels like a dream," Bulma whispered as they moved quietly to the beat.

Vegeta smirked and nodded. "Wait until you see where we are going to spend our wedding night at. And guess. It is a sur-..."

...prise," Bulma finished for him, her eyes narrowed. "Alright, I won't complain about your surprises because they are the best that I have ever received. I can't wait," she said softly.

"Then we should leave now. It is a long way from here," he said. Then he stopped and scowled. "Kakarot and your blond friend are going to be there too, in a place nearby, but they will give us a headstart," he said.

Bulma raised her eyebrows. "Really? Juu didn't tell me anything."

"Maybe she wanted to surprise you," he said with a smirk. "I do enjoy spoiling other people's surprises."

She rolled her eyes. "We should go. I want to spend a few minutes with Ty before we go." He nodded and grabbed her hand as they began to walk back into the small structure.

Vegeta shot a few pictures of his new wife with her daughter, and took others of the few friends that were there. Bulma spent some time with Ty before the night was over, and Sylph took Ty home with Raditz, and Goku and 18 went home together.

Bulma and Vegeta were going to take his private jet to a place near some mountains, and then they were going to drive for a few hours towards their destination.

-

"Wake up," Vegeta shook Bulma awake when they arrived to their destination. She yawned and stepped out, shivering as the cold seeped into the warm jacket Vegeta had made her wear. There was snow everywhere and in the middle of it was a cabin with a frozen lake and a huge cluster of pine trees as a background.

"This place is beautiful," Bulma complimented as she walked into the cabin. The snow was high outside and it created a wonderfully romantic scene. As she walked around, she noticed that the house was pleasantly warm and there was a fire at the chimney.

"It belonged to my father, but he gave it to me when I graduated from college. It offers peace when you need it," Vegeta said as he grabbed the luggage and walked up the steps.

Meanwhile, Bulma looked around. The walls were made of oak, just like the ground, but it had a large carpet with Navajo designs. The couches were large and beige, and the chimney was made of marble and stone. On the walls, there were many paintings of winter passages, and some of when it was spring.

Adjoining that room was the dinning room with a large, dark oak table and a glittering chandelier above it. All around there were windows with clear collage images in them, and some on the doors. There was a large room with a pool table, a bar and close by was the kitchen.

There were a few bookcases with pictures and Bulma smiled as she looked them over. Many of them were of Vegeta when he was a small boy, playing in the snow and skiing over the frozen lake. There was a particular picture that made her laugh. Vegeta was hiding behind a tree and he had thrown a snow ball at his unsuspecting father.

Another one that made her giggle was one where he looked to be about two years old and his parents had dressed him so heavily, that all you could see were his angular, black eyes, and a point on his beanie where his hair was pushing against it. He looked absolutely adorable.

She took one more look around and sighed. 'I can't wait to see the bedrooms!' Bulma thought as she walked towards the stairs and began to go up to the second floor. She made it and encountered a long hall with two doors on either side. She listened for noise and then walked to the room that Vegeta was in.

He was standing by the window of the room, talking on his cell. He had taken off his jacket and his boots and was in his leather slippers. Bulma watched him as he spoke into the phone in annoyance. Then he hung up and didn't turn, "It's not polite to eavesdrop," he said as he turned slowly.

"I didn't hear anything you said. Who were you talking to?" she asked as she walked over to him and stood looking at him with a smile on her face.

"I was talking to Kakarot. He was going to come over with your friend, the blonde woman, but they stopped to get something to eat. Not strange for Kakarot, but they said that they would be over later," Vegeta said.

"Are they going to stay with us?" she questioned.

Vegeta shook his head. "I haven't shown you everything, but there is a smaller cabin right behind this one. They will stay there."

Bulma nodded and looked around at the bedroom they were standing in. It was a big, vast, and with the basics in the bedroom, but it made the room look nice. There was a large bed that was low to the ground and with big, warm quilts and many big and small pillows.

In one corner there was a book case and to the right of it was a long closet. On the other corner there was a bureau, and at the other corners, there were tall lamps. The floor, walls, and ceilings were made of pale oak, and there was only one window.

There was a couch similar to the ones in the living room, and a chair near the drawer. Near the closet, there was a door and Bulma deducted that it was the door that lead to the bathroom, she'd check it out later.

"This place is nice," Bulma said as she looked around.

He nodded, "It is a safe haven for when I feel frustrated or overwhelmed with work. It is a good place to be isolated from everything and everyone," Vegeta said as he drew her into his arms and kissed her neck.

Bulma sighed pleasantly and wrapped her arms around his neck as his kisses slowly trailed all the way up to her awaiting mouth. As he distracted her with his tongue, his hands removed the heavy leather jacket she was wearing and he threw it on the bench that was at the foot of the bed.

"Vegeta," she breathed as she pressed her hands against his chest in a silent signal for him to stop.

"Don't fight me, there are no impediments now," he whispered as his hands began to wander over the curves of her slim body.

"I bought something that I wanted to use with you," she whined.

"Right now I really don't care for what you are wearing or want to wear," he breathed as he caressed his hands over her body.

Maybe she wanted him to touch her, but maybe it was the almost pleading note in his voice, but she stopped fighting and figured that she could use the negligee with him some other day. Instead, she kissed him again and ran her fingers through the thick spikes of his hair. His hands began to undo the buttons of the shirt she was wearing and he lowered her arms to pull it off.

Bulma watched him through lust filled eyes and pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his perfectly muscled chest to her hungry eyes. They kissed again, and then Vegeta turned her around, pressing her back to his chest.

She gasped again when he pressed her bottom into his crotch, rubbing her against his aching need, and Bulma found that he was more than ready. She was in for a sight after what she had felt. She came back to herself and found that he was unzipping her jeans and...

(Insert sex scene here)

Bulma lay in his arms, gasping for breath and trying to still her wildly beating heart. Vegeta was still watching her through half-lidded eyes, taking in the scent of her soft, damp skin, and her flushed face.

She smiled at him and caressed his face. "Was that your way of making me pay?" she asked him with a soft laugh.

Vegeta shook his head and smirked, "Oh, I'm not done with you yet," he growled as he moved off her and then flipped her onto her stomach.

-

A Few Hours Later...

Bulma lay with Vegeta spooning her and his arms wrapped around her tightly. She had been quiet for a long time, trying to relax. She wasn't even sure her voice was going to work after the intense experience she had just gone through with Vegeta.

"Are you going to cook for me? I'm hungry."

Vegeta rolled his eyes as she interrupted his moment of peace, though now that he thought about it, he was hungry too. He would have more time to explore her and her body later tonight. "I think that I will cook, because if I set you to the task, I'll be dinning on burnt chicken again," he snickered.

Bulma smacked the arm that was wrapped around her waist. "That chicken burned because YOU distracted me. You and your deprived hormones. That is the second time something has ever burned on me in my life!"

"Right," Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Keep at it and you'll be sleeping alone tonight, buddy," Bulma said as she sat up and stretched, arching her back like a cat. She stood and walked over to her suitcase. She took out clean, relaxed clothes and stood. "Want to join me in the shower?" she asked seductively.

Vegeta watched her for a few seconds and then nodded. "A long, hot shower," he muttered as he followed her into the bathroom. Bulma laughed and shook her head as she closed the door after him.

-

Did you guys like? I hope so because this has started to be one of my favorite stories along with 'Sapphire Flame.' So everything seems to going just fine, right? Hmmm, if you guys have followed my work from the moment I started, you'll know by now that happily ever after isn't going to happen anytime soon. I wont say anymore cause I gotta go. Have a good week!

Byebye

!Joey!


End file.
